Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp
by FranceGamble
Summary: Kagome gets raped. What does InuYasha do? What if Kagome finds out she is pregnant? And what happens to the rapist? What about the child? Inu&Kag COMPLETE!
1. Raped

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome walked on to her house from her school. She thought about searching for the shards as she ran her fingers through her black hair. 'I have three tests to make up!' her mind complained.  
  
Unseen by her, a man stood behind a wall. Her path went directly to him. He took a swig of his beer and coughed. He was drunk. He was horney. And he knew Kagome walked that way every day. He had seen the pretty girl many times. This time he was going to do something he had only dreamed of in his wildest, most exotic dreams.  
  
She ran right into him.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
He jumped out of the well. He was in a bad mood as he made his way to the main shrine house. He opened the door and was about to go into the main room, when he paused. Kagome was crying. He could hear it. She also had been hurt. He could smell the blood. Confused, he slowly walked into the living room. She was sitting on the couch, cuddled in a ball, crying very hard. He could hear her gasping for breath between each scream. Her mother was on the phone. Mrs. Higurashi didn't see him as she yelled into the reciever. She faced the wall, so that she didn't have to be distracted by her distraught daughter.  
  
He moved over to the miko. "Kagome?" he wispered. She shuddered and looked at him. She didn't really see who he was through her blurry eyes. She just knew it was a man. Not her short grandfather, not her small brother. She screamed and cowarded in the corner of the sofa. Mrs. Higurashi turned around and told InuYasha to leave now. He was angry that the woman had comanded something like that, but obviously something was wrong. He left the room, but refused to leave the time. He went to the tree by the house and listened to what was being said inside.  
  
"I told you! Now get a police officer here now! She was raped!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.  
  
'Raped?!' InuYasha's mind reeled.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
Sango sat on the fallen tree. Kagome sat next to her. Both black haired girls were cooking something on the fire. Kagome groaned a little and stood up. "I'll be right back," she said. A fake smile came to her lips. Then she felt her stomach heave and she didn't make it far when she threw up what was left of food in her stomach. Sango came over and held the miko's hair out of her way.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok? Jeez, oh, Kagome," Sango comforted Kagome as she tried her hardest to stop getting sick.  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo came apon the seen. They didn't know what to do. "Sango?" Miroku asked. Shippo didn't travel too close, but he did want to see Kagome was ok.  
  
"Miroku, she's sick. InuYasha, don't piss her off, or argue. She needs to return to her time and see what her mom does with her being sick. InuYasha, take her to the well," Sango ordered.  
  
InuYasha didn't argue. He picked the young girl up after she was through. Kagome shuddered slightly at his touch, like she had been doing since that awful day two months ago. He ran as fast as he dared back towards the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome layed in her bed. Her mother fretting about everything. InuYasha stayed outside the window. He didn't want Kagome to scream at him. He was concerned and at that point in time he didn't care who saw him. "Is she ok?" he asked Mrs. Higurashi through the window. The woman shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm taking her to the doctor in an hour. She's so exausted from throwing up."  
  
InuYasha watched the girl sleep for that hour. When time had passed, he left the window for Kagome to change into different, more comfortable clothes, then he watched as both Higurashi women left in the car.  
  
Three hours later he was sleeping in the tree when he heard the car pull up. He watched as a crying Kagome walked silently into the house. Mrs. Higurashi waited for Kagome to be in her room, till she too started to cry. 'What's going on? Is she dying?' InuYasha asked himself.  
  
He looked into the room. Kagome started to throw up again. He jumped through the window and held her hair back from her face. When she finished she looked up at him. Her eyes were sad, she didn't look like Kagome. She sniffled and started to cry. She threw herself into him. He picked her up and sat down on the bed. He only hugged her lightly. He had been carefull with her, he had to be.  
  
She fell asleep in his arms. He slowly laid her down on the bed. Sitting there, he wondered what was wrong. Why was she crying? Why was she sick?  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Copyrighted: December 2002  
  
Review, not up-dated till I get some! 


	2. Pregnant and the call

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome woke up with the sun shinning on her face. The warmth of her bed. She sighed, then thought about what happened the day before. 'No, why? Why me?' She turned over in her bed. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.  
  
InuYasha was leaning against her wall. His eyes closed, and his chest rising and falling rythmatically. He was sleeping. 'What's he doing here? I thought he went back.' He pushed some of his hair away from his face. It went right back into place. She smiled. 'He's not that bad. And he's been nicer then usual to me, hell, he's been nice to me. But I didn't tell anyone from the past that I was raped. I didn't tell anyone 'cept my mom.'  
  
She sighed again, this time louder. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Sorry, I'll get out."  
  
"What? Why? I didn't ask you to leave," she said in a wisper. He heard her fine.  
  
"You don't like me in your room, remember?" InuYasha stood up and started to the window. He shifted his clothes a little and got onto the windowsell. He turned around. "Are you going to tell us what is wrong?"  
  
"I...guess I'll have to. I'll be down the well in an hour," she said, forgetting he didn't know what an hour was. He shrugged and jumped down. She sat up and went to get some breakfast.  
  
Half hour later she was throwing up again. 'Won't I ever be able to hold anything down again!?'  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
He waited patiently. He finally heard the young girl in the well beside him. He waited for her to climb out. 'Be yourself. Be yourself.' he chanted in his mind.  
  
She poked her head out. "InuYasha, help me carry this." She said as she tried to pull her heavy backpack out. He reached in the well and grabbed it easily. "Thanks." She seemed happy to him, but he could smell the sorrow under her facade.  
  
They walked in silence, "Aren't you going to yell at me?"  
  
"Why should I?" InuYasha asked with his usual attitude.  
  
"Because I...I...uh, was sick?" she didn't know how to explain it to him. She knew he was acting differently, as if he knew.  
  
"You can't help getting sick, wench," he added the name in there to make him sound normal. But deep down he never wanted to call her another mean name ever again.  
  
"Oooo, SIT!" she yelled. Kagome walked away from the now 'sat' InuYasha.  
  
He picked his head up from the ground, "What was that for?!"  
  
She stopped. "I...don't know." Her eyes filled up with tears and she ran away from him. He, of course, had no idea what was going on with her.  
  
He stayed where he was for a minute, then ran after her. He never wanted to catch her, just make sure she made it to Kaede's hut alright. He saw her enter it, and went in himself. She wasn't crying anymore. Sango was hugging her and they were talking. She was saying something about being sorry for worrying them.  
  
"Are you ok now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Maybe," Kagome answered.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to talk about it?" Kaede asked.  
  
"With girls only," Kagome answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"Miroku, Shippo, InuYasha, leave please," Kaede instructed the boys. "I need you to go and look in on one of my patients. He's in the last hut on the east side."  
  
Miroku nodded and grabbed Shippo, who didn't want to leave Kagome. InuYasha grumbled something and ran out the door. They all thought he went into the forest, like he always does.  
  
Once the boys were gone, Kagome sat down on a mat. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I'm gonna be sick for a while."  
  
"How long?" Sango asked. Then saw it was the wrong question to ask as Kagome's eyes filled with new tears.  
  
"A while," Kagome answered. She used her hands to brush the tears away.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Keade sat down on the mat next to her.  
  
Kagome told them about her being raped. "And now I...I'm...I'm..." she started to cry harder. She couldn't tell them, but she knew she had to. She knew she had to because she couldn't look for the shards anymore after...  
  
"Kagome?" Sango held the weeping girl, "It's ok. Everything will be ok."  
  
"No, it won't because, I'm...pregnant," Kagome cried harder then she ever had in her entire life.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
Of course, he didn't leave into the forest. He wanted to know, just as much as anyone, why the miko was being the way she was. It wasn't about her being raped, he knew that. InuYasha used his inu hearing to listen in on the girls below him. His feet and hands holding him on the roof with ease.  
  
He heard her start to cry again. He hated it when she cried. He also hated it when he couldn't help her. His mind wanted to kill the bastard who had taken her away from being pure. Deep down, he knew, that she would love to see the guy tortured. Even her lovely mind must have wanted the guy hurt.  
  
"No, it won't because, I'm...pregnant," he heard her say. Then she started to cry more.  
  
'What more could the poor human go through?' he asked himself. He lept off the roof and bounded into the forest named after him.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
She breathed in the sweet smell of the forest. She loved the wide open spaces, when she knew that her friends would keep her from harm, from... 'No! I won't think about that!' she scolded herself.  
  
She saw, happily, as InuYasha leaped from tree to tree. She remembered the conversation she had with her friend, Sango the night before.  
  
"He won't understand! I have to find those shards for him. He probably won't care, and will tell me to find the jewel shards until I'm done having the child! Then he will probably tell me to leave the little bastard child with my mother!" she had gotten angry when Sango had told her to go home. That the shards would be found without her.  
  
Sango, on her part, kept calm, "Kagome. Breath, he won't think any of that. If you want to come jewel hunting, until he actually finds out, then all right. I can't stop you."  
  
"Sorry I yelled. And thanks."  
  
Now she was sitting on Kirara, told by Sango, and watching as Miroku tried to touch Sango and getting hit. InuYasha yelling at them to hurry, and Shippo sleeping in her arms. 'Everything seems almost normal.' Almost. She knew it would be almost from then on.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
"Hello Higuashi residence," Mrs. Higurashi answered the tellephone.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Yes?" She was about to hang up. 'Is this a prank call?' she thought.  
  
"Your daughter tasted good."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Who is this?" But all she got was the tone.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Copyrighted: 2002  
  
If you think this is boring or has been done too many times, then don't read! Oh, and small question since I don't know much about english, "What's angst?"  
  
Review, Not up-dated till get some.  
  
Disclaimer: Forgot this last time. I don't own InuYasha or his character friends. And the raper owns himself. 


	3. Mood swings

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter Three  
  
She yelled again at him. He didn't get it, she needed to find the shards. "I'm going with you to beat this demon!"  
  
"I said no! Stay here and don't move!" InuYasha yelled again.  
  
"Kagome, stay here. He's right, it's dangerous," Sango said calmly.  
  
"Lady Kagome, please don't danger your self or the child?" Miroku said.  
  
Kagome stopped yelling and turned to Miroku. "The child?! The CHILD?!! Why not try curse Miroku!?" She turned to InuYasha. "I'm going!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
He smashed head first into the ground after the prayer beads on his neck glowed. "Damn wench!" He stood up.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Again he smashed into the ground. This time, he stayed there. He breathed in and out slowly, trying his best to calm down before he attacked her. 'She's pregnant. She has mood swings. She has the power to SIT you again!'  
  
"Kagome, please stop. Calm down," Sango went over to her friend and wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders.  
  
Kagome breathed in and slowly let it out. "I'm going. If anyone says anything other wise, I'll leave and find the jewel on my own! All alone!"  
  
Everyone of course didn't want her to leave their protection. InuYasha grumbled something and started walking. The rest of the little gang following.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///**///***///***///***///***///***///** *///***////***////***///  
  
InuYasha sat in the tree above their camp site. He watched the black haired girl sleep next to the fire. She would be sick again in a couple of hours, throwing up anything that stayed in her small stomach over night. Some one would mention food, and she'll be ill. He sighed and growled. If he could only find the bastard who did this to his Kagome. Sighing again, he gave up. He wouldn't be able to find anyone in Kagome's time. Especially if the 'police' couldn't find the ass-hole.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
Three days later, one monster dead, and many miles back tracking, they walked back into the village they called home away from home. Kaede greeted them and helped Kagome get ready to go home again.  
  
InuYasha fought as usual with her about leaving, then he resented. "Your right, maybe you should go. And stay there."  
  
"Your not going to push me into the well again are you?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No, just hoping you have common sense enough to know you should stay! Wench, your pregnant! Stay home like a good little girl!"  
  
"I'm not going to say it, I'm not going to say it, I'm not going to say it," she chanted. He swallowed the lump that now formed in his throat. He really didn't want her to say it.  
  
Sango smiled and said, "He's just looking out for you."  
  
Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, "You're coming back right?"  
  
"You bet on, Shippo," Kagome smiled. She turned to the rest of them, "I'll be back in three days." And with that she left the hut. InuYasha following, of course.  
  
"How about three years?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Stay home!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Wench..."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
And down he went, face first into the ground. "I'll see you later InuYasha."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome sat in her room listening to a CD and doing some make-up work for school. "I hate math!" she groaned.  
  
The telephone brought her out of her school state. She rushed out the room door and down the stairs hoping it was for her. She reached the phone as her mother picked it up. Kagome's eyes looked expectantly at her mom.  
  
"Hello Higurashi residance," Mrs. Higurashi answered. She was scared. 'Please, don't let it be him.'  
  
"She's still mine," the voice said and then hung up.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi dropped the phone, he eyes wide. She was holding her breath.  
  
"Mom?" Kagome asked. She picked up the phone, "Hello?" She was greeted with the dial tone. She looked again at her mother, "Mom, are you ok? Who was it?" The only answer she got was her mother looking at her then hugging her. "Mom?"  
  
"It's ok. No one's going to hurt you," Her mother sobbed into Kagome's long black hair.  
  
"Huh?" the raven haired girl was utterly confused.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha jumped through the well, 'I know she said three days, but she won't mind too much.'  
  
When he reached the house, he jumped up to her window and saw her studying. "Don't you ever have fun?"  
  
"Fun? No such thing in my life, InuYasha. Did you come back to bring me back, or make sure I didn't run off with the jewel?" Kagome didn't even look at him as she scribbled some more notes on a piece of paper.  
  
"The second one. And I got bored. Sango hitting Miroku on the head so many times, is only entertaining when someone else laughs. Shippo doesn't understand anything, and is no fun," he whinned. He of course didn't come in, too afraid of being 'sat' for it.  
  
"Oh, sad InuYasha," she mumbled.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" InuYasha asked. He didn't care anymore if he was 'sat' a million times. The window was uncomfortable. He came into the room and sat on the floor.  
  
"I'm thinking," Kagome sighed and shuddered a little. InuYasha catching it all.  
  
"Kagome? Don't cry, and tell me what's wrong," the crying thing always upsetted him. He hated to see women cry.  
  
"I'm not crying. And you don't wanna know," she answered.  
  
"I asked, didn't I? Now tell me," InuYasha tried his best to sound like the ass-hole he liked to be, but he was really concerned about her.  
  
"Fine," she resented, being way out of her usual character, "Mom's getting phone calls from the man that...that..." She stopped and banged her head on her desk. Tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
InuYasha stood up and after fighting the urge to just jump out the window and find the...he coudln't even think of a new and better word for the non- man. Instead though, he walked up behind Kagome and hugged her. She jumped up from her seat and buried her face into his fire-rat kimono. "I'm so stupid!" she cried.  
  
He just held her, "Don't cry. He can't hurt you any more."  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Copyrighted: 2002  
  
Thanks to: Eikos butterfly, Tannim Mayonaka, Spiking, Watermelon, sorena27, Lyn/Lin, Soju, Misao CG, Lady Priestess, *.*Sammi*.*, Selna, and Heather. Thanks you very much!!  
  
Review, (Maybe tell me what angst is?) and I will up-date again. Kristmas is almost here!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, though wish I did. Don't own any other people from his time or show either. I don't wanna own the rapist, but I did name him (When his name comes up!). And the child is my idea as well! 


	4. Protecting

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter Four  
  
'That bastard!' InuYasha thought for the millionth time as he watched Kagome sleeping. 'Why did you do that to such a wonderful girl? To such a wonderful Kagome?'  
  
He remembered before she actually fell asleep, "Please, InuYasha, I know you might not want to, but can you stay? I...I'm scared of him."  
  
He had been so surprised to hear her say she was scared. He nodded. He wouldn't let anyone touch her again. 'Just a Jewel Detector my ass!' his mind yelled at him. She fell asleep, and now he felt sleep tug on him.  
  
'That ass-hole,' the final thought that went through his brain as dreamland welcomed him in.  
  
They both woke to the sound of the phone ringing downstairs. InuYasha watched as Kagome's eyes opened and turned to horror at the horrid ringing. He nodded to her, the unseen question of would he stay?  
  
She let her fear slip away and she went back into the sleep world.  
  
InuYasha stood up and walked silently out of the room. His gaze fell on Mrs. Higurashi standing next to the phone. She looked up at him. "When did you come here?"  
  
"Last night...Kagome's scared," InuYasha looked at the phone. He had seen it work before. Kagome talked with one of her friends. Then when Mrs. Higurashi had called the police. It was magic, and abled them to talk to people far away.  
  
"InuYasha, he knows where we live. He knows who we are. She has every right to be scared. What if...what if he takes her away again? What if he finds out about..." Mrs. Higurashi let it stand in the air.  
  
InuYasha growled slightly and walked back up the stairs. 'Now Kagome isn't safe anywhere.'  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome packed her things for her trip into the fuedal era. InuYasha stood there watching her. "You shouldn't go," he said.  
  
"I have to. Here I'm not safe and there I'm not safe," she fought back the nausea that was threatening to make her throw-up again. She didn't like talking about HIM.  
  
"Your safer here then there. There you could get sliced into bits. Here you have your family to protect you," InuYasha didn't know where he wanted her to be either. She was right, he knew that. There he could protect her. Here he wasn't really welcomed, and he could go anywhere here with her. His demonic appearance would generate some staring and possibly some unwanted attention in a science lab.  
  
"My family couldn't stop him InuYasha! There I have Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and you...my mom wouldn't be able to do anything against...against..." she didn't finish as she ran out of the room and into the bathroom.  
  
His good hearing heard her get sick. The morning sickness kicking in again. His ears dropped as he blocked out the sound. 'Maybe I should stay here and make her stay here. Then I can watch her...no, I need to find the jewel shards and kill Naraku. I'll kill Naraku, then keep Kagome here. That way I can protect her better.  
  
Kagome came back, slightly embarrassed, and started to pack again.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
Four Months Later  
  
Kagome sat on her bed. School would be out before she had the child. Her picture book lay on her lap as she looked at the pictures she had taken in fuedal Japan. She laughed slightly to herself at a picture of Shippo hanging upside down in a tree, InuYasha beside him about to throw him off. The next picture was Shippo on the ground, just been thrown out of the said tree.  
  
She sighed and placed the book beside her bed. She had said she would return there again after she had had the baby. She would still help InuYasha become full demon.  
  
Thinking of the hanyou she let another sigh take her. He had protected her like he had promised. Never once did a monster hurt her, never once did he go back to his time while she visited her's. Then, she had told him that she wasn't going to come back for a while. He had said he would stay with her, and she had told him no. She smiled at the memory of his overprotectivness. She had had to sit him, and then yell at him to stay, like a dog. She hated it, but it worked. She hadn't seen him in the two weeks she had been home.  
  
Her mind wandered, going to school. Everyone knew now that she was pregnant. At first people called her a tramp and slut, but then they found out she was raped. They became nicer then, and helped her when ever they could. One month left of school. Only one month left...  
  
She was interupted from her thoughts as the phone rang. 'Not again!' she thought. No one called her anymore except the man, the ass-hole who had stolen her life.  
  
"Why?" she asked out loud as she heard her mother scream into the phone downstairs.  
  
They had told the police about the calls, and they had set up a tracker, but he never stayed on long enough for the trace to take place. A girl at school, one from America, told her about something called *69 that gave the caller's phone number. They had tried it, but the number wasn't listed. It only worked in America, obviously.  
  
"Why does he have to bother me more?" she asked.  
  
"Because he's more of an ass-hole than me," she heard someone answer.  
  
She sat up slightly and looked at her window. InuYasha sat on there. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay."  
  
"I got bored. And you never said how long," he jumped into the room.  
  
"You're hopeless," she muttered. Sitting up the rest of the way she sighed. "Guess I should tell mom you'll be staying for dinner."  
  
"I'm not leaving you again. He's not leaving you, and so I'm not," he sat down indian style on the floor.  
  
"He just calls, nothing more. I haven't seen him anywhere," she said. "He's leaving me alone, just being annoying."  
  
"Annoying?" InuYasha looked at her.  
  
"Yes, just annoying," her eyes said she lied. She knew they did. "I have to go to school soon. I'll see you after school. Just one month left and I'm actually passing all my classes."  
  
"Fine, but don't do anything stupid," he leaned against her wall.  
  
"Me? Be stupid?" she joked and walked out of the room.  
  
"Mom! I'm leaving, and InuYasha is in my room! He's staying here till I come home from school, k?" she yelled as she put on her shoes.  
  
"Ok, hunny! Have a good day at school," Mrs. Higurashi yelled back from the kitchen. Her anger gone from the phone call.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome wrote notes down on her paper. Her hand starting to hurt from all the notes that had to be done during the whole day of school. Her last class, thankfully. Her mind was so engrossed on her school work she didn't notice as her friend placed a note on her desk. When she did notice it, she looked at the teacher before opening it.  
  
"What are you going to name it?"  
  
She wrote: "I don't know yet. Why?"  
  
Her friend wrote: "Well, how about something from another language?"  
  
"I don't know any other languages."  
  
"I do, but it's kind of a dead language. You want to know it?"  
  
"Sure. How about you give me a name then."  
  
"OK. You didn't want the child right? How about AvDevjyp?"  
  
"What's it mean?"  
  
"Unwanted."  
  
She stared at the paper. Then looked at her friend. She quickly wrote: "Why would I name a child Unwanted?"  
  
"Calm down, it was just a suggestion. If you don't want to name it that, then we'll think of a Japanese name for it. Anyway, no one will know what it means."  
  
Kagome rubbed her stomach a little. 'AvDevjyp? No one will know what it means, and so no one will know that it's unwanted. I really didn't want a child, still don't as a matter of fact. No one will find out what it means, and so no one will think otherwise of such a beautiful name.' she thought.  
  
She wrote: "Ok, AvDevjyp it is. Thanks."  
  
Her friend read it then nodded her red head. Her American eyes showing kindness.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Copyrighted: 2002  
  
Thanks to:Chaos, Shadow, Cascading Hope, Valvah, B-chan, Nega Knight, Trina, Darkswansong, Katy, Professor Shannon Snape, and TenacousD4ever. Thanks!  
  
Review, and thank you so much to those who taught me what angst means. I will now keep it that way for the time being. Happy New Years! And I bring this out fast for those who asked me for it! ^_^ And thank you for telling me that Christmas was spelled wrong. I didn't know!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or his friends. I own AvDevjyp and Kagome's friend. The raper still owns himself! 


	5. Hospital

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Three Months Later  
  
Kagome packed her things in a suitcase as she hummed a tune she had heard on the radio not long before. The tune was catchy and InuYasha, who was sitting on the floor, was hoping he wouldn't get it stuck in his head like she had.  
  
"Why are you doing this again?" he asked.  
  
"I told you, I have to go to the hospital to stay until the baby is born. I am a teenager, and could die easily if any complications arise during labor. Just stay here with Grandpa, and we'll call. Maybe you could even talk to me on the phone, ok?" Kagome turned around and smiled.  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"It's a hospital InuYasha. Too many people with me for him to even think about bothering me. And he won't even know I'm there." she locked the brown case and looked back at the hanyou. "Don't worry anymore."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha sat in the bedroom playing with Kagome's radio. He got bored really quick though and went down the stairs to demand food from the old man. He made it to the bottom when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Grandpa Higurashi answered the phone. "No, she's in the hospital...yes, she should be home in a week...yes...ok. Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" InuYasha asked rudely.  
  
"A friend of Kagome's," and with that said the old man went into the kitchen to make some food for the two.  
  
"A friend of Kagome's?" InuYasha wondered. "But I thought she told all her friends."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
One Week Later  
  
Kagome sat up in the hospital bed. Her arms encircling a little bundle of blankets. She smiled at the little baby. She sighed when she heard the door open, thinking it was the nurse. When she looked up however she was surprised to see a woman she had never seen before in a business outfit. "Can I help you?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Are you Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" the woman asked. Her blue eyes colded over by anger or evil.  
  
"Yes, that's me," Kagome layed the baby down in the hospital cradle. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have a letter for you," she handed an envelope over to the black haired girl. Then left, her own brown hair brushing on Kagome's arm from the length of the hair and speed she had turned.  
  
Kagome opened the envelope. Reading quickly, her legs gave out and she sat down on the bed. "Oh God."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///* **///***///***///***///  
  
She walked into the lobby of the big lawyers offices. Walking into a small office she sighed and sat down. The chair infront of her turned around. A handsom looking man smiled at her. "Did you give it to her?"  
  
"I did as you said Ashi. She read it I think," the woman rubbed her forehead with her hand.  
  
"Oh, Mitsukai, I hope she read it," the man, Ashi, turned to look at his black office phone. "I'll find out soon enough if my pet read my note to her."  
  
Mitsukai looked at her hands. 'Is it me or do they look like they've been stained in blood?' she asked herself.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Copyright: 2003  
  
Thanks to: Heather, Trina, kisa, TenacousD4ever, Dranconia SilverFlame, Aisuru, Raven: Niyave, chibi roddi, Professor Shannon Snape, Miko Tsunami, Moo-Moo-chan, and ( ) - This person didn't write a name in! ^_^  
  
kisa: I know that abortion is out there, but if I had her have an abortion it would make a short fic, huh? ^_^ Just thought you should know that. And anyway, I don't like abortion, even if I was raped, no life should be taken away if the Gods wanted it to be so.  
  
Professor Shannon Snape: What do you think about the language? I was wondering where you think I got it.  
  
Miko Tsunami: I am told Angst means a lot of emotion that has to do with sadness and love. And you can pronounce the name anyway you want to but I pronounce it like Av...Dev...Jip.  
  
Those people had good things to write and questions as well, so I decided to answer them. I love the reviews! and I am still writing this. Mitsukai (means Angel) is going to be an important character soon, so look for her again! I hope to have a really good scene soon with InuYasha and Ashi. (You should look his name up in a japanese dictionary by the way! ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I don't own Kagome. I do own little AvDevjyp though, and sadly I did name Ashi, but I won't admit to owning him. I do own Mitsukai though, and she will come in again! 


	6. Baby Dev

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Kagome sat and watched as the world sped through her passenger, backseat car window. The colors of May were so beautiful. She sighed and looked at her new baby boy who was sleeping in his new carseat. "Dev," she wispered. She smiled then. She had already nicknamed the child.   
  
Sota looked back at his older sister. "Kagome, something wrong?"  
  
Kagome jerked out of her daydream of AvDevjyp playing in the rain on the shrine's grounds, "What?"  
  
"Is anything wrong?" he repeated.  
  
She shook her head, "No." Then she looked distant. 'Unless you count the letter I got in the hospital,' she thought. She watched as her brother turned to look out the front window again. Then she slowly pulled the letter out of her pocket. She read it again:  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I know who's child it is, and I'm taking him.  
  
Love,  
  
ME!  
She folded the paper again and placed it into her pocket of her flowered sundress. Her hands shook as she once again turned out the window.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome set her things on her bed. InuYasha looked at the baby in the carseat. "What's it name?"  
  
"HIS name is...Dev," she gave him the nickname.  
  
"Dev, huh? Does it cry?" InuYasha asked. His eyes hadn't left the sleeping child.  
  
"What are you afraid of InuYasha? Do you want me to wake him?" Kagome turned and smiled.  
  
"Humph, I'm not afraid of anything. And I don't care if you woke it up."  
  
"Fine, then since your so confident, I'm taking a shower and your babysitting. He'll be fine as long as he is sleeping," Kagome grabbed a towel and started out of the room.  
  
"Wait! What?!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Shh!" Kagome hissed.  
  
InuYasha shut his mouth and looked over at the child. Dev was still sleeping. Kagome shook her head and walked out, leaving the two boys alone.  
  
InuYasha looked over at the carseat. "Your little. Your easy to kill..."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Copyright: 2003  
  
Thanks To: Heather, Moo-Moo-chan, B-chan, Tori, TenacousD4ever, jane, RiverDragon, Professor Shannon Snape, Foxterr, Scorpiogal, ChaosDragon, Kagomechan89, Tashana Ambrosia, Ming-chan, Rin, Kolyada  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry, soooooo sorry for such a long time in no up-date land! I didn't have a writers block I assure you! I had problems with my computer! My computer crashed, all my work is gone. This isn't what I wrote for this chapter, but along the same lines. My friend came over and put a whole new software into my computer, Windows XP I think, and I tried to get online. My papa gave me the wrong information for the computer, (He's computer illerterate) so I couldn't get on till today!  
  
Happy Birthday to me! March 7! Please bring me many Reviews for my B-day!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I don't own Kagome or Sota. I do own little AvDevjyp though. 


	7. Gone Forever?

"Your little. Your easy to kill..." He reached his hand to grab onto the bar to pick the carseat up carefully. "So fragile."  
  
He walked down the stairs and down the hall. He reached the living room and saw Mrs. Higurashi standing in the kitchen. She was cleaning something, he couldn't see what. His arm trembled slightly from the small weight of Dev. He looked down and saw beautiful brown eyes staring up at him.   
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
Kagome stepped from the shower placing her towel around her immediatly. She dried herself and got into her new clothes. She combed her hair and walked back to her room. She opened the door, expecting to see InuYasha and Dev. She paused in shock when she didn't see them. She carefully glanced around the room, hoping maybe she was just missing them. They weren't there.  
  
She went running back down the hall and slid into the living room. She looked at her mom cleaning the table, "Mom, where's InuYasha?"  
  
"He left. He said he needed to do something. If your looking for Dev, he's right here," she pointed behind her.   
  
Kagome walked into the room and saw the carseat, with her baby still in it, on the table. She sighed in relief and picked up her son. The baby was awake and calm. "Thank the Gods."  
  
She carried Dev to the front of her house. She walked out. A calm wind blew her raven hair around. She searched the yard for the white haired hanyou. "InuYasha?" she wispered.  
  
She went back inside and layed Dev down in his new crib. Then ran back outside and to the wellhouse. She jumped into the bone eaters well, and hit the bottom. "It didn't let me through!" she exclaimed. "No! InuYasha!!"  
  
She cried all the way back to the main house.   
  
When she entered her room she calmed herself down. 'Don't want to upset the baby,' she thought to herself as she went into a nap.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha sat in a tree in the fuedal era. He stared up at the passing clouds. "Now both Kagome and Dev are safe...at least I hope they are."  
  
======================================================================================  
  
And so it is still very short. I know it is, but you have to bear with me for a few chapters. I am still trying to get caught up on everything.   
  
VraiValea21: Thanks for the B-day greeting even if it was early! ^_^  
  
Professor Shannon Snape: You really thought he would kill him?  
  
Heather: You thought he was going to kill the baby too?! Jeez!  
  
Foxterr: Thanks for the faith. Domo arigatou for the b-day greeting.  
  
Neostrawberriesweet: Every character I make up is based off of a real person, so want to beat someone up? I will tell the person I based the character off of.  
  
heartfelt: Wow, a lot to say, ne? ^_^ Anyway, here's everything. Names mean something in Japanese. Every name has a meaning. My name, France, is a country that one of my anscestors is from. She named the kid out of need for a name with meaning. And Ashi is mean and wierd. You will just have to find out how he does things.  
  
Airen: Thanks, I wanted to end it scary like!  
  
Destinee: Thanks for the review, and your just going to have to read.  
  
Nega Knight: Thanks for B-day comment. And I know I have problems with Chapter length. Angst is coming soon!  
  
Scorpiogal: Thanks. And yes it was horrid without my computer! I would just sit in the chair and pretend that it worked...then I would travell to friend's home's and use theirs.  
  
B-chan: Thanks and Thanks! ^_^ I don't think I write good though...^_^;  
  
Miko lee ann Tsunami: Thanks for the review.  
  
Note: I had a wonderful party for a whole week! And now I am able to drive! Yay!! Now I must try to convince my parents...-_-;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I don't own Kagome or Mrs. Higurashi. I do own little AvDevjyp though. 


	8. Feeling Sad

Mistukai walked through the glass windowed doors of her work. Her hair flowed around her as the wind from ourside mixed with the air conditioning of inside. She walked straight through the main lobby and into an elavador. She pushed the glowing button for floor sixteen. She quickly started to comb her hair back and straighten it out with her fingers.   
  
The bell rang when the box came to her floor. She stepped out, and walked down a narrow hall. She kept herself from yawning or sighing as she passed by the secretary. "Mrs. Tostu, is Ashi in?"   
  
The secretary nodded and picked up her black phone. "Mr. Ashi, Ms. Mistukai is here to see you...ok." She gently nodded to Mistukai.   
  
Mistukai bowed politly and walked into Ashi's office. He was sitting in his swivel chair facing his windows. "Mistukai, do you know why I took this job?"  
  
Mistukai sat down in a brown stationary chair. "No, you never told me why."  
  
"Because of the power. The power to do anything I want and get away with it," he turned around and looked at her. He pulled his black locks back with his hand. "She read the note."  
  
Mistukai nodded slightly. 'She read the note. Then she knows she is in trouble...I'm sorry Ms. Kagome Higurashi. If I could have done anything to save you...I...couldn't,' she thought bitterly.  
  
Ashi turned again towards the window. Mistukai was so glad his brown eyes weren't on her anymore. "You look awful. I'll make the next assignment easier for you. You need your rest. How about after you deliver this last note, I'll let you take a vacation," he said.  
  
"Really, sir?" Mistukai asked.  
  
"Yes, really," Ashi smiled evily into the window. Mistukai saw his reflection.  
  
'Satan.'  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome tried again to get down the well. "InuYasha!!" she screamed at the dirt. Then she broke down and cried. "Why did you leave me? You said you would protect me..."  
  
She cried for a while. Her body grew tired, but she knew that Dev would be waking up soon. The little baby was only a week old, and already she was feeling the full stress of waking up in the middle of the night, and of having too much responsibility. Now all she wanted was for InuYasha to come and fight with her so she could think she was having a normal life, well as normal as she ever had.   
  
She didn't only want InuYasha though. She wanted Sango, Shippo, and Miroku to help too. Sango would help take care of the baby. Shippo would love little Dev. And Miroku...well, he was Miroku. He could do something, she was sure. But no! No! She was stuck in her own time!  
  
She crawled out of the well and started her way back to the main house. Her tears still flowed freely, she didn't care. She made it to her room. Dev was still sleeping peacefully. She crawled under her covers, shut her eyes, and pretended she didn't have a baby, didn't know InuYasha or the fuedal time, and was a normal girl, with normal problems.   
  
As she started to drift into a nice sleep, she heard the doorbell downstairs ring. Then darkness took her, and brought her into a dream.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Mistukai stood outside the door to the main house on Higurashi Shrine. She sucked in breath, and courage, and rang the door bell. She heard someone come to the door and watched as it opened.   
  
A little boy, she knew was Sota, answered the door. "Yes?" he asked politly.  
  
"Is Kagome Higurashi home?" she asked.  
  
"She isn't able to come to the door. Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am just a messanger. Here, give this to her please," she held out the envelope that Ashi had given her a half an hour ago.   
  
"Yeah, ok," he said. "Bye."  
  
"Good-bye," she said and started back towards her car.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha stood beside the well. He thought he had heard Kagome yell for him, but didn't know if it was just his mind playing tricks on him or not. "Kagome?" he asked the well.  
  
No answer.  
  
He sighed and was going to turn away, when he felt fear surge through him. He knew it was fear for leaving Kagome and Dev behind. "I can't do this anymore! It's only been a couple of days, and I'm a mess! Grr..." He turned around and jumped into the well.  
  
He came out on the other side and jumped up. He made his way to the main house and jumped up to where Kagome's room was. He peered in and saw Kagome sleeping in her bed. He looked over at Dev. The little baby was awake, but making no sound. InuYasha came in through the window and looked down at the brown eyed baby. The baby looked right at him, and made a small cooing noise. InuYasha picked the baby up, remembering to be careful and hold his head. "Shh, don't wake Kagome."  
  
The baby looked up at the hanyou. InuYasha went and sat down against the wall holding the baby. He placed Dev in his lap. The baby went to sleep, and InuYasha soon followed. His body automatically kept AvDevjyp from slipping or falling off his lap.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Copyright: 2003  
  
Advertisement: My own website! Yes, I know, baka France, but go here anyway and read stories, poems, look at art, anime and submit things too! And just like here, there's a GuestBook to sign! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
simply_keri, jennycraig10, SweetPea99, Professor Shannon Snape, and Miko lee ann Tsunami  
  
Scorpiogal: I just noticed that you have been one of my best reviewers. ^_^ Thanks, and I love your stories too!  
  
Heather: Yes, I've been so busy lately! I hope this one was long enough for you. Probably not, but I tried. It can be very hard. I'm not good at English skills! ^_^  
  
Foxterr: She is Dev's mommy! ^_^ Any person who carries around a child for nine months, then decides to keep the baby would have some attatchment. I got attatched to my child development doll, because I had to care for it. And yes it did cry a lot! ^_^  
  
Airen: I brought Kagome and InuYasha together again in this chapter (it was suppose to happen in the next chappy) just for you! ^_^ Aren't you happy? And yes, I love making chapters cliff hangers. It brings people to review.  
  
VraiValea21: I hate cliffhangers when I'm reading, but writing them is fun.  
  
And that's all the time I have, since I suppose to be sleeping my sickness away...and I have school tomorrow too! AH! Ja matta ne minna!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need this? I have it on all other of my seven chapters. Look there if you want it... I still claim my people though! 


	9. Letter

Sugoi! 106?! You love me?! Wow, so who's gone to my site?  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened the envelope addressed to her daughter. She read it and gasped, "No. Why?"  
  
She sat down at the kitchen table and read the letter again. She looked at the front of the envelope. "At least now we know his name."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome sighed and opened her eyes. 'Dev hasn't cried,' her mind registered. She looked out her window and saw the setting sun. She slowly rose from her bed and walked over to the crib. She peered inside. She looked closer through the dark of her room, rubbed her eyes, and looked again. 'He's not there.'  
  
She didn't panic though. Her mom could have come in and taken the baby to let her sleep. She stretched and walked over to her light switch. She turned it on.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, turn it off!" InuYasha grumbled from the other side of the room.  
  
She jumped and turned around. "Inu...Yasha?"  
  
He blinked his eyes a couple of times to get them used to the light, "Yeah, it's me. Now, why did you turn on the light. I was sleeping good."  
  
She smiled, a couple of tears coming to her eyes. Then she noticed her baby in his lap. "InuYasha is that Dev?"  
  
He looked down, "Yeah, he's still sleeping."  
  
Kagome walked over to them and looked down at Dev. "Wow, you didn't hurt him?"  
  
"Why would I?" InuYasha looked at her offended.  
  
"I didn't mean...I just thought...well, you're you," Kagome smiled and picked up her baby from him. "I didn't mean any offense... why did you come back?"  
  
"I...I can't tell you why," he looked away from her. She caught a slight blush on him.  
  
"You were worried about me, huh?" she asked. She seemed to be able to read him like a book.  
  
He slightly nodded, "And Dev..." He wispered.  
  
She smiled and sat down on the bed. Dev woke up from the movement and started to cry. His cry wasn't loud, but InuYasha still pulled his ears back. Kagome rocked the baby and then looked at InuYasha. "Uhm, InuYasha you have to leave the room. I'll call you back when Dev is done feeding."  
  
He got the hint and went downstairs. When he reached the bottom he walked into the living room. Sota was sitting on the couch playing a video game, "Hey kid."  
  
He paused his game and looked over at InuYasha, "Your back?!"  
  
InuYasha just gave a smug smirk, "Yeah."  
  
"Cool!" Sota jumped up and ran over to him. He looked InuYasha up and down, "I don't see any damage."  
  
"Damage?" InuYasha inquired.  
  
"Yeah, why else would you have taken so long in returning?" Sota asked. Then he turned around and yelled through the kitchen door, "Mom! InuYasha's back!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked through the door, still holding the letter. "Hello, dear."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Mom, InuYasha's gonna stay right?" Sota asked.   
  
"Yes...Where's Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi tried her best to keep calm, and not show anything to Sota or InuYasha. But InuYasha could smell fear on her and anxiety.  
  
'But why?' he asked himself. He knew she wasn't scared of him. So why was she afraid?  
  
"She's in her room, feeding the baby," InuYasha informed.  
  
"Ok," Mrs. Higurashi walked past the boys and up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sota asked. He could tell something was wrong with him mom.  
  
"I don't know," InuYasha answered.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door. "Come in!" came the call from inside. She opened the door and watched as her daughter placed her grandson into his crib. "Kagome, dear, you have a letter."  
  
"Really? From who?" Kagome took the letter from her mom's outstretched hand. She opened it when her mom didn't answer her question. She read it silently. Her brow furrowed in confusion, "What does this mean?"  
  
"It means, he is going to try and take Dev. He is taking us to court over the baby," Mrs. Higurashi held in the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"But...can he? Can he do that?!" Kagome tried to stay calm. Tried to not up-set AvDevjyp.   
  
"Yes, he can. He claims that he didn't rape you. He says that you... you... wanted him." Mrs. Higurashi let a tear fall.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, but fell to her knees slowly. 'Why?' she asked herself.  
  
InuYasha stood outside the doorway of her room. He heard all of it, only understanding that now the bastard was going to take away Dev. Kagome's child. He clenched his fist, and wondered if maybe he could kill the man now. 'You don't know where he lives. And you don't know if he touched that letter himself.' he told himself. He listened some more and heard as Kagome broke down and cried. He hated it when she cried. 'That bastard is dead.' he vowed to himself as he listened to Mrs. Higurashi try to console her daughter.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Heather, BrittRasetra, h, inuyasha_lover, Maria, Sprout, and Zeroenna88  
  
InuYasha-loves-Kagome: You added me to your fav list?! Sugoi! Arrigatou! ^_^  
  
Foxterr: I like to up-date fast because I know that I hate waiting for chapters. I have trouble with English, and my translaters are having a great time with these long chapters. ^_^  
  
Anime Goddess: Real people, Well, Ashi is based on a mean guy I know named B.J. Mistukai is based on my cousin Hoshi. And baby Dev, when he gets older, is going to be based on Jason, my imoutochan's BF. Kagome and InuYasha and the crew, are all themself's in my eyes. ^_^ There's the answer to your question.   
  
unknowncritic: Uh, InuYasha and Kagome fiction, yes. And I explain why so short in later chapters, I can't help being busy.  
  
Scorpiogal: Wanna draw it? ^_^ The pic of InuYasha and Dev? I think that would be kul.  
  
Simply-keri: Me kul?! Wow, never heard that one before...baka, yes, but not kul.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own but my own. 


	10. Flashback

This is Full Of FLASH BACKS! Sorry, I had to! ^_^  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Mistukai stood in the airport looking at the boarding information. "Flight 175, from   
Tokyo to Kyoto, is now boarding." She sighed as she started towards her terminal.  
  
'You couldn't do anything for her,' her mind told her again.  
  
'I know,' she thought. 'I know... I couldn't help her. He had her picked, he knew when to hurt her. He knew... just as he knew when to...' her mind wouldn't go on. Images flew into her mind as she started towards the plane.   
  
~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~FIVE YEARS AGO~*~*~  
  
Mistukai was sitting at her desk. Forms were everywhere, she didn't care. Her head was covered by her hands as she sobbed. Her body shook as she recalled what had just happened to her in her bosses office minutes before. How he had taken her and pushed her on the floor. How he had been so mean, so unlike himself. How he had taken her pure eighteen year old body from her. 'That wasn't him,' she kept telling herself.  
  
She heard the door open. She knew it was Ashi, he was the only one who was in the building, besides herself. She knew it was...him. "Oh, Mitsukai, your not crying are you?"  
  
She just sniffled and slipped her head to her desk. "Oh, come on now, I didn't hurt you. It's not like you were a virgin! HA! Right, a slut like you a virgin!" She tried to drown out his voice. To not listen to his demonic voice. She couldn't ignore his laugh though. She cried harder.  
  
He laughed all the way out of the office, but right before he shut the door he said, "Oh, and remember, I'm a way better lawyer then you. Don't even think about taking me to court... And don't have an abortion, that would be against your Catholic belief."  
  
She shot her head up at the last statement. He was gone but his words lingered. 'Abortion?'  
  
Sure enough, nine months later, she had a baby girl. She named her Hana, and told her parents to take care of her. She couldn't be seen with a child, and have no husband, especially since she didn't tell anyone she had been raped.   
  
~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
She was about to board the plane to her parents house. She stepped onto the white plane, sat down, and sighed. She was going to her daughter. Sure, she had talked with Hana on the phone, and she knew everything about her, but now she was going to see her in person after five years. 'Why didn't he want Hana? Why does he want Kagome's child?' The questions and guilt kept flooding through her.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha sat in the, his, tree on the shrine grounds. He had seen the whole Higurashi family go to sleep about an hour ago. His eyes looked into Kagome's room. The full moon illuminated her room, showing the crib with Dev sleeping inside, and Kagome on her twin bed. He sighed, 'How am I going to stop him? He didn't touch the letter, Kagome said he wouldn't have because it has to be touched by a judge and his law-yer. I can't sniff him out, and I can't read addresses. He grumbled and growled in frustration. How was he suppose to protect Kagome and Dev when he didn't even understand what a trial was, or a law-yer? He could only think of killing the bastard, but he couldn't. 'Maybe I could risk taking them to my time...' he thought a little more on that.   
  
~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~FEUDAL ERA~*~*~INUYASHA AS A CHILD~*~*~  
  
InuYasha stood on the wood infront of his mothers house. He watched as a monster ripped through the small village. He watched as his mother's life was taken from him, right before his young eyes.   
  
~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
InuYasha shook his head. He wouldn't put Dev or Kagome through any danger. He grumbled something inaudible. He couldn't leave her here, and he couldn't bring her with him. 'This is confusing, and I'm getting a headach.'  
  
"InuYasha?" he heard Kagome's voice. He turned his head to her window, "InuYasha, are you ok?"  
  
"Fine," he answered.  
  
"Well, ok. What ever's wrong maybe you should try to sleep and think of an answer in your dreams. It works for me," she smiled and layed her head back down on the pillow. Her eyes didn't close though, she watched him. "Night."  
  
He nodded, saying nothing. He watched her close her eyes and fall into another deep sleep. 'She's getting to know me too well.' He smiled slightly.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha listened as Mrs. Higurashi talked on the telephone with a lawyer. "Yes, we have this letter saying that he is going to take the baby...yes...that's right...oh, thank you so much!...yes, we'll be there tomorrow...right, seven P.M....good-bye!" She hung up the tan phone on the base. She turned and looked at the confused looking InuYasha. "InuYasha, I know this might sound weird, but will you mind watching Sota tomorrow?"  
  
InuYasha did think it sounded weird. Him watch the kid? "Uh, sure." He answered for a lack of having anything else to say. What could he have said? This woman stood infront of him, a human woman, and wanted him to watch her kid while she took care of the two people he was suppose to protect.   
  
"Thank you very much," Mrs. Higurashi would have hugged the hanyou, except he didn't seem the type to hug. He was more polite now then he used to be, but still not hugging type. She smiled at him and went up the stairs to inform Kagome of the situation.  
  
She tapped on the bedroom door, just like she had done three days ago when the letter came. Kagome opened the door and motioned for her mom to come in. Dev was sleeping, so they settled to wispering.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat at the chair for Kagome's desk. Kagome sat on her bed. "So?"  
  
"I found one, finally. It took many phone calls, but Mr. Takashido says he'll take your case. I hear he's pretty good. We meet with him tomorrow night," Mrs. Higurashi sighed and looked at her folded hands.  
  
Kagome let it sink in and went into a deep thought. "What about InuYasha? He can't come with us, and Sota won't be able to sit still long enough. Grandpa really can't be trusted with either of them. And what about Dev?" She looked at her mom for answers.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her grown daughter, "InuYasha is going to watch Sota. And what do you mean what about Dev?"  
  
"Well, what if he cries in the meeting? I can't feed him there, and... I can't think of anything else," Kagome smiled at her mom.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "This is your child."  
  
Kagome furrowed her brow in concentration. "Well...I could use that breastpump thing and have Dev stay here. InuYasha seems attatched to him, and I know that InuYasha will take good care of him. I will just have to teach him some stuff," she smiled at the thought of tough guy InuYasha trying to cuddle a crying Dev, feeding Dev a bottle, and changing his diapers. And the most wonderful thing about boy babies, even when they have a wet diaper they always seem to wet more when the diaper is opened. She giggled softly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi rose her eyebrows, "What are you thinking?"  
  
Kagome told her, and she giggled too. "Yes, that would be a sight. I'll ask InuYasha what he thinks of my idea," Kagome said. She then stretched and mumbled in a yawning voice, "I'm going to sleep now. Night mom."  
  
"Good night sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi stood up and walked out of the room. She went down the stairs and saw her son trying to stay awake on the couch. "Sota, bedtime."  
  
"Aw, mom, I'm not tired," he said as he tried to stiffle a yawn. "Just a little longer?"  
  
"You have to be all rested up for tomorrow. You have to help InuYasha out, he has to watch you, and I don't think he knows what to do," Mrs. Higurashi pulled her son off the couch.   
  
"He's going to babysit me!? YES!" Sota woke up real quick and ran up the stairs to his room, where he quickly got under the covers.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi followed him and entered his room. The light still on, waiting for her. She chuckled to herself, and went over to him. "Night my little angel. I hope that tomorrow I'll be home in time to tuck you into bed, just like this." She kissed his forhead, just she had been doing since he was a baby.   
  
"Night mom," he smiled and yawned again.  
  
She went to the door and turned off his bedroom light. 'I hope InuYasha doesn't mess up and hurt MY baby.' She watched as his night-light turned on, to eliminate the monsters he believed in. Well, with meeting InuYasha and hearing some stories, his fears had resurfaced. She didn't mind sometimes, it made her think of how small he still was. Mrs. Higurashi walked back down the stairs to see InuYasha sitting on the couch looking at the wall.   
  
"So, what's a babysitter?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "A babysitter is someone who takes care of a child, or baby."  
  
"Why do they call it sitting then?" InuYasha still hadn't turned around.  
  
"I don't know," She walked over to him and sat in the chair across from him. "InuYasha, are you sure you can take care of him?"  
  
"I watch Shippo when Kagome is..." how could he say bathing to her mom? "Away."  
  
"Well, I've heard stories of Shippo. He's a demon right? Don't you think a human child would be different?" Mrs. Higurashi was setting him up. She knew it.  
  
"Feh, I guess."  
  
"Then maybe tomorrow me and Kagome will teach you how to handle Sota, without hurting him," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at his now confused face. She stood up and started to the stairs, "Night InuYasha."  
  
He just sat there. 'How did she know that I hit Shippo? And I DON'T Hurt him!' He scowled in thought again. Taking care of a child couldn't be that hard, and if a human could take care of a hanyou child, then a hanyou could take care of a human.  
  
~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~INUYASHA KID~*~*~  
  
InuYasha ran around the hut trying to grab at the air. He could see it, the imaginary bug that flew around. He laughed as he pounced and ran into the wall. He stopped and started to cry, his young voice, maybe around the age of four, carried through the house.   
  
Just like any other concerned mother, his came into the room to confort her young son. "InuYasha, did you hit your head again?"  
  
He just cried as she picked him up and placed him in her lap. "It's ok now."  
  
~*~*~END FLASH BACK~*~*~  
  
Yeah, he could do it.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Zeroenna88, Cutiepie99, KagomeWannabe, Foxterr, LC WOLF, VraiValea21, & p  
  
Airen: If I tell you too much, then I give away plot. But know that your answer will be, uh, answered. ^_^  
Disclaimer: *Yawns* I don't own...night... 


	11. Babysitting

Kagome stepped out the door of her house. SHe swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she turned around and looked InuYasha straight in the eyes. "Please, don't hurt either of them. And remember everything I told you."  
  
"I'm not a child," he scowled.  
  
"I know, I know," she turned around and started towards the car where her mom was already waiting. She had that mothers instinct kicking in, but she ignored it. InuYasha wasn't a child, and he had Sota to help him. And grandpa was there if there just happened to be an emergency. Grandpa couldn't be trusted to watch the two boys alone, and InuYasha was there, so they couldn't just call a babysitter. That person would see InuYasha, and how would they ever explain that?   
  
InuYasha watched as both mothers drove away in the car. He turned around and looked at Sota. The baby, Dev, was sleeping in Kagome's room upstairs. "Well, what now?"  
  
Sota smiled, "Now we have fun. No one to watch us!"  
  
"I am watching you," InuYasha said.  
  
"But your cool! See, no uncool person to watch us! We're going to have fun! Wanna play some video games?" Sota smiled a little kid evil smile.  
  
"But your mom said you had to do that homework first," InuYasha remembered.  
  
"I'll do it, and she won't know that I played first," Sota ran over to the T.V. and turned on the PS2 game system he had. "We're going to play SSX!" He took out a CD from his box that held all his G rated games.  
  
"How do you play?" InuYasha sat down. He had been interested for a while on how to play a video game, but had never asked to try. Now was his chance to play!  
  
"Well, first I will choose a track, then we both choose a snow boarder. I can also put in codes for the people to do funny things, like the walkman code," Sota started to load the game.  
  
"Walkman?" InuYasha took a hold of the purple controller. He looked at it and read on the back: "Kagome's controllor" He smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, it makes them walk in the snow instead of snowboard. They look really funny trying to do the tricks...now, pick a person," he looked at the screen as he watched InuYasha push the scan button to pick the person named Hiro.  
  
"Wow! Good pick. I will choose Mack. Now, we will go to the Japanese course, so that we know what they are saying!" He smiled as the game started to load.  
  
They played a couple times. InuYasha getting really mad that he kept loosing. He finally lost his temper and yelled, "This is stupid!"  
  
He relized his mistake real quick when he heard Dev start to scream upstairs. He shut his eyes in an attemp to fix his mistake and shut the baby up. No such luck, "Maybe he will just go back to sleep."  
  
"Nope, he won't. You have to go up there and hold him. Maybe he needs a change," Sota smiled at how confused InuYasha looked. "I'll help you."  
  
The two boys paused their video game and ran up the stairs to Kagome's room. InuYasha opened the door and came in to see the crying baby Dev throwing a little fit in his crib. "What do I do?" he practically yelled to Sota.  
  
"Your not dense! Pick him up gently and rock him softly!" Sota yelled back.  
  
InuYasha picked up Dev an while cradling his head, he started to rock him. It didn't work. For one, InuYasha wasn't holding Dev right, he wasn't laying down, and InuYasha seemed to hold him as if the baby was a plague.   
  
"Hold him the way you did the other day!" Sota yelled.  
  
InuYasha put Dev onto his back and pulled him close to his body. He sat down on Kagome's bed and started to rock. Sota couldn't help but think of a crazy person trying to rock themselfs sane. "Slowly."  
  
InuYasha changed his pace and rocked smoothly back and forth. It worked. Dev stopped crying and looked up into InuYasha's yelled eyes. InuYasha sighed, then thought of something. He looked at Sota, "How did you know about the other day?"  
  
Sota smiled, "I...uh, sort of, uh, read Kagome's diary."  
  
InuYasha scowled. "She doesn't like it when people read that. I know..."  
  
"You read it?" Sota asked.  
  
InuYasha didn't get a chance to answer as Dev started to cry again. "What did I do?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"He either needs a bottle, a diaper change, or to cry himself back to sleep," Sota said.  
  
"Let's try the bottle," InuYasha carried the crying baby down the stairs to the kitchen. Sota followed close behind.  
  
"Do you know how to make a bottle?" Sota asked as he watched InuYasha use his foot to open the fridge.  
  
"Kagome showed me three times before she left," InuYasha looked at Dev then looked at the bottle already to put in the microwave. The fridge door hit his side as he tried to figure out how he was going to hold the baby and get the bottle out. 'I could ask for Sota's help. No! I'm going to do this.' he thought. He carefully slid Dev onto one arm. Using his body to keep Dev from slipping off his arm, he reached into the icebox and pulled out the bottle. He kept all of Kagome's instructions in his head as he opened the microwave and placed the babies food into it. Setting it for the right time and pushing start, he waited impatiently for it to ding. Dev hadn't stopped crying, and InuYasha's head was starting to ache. His ears couldn't handle this loud torture for too long.   
  
"DING" The microwave told him the bottle was done. He smiled and pulled out the plastic container. 'Now to check if it's too hot,' he turned his arm a little, the one holding Dev, so that he could shake come of the milk onto it. It didn't feel hot, it felt real cold infact. 'That can't be right.'  
  
"Sota, come here," InuYasha handed him the bottle. "Test this."  
  
Sota turned his right hand over and dropped some milk onto his wrist. "Feels just right." He handed the bottle back.   
  
InuYasha was confused but didn't question it. He went into the livinroom with the screaming child. Sitting on the couch he positioned Dev so he could feed him. "Now, eat this and shut up." He told the baby. Dev stopped crying once the bottle touched his lips. "Thank every god known to any being!" InuYasha sighed. He sat there for the longest time holding the bottle up.  
  
He hadn't known how long he sat there. Sota didn't either, because once Dev had stopped crying, he had started another video game. InuYasha watched and questioned things about the game. But soon enough he heard Dev start to cry again. "Now what?"  
  
"You have to burp him, or he'll cry for days," Sota said.  
  
InuYasha now had a lump in his throat. This was one of the things he had been dreading. He knew his strength, and he knew how fragile babies were. Especially human babies. He pulled Dev into an upright position and placed the babies head onto his shoulders. 'Please let me do this right!' he thought. He started to pat the baby's back. Dev burped almost immediatly. InuYasha sighed in relief, then remembered something else. Kagome had told him that when he burped Dev he should have a blanket or a towel over his shoulder. Babies tend to spit up when they burp. InuYasha could have screamed from all the anger and frustration he felt right then, but instead all he did was slightly growl.  
  
This caused Sota to turn around and see what was wrong, and Dev to start crying again. Sota couldn't help but giggle. InuYasha's Firerat kimono was slopped with baby spitup. InuYasha stood up and layed the baby onto the floor. Dev had spitup on himself as well. "Now I have to clean this...it stinks!" InuYasha tried to keep his temper. Dev had stopped crying and was starting to fall back to sleep. InuYasha went down the hall after telling Sota to watch Dev. He grabbed a baby blanket from the closet and went back to the livingroom. He put the blanket down on the floor and went to the sleeping Dev.   
  
'Remember what Kagome said about changing his clothes, and this time, remember all of it!' he repremended himself. Carefully he changed Dev out of the stinky clothes and wrapped him in the blanket to keep him warm. Then cringing from the smell coming off of himself, he went into Kagome's room to change into the clothes that she had once bought him for him to go around in her world. They weren't comfortable, the black T-shirt that said "I'm lost, take me home with you" and the khaki pants. Good thing he didn't have to wear the tennis shoes she bought. Sure the pants and shirt were baggy, but they weren't his kimono. He placed the red firerat kimono in the laundryroom. He would have to remember to tell Kagome that it needed to be washed.  
  
He walked back to the livingroom and saw Sota rotting his mind with his video games and Dev sleeping peacefully on the floor. "Nothing more can happen." he thought.  
  
Boy was he wrong. Maybe he had jinxed himself, or fate just wasn't on his side, either way when he sat down to rest, AvDevjyp decided it was time to make some noise again. InuYasha covered his doggy ears and growled again. If he was still a young kid he would have whinned, but he decided that growling would do better. He pulled his hands off his head and picked Dev up. "The only thing you can cry about now is that diaper of yours."  
  
He walked back to Kagome's room, where the changing station was. When he reached it, he placed Dev on the table and grabbed all the things he would need. Clean diaper, Powder, and Wipes. Then he unfolded the baby blanket and got ready for this new experiance. He had seen Kagome do it many times now, but she had never alowed him to. He was, after all, InuYasha, and this was her baby. Now he had no choice. He opened the wet diaper, rolled it up, and threw it out. He then went turned back to Dev, just in time to move. Baby boys, like Dev, have a little problem, when diapers come off they seem to go more. He dodged the spray in time, making Dev laugh and baby talk. Then sighing, he started to go through the proceedure of wiping clean, powdering, and placing the new diaper on, being mindful of the pin still holding onto the babies bellybutton. He sighed again when he was finished, and wrapped Dev back up into the blanket. 'Kagome forgot to mention that he goes even when the diaper is off.' he thought bitterly. He picked up the now tired baby again.   
  
'No more kids! I can't stand them!' he thought. 'Was I like this? How did my mom do this? How does Kagome or Mrs. Higurashi do this?'  
  
He went down the stairs and placed the baby back down on the floor. He pulled some pillows off the couch and made a make-shift crib around Dev. Sota went back to his video game. InuYasha looked at Sota, and thought, 'If I'm having no fun, then he's not going to either.'  
  
"Kid, time to do that homework," InuYasha sat on the now pillow-less couch. The bottom cushions being just enough for him to wonder if he could take a nap now.  
  
"What!? But, why?" Sota asked as he paused his game and turned around. He made cute little eyes for InuYasha and a pouting lip. "I don't wanna." He whinned.  
  
"I don't care," InuYasha said.   
  
"Fine, but I'll need help on it," Sota stood up and went up the stairs to get his backpack.  
  
"Help?" InuYasha asked himself. He looked at Dev. If he could take care of the child from hell, at least that's what he thought of Dev now, then he could help with homework.  
  
Sota came back and sat on the couch. He placed the bookbag on the floor right infront of him. He glanced at Dev on the floor a couple of feet away from them, 'I really shouldn't do this to him, but he wants me to do my homework.' He looked at InuYasha and pulled out his binder. "I have to make a chart on the animal kingdoms for my science class."  
  
"Animal kingdoms?" InuYasha asked. "Are demons in there?"  
  
"No...we're not suppose to believe in demons. That's religion," Sota smiled.  
  
"Not believe in them? What ever, ok, how do I help you with this? You know what your doing," InuYasha sat back on the couch.  
  
Sota opened his dark green binder. "I need help identifying them. And you will need to check it."  
  
"Fine, I'll check it when you finish," InuYasha closed his eyes.   
  
Sota shrugged and started to write on the worksheet. 'Maybe I should just be nice to the poor guy...nah! He wanted me to do this homework.' He looked at the sleeping InuYasha, "I need help."  
  
Sota's voice brought him back to the world of light. He growled again slightly, then said, "What with?"  
  
"This." Sota pointed to a picture of algea, "What kingdom does this belong to? I can't remember."  
  
"Uh, it's that green stuff that lives on water," InuYasha said in a moron kind of way.  
  
"Yeah, it's called Green Algea. What kingdom does it belong to?"  
  
"Your the one that goes to school, you tell me," InuYasha said. Then layed back again.  
  
"I don't know! That's why I asked for help!" Sota said a little too loud.  
  
"Sshhh!! Don't wake him again," InuYasha pointed to Dev.  
  
Sota smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"Look, I get the point, you don't want to do this homework. Why don't you just go take a nap, so I can?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I stopped taking naps a long time ago InuYasha," Sota said as he started to put his homework back into his backpack. "Oh, and by the way, nice shirt." Sota giggled.  
  
"Shut up, and take a nap," InuYasha said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Fine..." Sota walked into his room and grabbed his pillow and his blanket. He walked back into the livingroom and made a bed on the livingroom floor. "This is so babyish," he grumbled.  
  
"This is life, get used to it," InuYasha grumbled back.  
  
Sota shrugged and waited to see that InuYasha was back to sleep. He turned down the volume on the T.V. and started to play his game again.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha woke up and looked at the clock. Kagome had said that they would be home around eleven. It was nine-thirty. He looked at Sota, who was still playing the video game. "Hey, kid, time for bed."  
  
"What?" Sota jumped at InuYasha's voice. He didn't know he had woken up. "Why?"  
  
"You're mom said you were to go to sleep at nine. It's past. Time for bed," InuYasha yawned and stood up. He stretched momentarily. Then glanced at Dev. The baby was sleeping, but had been sleeping for a while now. He would wake soon, and InuYasha was going to be ready this time.  
  
Sota groaned and started to take all his bedthings back up the stairs. Then he stopped half way up the stairs, "But my mom isn't here."  
  
InuYasha looked at the boy. "You need your mom to place in the bed?"  
  
"No, but...you wouldn't understand," Sota said as he started up the stairs again.  
  
InuYasha shook his head. And again looked at the baby. Dev slowly opened his eyes, as if on cue, and started to cry. "I am good." InuYasha said as he picked him up. He started again to the kitchen, put the bottle in the microwave, and without waiting right there for the bottle to finish it's heating, he went up the stairs. "We're doing this a little different this time," he told the little human.  
  
He changed Dev's diapers, mindful this time of the babies reaction to air. Went and grabbed a towel for his shoulder, and some baby clothes. Then he went back to the finished bottle. He pulled it out, and remembered how it felt against his arm. He shook the bottle to cause the few drops he needed. "Perfect," he said as he went up the stairs to Kagome's room.  
  
Once there he sat on her bed and started to feed Dev the bottle. He was glad that he had done so well this time. Dev was a happy baby now, and soon would be a sleeping baby. Kagome had told InuYasha to talk to Dev, because even though he was a baby he liked to be talked to. But what could he say to a baby? "You know Dev, you eat a lot. you like to sleep, and your crying can get annoying. I'm wondering what Kagome sees in you." he talked to the baby, wondering if the human could understand him. Dev looked up with his brown eyes into the yellow eyes of his caregiver. He smiled, even with the bottle in the way, InuYasha could see the smile. InuYasha smiled too. "Well, maybe I see what she sees in you. You can't help being helpless." He stopped then and thought about his words. Maybe he was just confusing himself. AvDevjyp finished his bottle and InuYasha once again burped him, this time with a towel over his shoulder. After the baby spitted up some of his food he cleaned Dev up and put him in baby PJ's.   
  
"Bed now, finally," InuYasha said. He went over to the corner of the room after placing Dev into his crib. He was about to close his eyes, when he heard Sota come running down the hall. He watched the door open and Sota, with a blanket in his hands, look wildly around the room for him.  
  
"InuYasha!" he ran to the hanyou and hugged him. InuYasha was taken aback by this.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's going on?" InuYasha pried the boy off of him.  
  
"I...I..." he didn't say anything more as he looked into InuYasha's eyes. Then he looked away and to the floor. Tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Woah, don't cry. You can't cry," InuYasha said.  
  
"Why?! I want my mommy!" Sota started to cry. "I'm scared!"  
  
InuYasha didn't know what to do. This wasn't told to him. Then he remembered what his mom used to do when ever he cried. He tentivly started to pull Sota into a hug. The boy grabbed on tight and started to cry into InuYasha's shoulder. 'Siblings are so alike...well, at least in this case.' He had to remember he had a brother too. But Sesshomaru and InuYasha were nothing alike. "Ok, ok, no more being scared."  
  
"I can't help it. What if a demon comes while your in here and gets me?" Sota asked into InuYasha's clothes.  
  
InuYasha slowly picked the boy up and walked over to Kagome's bed, "Sleep here. That way nothing can get you."  
  
Sota looked up at him. "Really?"  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes, then nodded. "No demons can get you here." Sota smiled and cuddled up with his blanket. He closed his eyes and started to go to sleep.  
  
"Well, if he's going to have the bed," InuYasha thought. Then he looked over at Dev. The baby hadn't fallen asleep, he was up playing with his hands and feet. "I guess we all should be comfortable." He went over and picked up Dev. Then went over to the bed. Sota opened his eyes, sat up as InuYasha climbed over.  
  
Sota smiled as InuYasha layed down, Dev on the inside against the wall so he wouldn't fall off the bed, InuYasha in the middle, and Sota on the end. Sota looked at InuYasha with a questioning glance. InuYasha answered, "Now nothing can get either of you. And I can sleep on a bed." Sota smiled and snuggled into InuYasha. All three of them falling asleep.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome stiffled a yawn as she walked up the steps to the shrine. Her mother right behind her also trying not to yawn. Kagome couldn't wait to get into the house and see that InuYasha didn't hurt her baby. Mrs. Higurashi had that also in mind. They both were scared that they would walk into the house, see it destroyed and the kids a mess, or hurt.  
  
They looked at the outside of the house. The livingroom light was on, Kagome's bedroom light was on, and everything seemed to be fine. But they were still on the outside of the house.  
  
Both women walked through the front door after unlocking it. 'At least he remembered to lock it,' Kagome thought. They walked into the livingroom. No one was there, and only a lamp was on. Kagome looked up, as if she could see through the roof. But she couldn't so she knew she had to walk up the stairs and look in her room, where the other light was on.  
  
She walked upstairs and down the hall. She made it to her bedroom door. Then got scared of opening it. What if she didn't like what she saw? She shook her head. InuYasha could be reliable. She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat, then turned the door handle.   
  
Kagome walked into her room and looked right at InuYasha. Smiling, she went over to her desk and silently took out her camera. She snapped the picture, without any flash. The scene before her was so cute. InuYasha was sleeping on her bed, in one arm, against the wall comfortably was Dev, also sleeping, in the other arm, Sota, who was holding his blanket for security.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into Kagome's room too. She smiled at the scene. "Did you take a picture?" she wispered.  
  
Kagome nodded. "It was too cute not too."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed and said, "I hate to wake them, but you need your bed, and I don't want Sota to fall off."  
  
"I'll do it," Kagome said. She walked over and leaning over gently picked up Dev. She knew just how to do it so he didn't wake up. Placing her baby in the crib, she walked back over to her bed. "InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Kagome. Then he looked at where Dev was. It took a second to register, then he sat up and looked closer. No Dev. Then he looked at Kagome, "He was right here..."  
  
"It's ok. I moved him," Kagome laughed.  
  
InuYasha relaxed and said, "Don't do that."  
  
"Get off my bed and help us move Sota into his room, so I can sleep." Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha stood up and picked the boy up. He walked past both women and straight into Sota's room. He put the child in his bed and put the covers over him. Then turned around. "Wait!" He stopped and looked at Sota, who was awake now. "Wait, what if..."  
  
"Your mom's home," InuYasha said as he left the room and Mrs. Higurashi walked into it. He stood outside the door, against the wall and listened.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi tucked her little boy in. "What happened while I was gone?"  
  
"I like it when InuYasha babysits, and he knows just how to take care of Dev." Sota yawned. "Night mom."  
  
"Good-night hun," Mrs. Higurashi kissed her sons forhead, stood up, turned on his nightlight, and walked out of the room. She turned around and came face to face with InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled and asked, "Is he still afraid of monsters?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. InuYasha said, "He wants me to babysit again?" He had a look of horror on his face.  
  
Both girls laughed. "It couldn't have been too hard," Kagome said. "I have been taking care of him all my life."  
  
"And I took care of both of them," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
InuYasha stood dazed. Then Mrs. Higurashi had to ask, "Oh, did Sota so his homework?"  
  
InuYasha didn't know what to say. He knew homework was important in this time, but he now knew it was hard too. Both females stood waiting for his answer. Kagome had a look of: "Of he didn't your getting the spell 'sit' a dozen times." He groaned and wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To:Hopeless-wishes-broken-dreams, Cutiepie99, Foxterr, simply-keri, Zeroenna88, & KagomeWannabe  
  
Well, I think that it's time to see what happens in trial. And what will happen to Dev. I need more Reviews, I have done a count, and it seems as if my chapters reviews are getting smaller and smaller each chapter. Maybe it's just that I'm up-dating too fast. Should I up-date slower?  
  
Disclaimer: It's too late for this! I own nothing of InuYasha, but I own Dev and my own diseases! THERE! HAPPY, SUEING PEOPLE!? 


	12. Pretrial

InuYasha looked at the sun rising over the east part of the city. He sighed and cringed slightly at the ache in his back from the seven 'sit' commands he had recieved the night before. 'I'm just glad Kagome had waited till I was outside to give them to me. I would have hated to wake Dev up.' He smiled. Maybe he had a slight attachment to the human baby. It was, after all, Kagome's baby. He sighed again and watched the sun. Kagome, she would wake up soon. He had forgotten the night before to ask about the trial thingy that was coming up, and how this lawyer was suppose to help her keep her baby.  
  
He looked into Kagome's room and watched as Kagome woke up from the crying baby. 'Let him have the baby for one week. He won't get any sleep, and will give Dev back.' InuYasha sympithized with the miko. 'Or maybe Dev has miko powers and will blast that bastard into the night sky.' He smiled evilly at the thought. Then thought about Dev hitting him with a blast for pissing his mom off. Ok, maybe Dev having miko powers wasn't a good idea after all. He sighed, his yellow eyes showing affection for the mother and son. He couldn't hold in his love for her anymore, well, maybe when he was close he could, but from this far it was ok to have the feelings all over his face.   
  
Kagome looked out her window as she changed Dev's diaper. She saw InuYasha and smiled at him a very tired smile. "InuYasha, you can come into the house. I'm not mad at you anymore."  
  
He jumped down from the tree and came over to her window. He was under it. He leaped up without much strength and landed on the sill. "You're not tricking me are you?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head and giggled. "No, no trick...I...I'm just cold without you in here." She admitted.  
  
He nodded, as if this was a normal thing. 'Maybe she does like me.' he thought with hope.  
  
"I'm going to court in two days. This court will be just to decided whether fighting over Dev is worth it for him. I hope he relizes he can't win and gives up...I wonder who he has to defend him," she rambled on as she dressed Dev again and laid him, sleeping, into his crib again. She went over and shut the window, her body shaking slightly from a cold breeze that came in.   
  
InuYasha sat on the floor in his usual corner. "How long will this last?" he asked her.  
  
"The trial can last for years," she said. She went over to her bed and laid down. "I hope he gives up though. I don't want Dev living through a horrible childhood. I want to be able to take pictures of him smiling in the sunlit park, not infront of a courthouse." She frowned in a deep depression.   
  
"Tell me where he lives and how to get there," InuYasha practically commanded her.   
  
"Why?" Kagome looked over at him.  
  
"He's bringing you pain. Anyone who does that deserves to die..."  
  
"No. No, InuYasha, you can't do that," Kagome sat up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, one: they'll wonder how he died from being attacked by a white haired monster, no offense. And two: they'll blame my family. They will know we don't like him, especially since he is trying to take Dev. They will think we hired someone to kill him. You can't. Just let me handle this, it is my time period," Kagome sighed and layed down again. She pulled the covers over her shoulders, trying to get warm again. This also signified that the conversation was over.  
  
"Fine, what ever you wish," InuYasha said in a small voice. He looked down at the floor.   
  
After a few minutes he heard her sleeping again. Then he heard a small shudder and he looked up at her. She was shivering, curled up, with her blanket over her. He could feel the chill too. Mrs. Higurashi had said that the heater was broken. He looked over at Dev. He was fine, his blanket was thick enough and his PJ's held in the warmth too, but Kagome was cold. He thought about for a minute, then stood up. He slowly walked over to Kagome's bed. She was up against the wall, obviously trying to keep warm.   
  
He swallowed his pride, his fear of being 'sat', and his love shown through. He wouldn't let Kagome be cold. He layed down, not bothering with her covers. He didn't want to look like a pervert. His body was just on the bed, if she wanted to keep warm...  
  
His thoughts were interupted by her pulling the blanket off of her and readjusting it to cover both him and her. Then she cuddled up against him. "Thanks InuYasha," she mumbled. He looked at her. Her breathing slowed again and became steady. 'She was awake.' he realized. Then he smiled, well, he didn't get 'sat', did he?  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Kagome woke up and stretched her self on her bed. She smiled as she poked InuYasha in his side, "Hey, time to wake up."  
  
He groaned and tried to roll over. Unfortunatly he was close to the edge of the bed and he fell on the floor. This had become kind of a custom now. InuYasha kept Kagome company, nothing more, nothing less, and she would poke him in the morning causing him to fall off the bed. Then she would giggle and go pick up Dev, who would always wake up from the THUD that InuYasha caused. This morning wasn't different.  
  
'I like this,' Kagome thought. 'Too bad InuYasha doesn't feel anything for me. He likes Kikyo.' She turned around and looked at InuYasha who was trying to pick himself up off the floor. "InuYasha, you look cute down there. Maybe you should just sleep there, I mean, you always end up there in the morning."  
  
He gave her a glare, but then softened it. He didn't mind that she made fun of him right now. He was starting to be accepted by her. She didn't see the love in his eyes as she walked around the room trying to find the right clothes for Dev to wear.   
  
She turned around and looked at InuYasha. "Do you want to babysit again today, or come with us to the courthouse?"  
  
"I can't go out there, you said that people will look at me wierd with my ears remember?" InuYasha crossed his arms. He thought she was trying to tease him somemore.  
  
"No, I mean, that's not what I ment. I can bring you with me because you can wear a hat. My mom bought you clothes to wear...I...I just didn't know if you wanted to find out what a trial was," she had ment to say something else, he knew it.   
  
"Fine, what am I to wear?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and pulled out a shirt, pants, and a baseball cap. She threw them to him and he caught them. She pushed him out the bedroom door, "Change in the bathroom, I have to change in here."  
  
He grumbled something and walked to the bathroom.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They walked into a large building with a huge sign saying, "Tokyo Family Court House" on the front in large white letters on marble. InuYasha couldn't look at all the things and people at once. He was going to spin around if he tried. Kagome, though, had his hand as she pushed the stroller holding Dev in it. He tried his best to look human, well, a human with white, long hair. Mrs. Higurashi looked like she was going into battle, her face was smooth, but her eyes could have killed any man who looked at her wrong. She wore a black skirt and a red blouse. Sota was dressed in street clothes, a shirt with Gundam Wing on it, and jeans. He had in his pocket his gameboy, with his Pokemon silver all set to play. Kagome wore a beautiful long flower dress. And InuYasha wore almost the same thing as Sota. Only he wore khaki's and a black shirt that said: "I'm just one F*&%ing ray of sunshine!" He didn't like it, but he couldn't argue with the statement, or with the Higurashi women. Dev wore his blue baby outfit, and seemed to be sleeping peacefully in his stroller at the moment.   
  
They walked into courtroom number 306, Judge Hatsuna's second home. InuYasha sat in the bench behind Kagome, Sota did too. Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and their lawyer, Takashido, sat in the defendants chairs.  
  
InuYasha held the slumbering baby, the stroller folded up and leading against the wood bench. Sota pushed buttons randomly, he was so engrossed in his video game. InuYasha watched Kagome as she became nervous after ten minutes. He could smell the fear on her; he didn't like it.   
  
She shifted her body in the comfortable chair for some reason the cusioned seat wouldn't comfort her body. Kagome sighed, trying to calm down. She knew that in any momentthe man who raped her would be walking through the double doors in the back. She had thought about this many time. What she would ever do if she saw him again. Many times she had thought about making InuYasha attack the man, but after what she had told him, she couldn't.  
  
They both heard him walk into the court room. His voice, that same voice Kagome had nightmares about, carried through the room. It almost seemed to attack Kagome's every nerve. InuYasha could still smell the fear from Kagome and the triumph from Ashi.  
  
No words were exchanged as he sat in the prosecuters chair, him and his female attorney.  
  
InuYasha fought the urge to jump over the divider and claw Ashi's heart out from the human's chest. 'Just like he did to my Kagome.' He couldn't stand to look at him anymore, so he looked down at the man's creation. AvDevjyp, half Kagome, half Ashi. InuYasha looked over again at Ashi.  
  
Ashi looked over at InuYasha. He had never seen the boy before, no matter how long he watched Kagome. But then he did recongize Dev. He knew his own son. 'I can't wait to have him,' he thought. Then he smiled evilly to InuYasha, the boy holding his child. That would be rectified soon enough.  
  
A uniformed police officer stood infront of the judges box. He held himself with an air of authority. In a booming voice he called out, "Please rise for the honorable Judge Hatsuna."  
  
The whole court rose as an old male dressed in black robes came into the room. He sat down, "Please be seated." Everyone else followed suit.  
  
"Case number 56479, Higurashi VS Ashi. Custody over AvDevjyp," the important policeman said.  
  
"State your case, defendant," the judge said in a bored tone. How many times a day did he have custody battles?  
  
"Ms. Kagome Higurashi had been violently raped by the prosecuter. In addition to being raped she became pregnant. It is morally wrong for this man to try and get any custody over this child," Kagome's lawyer put every word out in the courtroom with expression. He stayed behind the desk with Kagome. His black hair was slicked back, and his suit was neatly pressed. But Kagome would have thought this was his very first case. Of course, she wasn't watching him out of any interest, she just didn't want to look over at Ashi. Takashido sat down.  
  
"Prosecuter," the judge nodded to Ashi and his attorney. This case may be more interesting than he thought.  
  
"My client, Mr. Sato Ashi, did not rape Mr. Higurashi. She, as of being recently of age at the time, welcomed him. Now that he wants joint custody, she is accusing him of rape," the woman then sat down. Her speech of calling honost Kagome a flat out lier was done.   
  
He nodded, then thought about it. He said, "This case will need a jury as rape has been accused in the cause of the child's birth. Court date will be set for a jury to decide on the rape charges and on custody." He tapped the malot on the gavel, "Court dismissed."  
  
Kagome stood up slowly and walked through the gate to InuYasha. She held in her tears and hugged him. He held her with one arm, the other still held Dev. They started out. In the lobby Kagome set the stroller up and InuYasha layed the baby down. Sota was complaining to Mrs. Higurashi that he didn't want to put his gameboy away. Takashido waited for them to be settled. They had invited him to eat lunch at their house.  
  
"Thank you InuYasha," Kagome said. She hadn't given in to the tears yet.  
  
InuYasha was going to say something back, but Kagome's eyes weren't on him any more. And they were filled with fear. He turned around. Walking right for them was the bastard. InuYasha once again fought himself and his fighting nature. He wanted to claw the asshole all the way to the moon. Ashi walked up and smiled sweetly. 'Bullshit eating, lieing bastard, I should feed you to Sesshomaru,' InuYasha thought to himself.  
  
"Well, Kagome, seems you have declared me a rapist. I'm sorry you feel that way when we had so much love," Ashi acted crushed, like Kagome had been a beloved girlfriend.  
  
InuYasha moved infront of Kagome and Dev, "Leave her alone."  
  
"Free country. I can speak with her if I want to," Ashi smirked.  
  
InuYasha, suprisingly, kept his cool. 'I'm not going to get Kagome in trouble,' He told himself.  
  
Ashi turned away and started walking back to another courtroom. All his thoughts were on Dev and how he could get rid of InuYasha. He smiled evilly as he entered to find his own client waiting for him in the defendents chair.  
  
InuYasha turned back to Kagome. She flung herself at him. Tears flowed dreely. He held her tightly, he didn't care at that moment about his ego. She was hurting, and he wanted to help. He looked at her mother. They of course had seen the whole thing. Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly at him, approving of the way he had handled it.  
  
InuYasha gently passed Kagome to Mrs. Higurashi. He went up to Mr. Takashido. "Can he do that?!"  
  
"She doesn't have a restraining order on him. He can do what ever he pleases. I'm sorry," Takashido glanced at Kagome, then shook his head.  
  
InuYasha went over to the stroller and started pushing it towards the door. The rest of the family followed, helping Kagome along.  
  
==================================================================  
  
Thanks to: all the powerful and magnificient Fantasy Cat who asks that you read her stories, serena63083, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome, Foxterr, simply-jeri, Zeroenna88, Kazumi, Jade Hanyou, Kadiya Windrose, Cutiepie99, & KagomeWannabe  
  
And I also want to thank my sister Akierateama for helping me with the courtroom scene, and the American saying "Free country!" I am glad she likes to watch USA court on our TV. ^_^  
  
Note: I am not going to slow down any of my up-dating, but I have to say that there seems to be a new disease here in my small little town that is hurting and killing people. I'll stay well though just for all of you! ^_^  
  
Dislclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I don't own Gameboy. I don't own the court house. I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own Pokemon. I do own Takashido, Dev, the woman attorney, and the judge. Ashi is owned by my ex boyfriend now! ^_^ So complain to him about Ashi's behavior! 


	13. Party

Mr Takashido told them he couldn't join them for lunch, but dinner that night would be great. So, while Kagome napped, InuYasha and the rest of the family worked on making this simple dinner into a party. A "Cheer-up Kagome" party.  
  
InuYasha was up in a tree trying to hang a streamer. Mrs. Higurashi was correction his mistakes from the ground. InuYasha looked down at the mother, "Did I act ok?" The question had been bothering him a lot.  
  
"Your thinking that you should have hit him, huh?" she asked back.  
  
He looked at her, "Yeah." Then he went back to his work.  
  
She smiled, "Your thinking you should have protected the one you love."  
  
He stopped tying the string. He didn't even need to look at her to know she was still smiling.  
  
"I knew you did, love her I mean. But InuYasha, dear, you can never have her fully...well, it's done! So, go get changed and do what we talked about earlier," Mrs. Higurashi left him and went to the picnic tables to light the candles and bug repellant.  
  
He jumped down and landed smoothly. Walking towards the house, his mind raced on what the woman had said, 'What did she mean by that?'  
  
InuYasha changed his dirty clothes. His new shirt said, "Do I look like a F*@%ing people person to you?" His panted were blue jeans that fitted loosly around him.  
  
He went quietly into Kagome's room and picked Dev up from his crib. Then walked out and down the stairs. Once out of the house he looked at the baby, "You get to come with me and leave her to sleep a while longer." He walked up to Mrs. Higurashi. She handed him a small baby pack.  
  
"It has the things you'll need if he gets cranky while your looking for them. Be careful with him, we don't want Kagome mad," she smiled at him and kissed Dev's forhead. "Be home soon."  
  
He nodded and started towards the well house. Once inside he jumped into the well, Dev still in his arms.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha came out on the other side of the well. He looked around and sniffed the air. No demons. He then looked at the sun. He only had about two hours there, then he would have to be back.  
  
He started to walk towards the village. 'Please let them all be there. If I have to go searching, I'll kill them when I find them.'  
  
He walked into the village, getting a lot of stares. He growled at most of the people, and that caused them to go back to their own business. He walked right up to Kaede's hut and walked in.   
  
"InuYasha! What a great surprise. What brings you back," Sango said. She was surprised...surprised that he even came back.  
  
"Kagome's sleeping, but Mrs. Higurashi wanted you to meet her son. His name is Dev," InuYasha held the baby out to Sango. Sango stood up quickly and gently took the baby from him.  
  
She looked at him with wondering eyes, "You didn't kill him yet?"  
  
InuYasha scowled at her, "Why would I kill him?"  
  
"He's not yours. I thought that all male demons kill the offspring of other males who take claim to their women," She played with Dev's hands.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," He said. But he thought, 'I wanted to, but couldn't. Kagome's child.'  
  
"Wow, he's so cute!" she cooed to the child.  
  
"Where's the lech?" InuYasha asked. "And the kit?"  
  
"Both are taking a bath," she said boredly to him. She didn't even care now that he was there. The baby was just too cute.  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes and started out of the hut, "Watch the brat, k?"  
  
She nodded and sat down. She layed Dev on one of the fur skins on the floor. "Oh, I'm so glad your Kagome's." she said to Dev. Dev just looked up at her.  
  
InuYasha made it to the hut to hear Shippo playing in the water instead of cleaning, and Miroku was relaxing. "Trying to clean your lechous self?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"InuYasha! Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
"At her house. I was sent here to get you and bring you to her time," InuYasha sat on a boulder.  
  
"Really? We get to see her time...uh, InuYasha, nice clothes," Miroku smirked.  
  
"Look, there we have to dress like this," he said.  
  
"What's it say?" Shippo asked. He started to climb out and dry himself.  
  
"How should I know! She only picks the clothes her American friend says would look 'cool' on any guy. I think she knows what it says though," InuYasha referred to Kagome.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't leave Kagome waiting for us!" Miroku said. He also got out and started placing his clothes on again.  
  
InuYasha started back to the hut, "Hurry and meet me at the well."  
  
"Yup!" They both chorused.  
  
InuYasha walked back into the hut. Dev had fallen asleep again. Sango was going through the baby bag. "What do you think your doing?"  
  
"Looking," she said.  
  
"Come on, we have to get back to the well," InuYasha picked up Dev. His mistake was picking Dev up too fast. The baby woke up and started to scream. He groaned. He sat down, "Sango, hand me that bag."  
  
She gave him the blue bag and watched with interest. 'InuYasha, hanyou, taking care of a baby?!' She watched as he took out a bottle of formula and added the bottled water to it. Then he shook the bottle, took off the cap, and handed it to Dev. He slung the bag over his shoulders, and then held the bottle up for the baby.  
  
"Come on, Miroku and Shippo are waiting," InuYasha stood up, still feeding the baby.  
  
They walked to the well, and sure enough the monk and fox cub were waiting. InuYasha sighed as he thought of how to get them through the well. "We have to do this in a hurry." He looked at the setting sun. "Shippo, get on my shoulder. I'll come back for the two of you." And with that said he jumped through.  
  
He came back a minute later, without Shippo and Dev. "Come on, I'll take both of you back at once." He grabbed both of them, Kirara jumping onto his shoulder like Shippo had. Then he leaped and went into the well.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They came out on the other side. Shippo was sitting in the well house still, but Dev wasn't anywhere to be found. They looked at InuYasha curious, "I put him in his playpen." They nodded.  
  
All of them started out of the well house and towards the party. Takashido hadn't arrived yet, and neither had the two friends Kagome's mom had invited. InuYasha steered all of the fuedal group towards the house, "Now be quiet! If you wake Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi will be mad." InuYasha took them to the living room. He saw the clothes that Mrs. Higurashi had for the new group. "Here, put these on."  
  
They nodded and InuYasha told them where they could go and change.  
  
Sango walked out of the bathroom. She had cleaned up and now wore a flowered dress. An under shirt with long sleeves, and wooden sandles. The sandles had flowers carved into them. She looked great with her hair was tied back and a clean face.  
  
Miroku and Shippo walked out of Sota's room. Miroku's woredrobe consisted of a shirt that said "Pervert." and khaki pants. Shippo wore a Samarai X shirt that Sota had owned, and some cute jean pants. "Do I look human?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Well, as human as you'll ever get. Maybe you should change your appearance," Miroku smiled.  
  
"Ok," Shippo used his kitsune powers to change into a small boy. "Like this?" His eyes were brown and he had black hair. He still had on Sota's shirt and pants, but didn't have a tail.   
  
"Yes, now you look human. How long can you stay in that shape?" the monk asked.  
  
"As long as I want," Shippo smiled a cute little smile.  
  
They all went down the stairs to see InuYasha sitting bored on the back of the couch. "Took long enough."  
  
Right beside the hanyou was Kirara. She had a pink bow around her neck and looked very cute, and none demonish.   
  
InuYasha looked out the window and saw the last of the sun dissapear. His hair started to change to black, his claws turned into human finger nails, and he no longer had fangs. He turned human.   
  
"I wondered why you were in such a hurry," Shippo smiled at the now human.  
  
"Shut up," InuYasha walked out the door and to the party. They walked behind him and gasped at the beautiful decorations. Streamer, banners, and different colored lanterns were everywhere. All of the things were lit up with candles and extension chords for the lights.   
  
"Wow," Sango breathed. Her thoughts were interupted though when a hand reached for her. She turned around and slapped Miroku. "Behave!"  
  
He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I will."  
  
InuYasha shook his head and started for the food. He walked up to Mrs. Higurashi, "Are her friends here yet?"  
  
"They will be here any minute. And Takashido just called saying he was ten minutes away," she looked at the him. "We will wake Kagome when every one arrives." She smiled.  
  
He nodded and walked back to the confused group. "Well, what are you standing there for. Go and get food, or look at the decorations or something. You look like codfish."  
  
"You don't even know what a codfish is," Shippo said to him.  
  
"There's a kid over there, go play!" InuYasha pointed to Sota who was playing with his YuGiOh cards. Shippo took the hint and went over to the other boy.  
  
"Hi!" Shippo greeted him.  
  
"Hey! You're Shippo right?" Sota stood up. He smiled at the younger boy. "I'm Sota. I'm Kagome's younger brother. What you wanna play?"  
  
"I don't know. Uh, how about a game that's easy to learn?" Shippo asked. He smiled at the older boy. He liked the human. 'He's like Kagome.'  
  
"How about I teach you how to play a card game. It's easy and we'll be out of the grown-ups way," Sota sat down and pulled a deck of cards from his pocket. "It's called 'Go Fish.' It's easy."  
  
"Ok!" Shippo sat down too and started to learn how to play the easy game. At first he thought it had something to do with fishing, but soon learned it was just a name.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome woke up to see the sky dark. Her room had no light but the back yard was light enough. "What's going on?" she asked no one.  
  
"Come and see," InuYasha said. He stood at the doorway of her room. He smiled sweetly.  
  
She smiled too and stood up. She didn't have to change, she was in normal clothes anyway. She had changed when she had come home, and now she wore a flower dress almost identical to Sango's. She walked down the stairs and reached the door. She slipped on her black school shoes and walked out.  
  
She looked at every detail of the back yard. She read every banner. "We love you Kagome!" and "Cheer-up Kagome!" She also looked at all the Japanese lanterns with candles flickering in them. She looked at the colorful Christmas Tree lights that hung from all the trees on the shrine. She turned around to InuYasha, "Thank you!" She hugged him. Then turned back around and started toward the crowd of people she saw around the picnic tables.   
  
When she reached the tables she was shocked to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all there. They turned to her and smiled, well, the people did. Shippo stood up and ran to her, "Kagome!" She hugged him.   
  
"How did you guys get here?" She asked them.  
  
They pointed behind her and Sango said, "InuYasha invited us."  
  
She turned around. He was blushing slightly, but it was hard to see in the low light. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Thank you again!" She then went to her two friends from school. "And how did you guys get here?"  
  
"Your mom called us and said you were having a party. So, surprise!" her American friend, Keri, said in broken Japanese.  
  
Her other friend, Shizuka, smiled and said, "We thought you knew about this."  
  
Kagome was so happy. She shook her head no, she hadn't known about this party.   
  
"Surpise Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said from the grill. Grandpa was sitting on the bench tying some sort of charm together. Kagome also saw that Dev was sleeping peacefully in the playpen they had bought him. Takashido had stayed quiet. He didn't think he was fitting in too well.  
  
"Mr. Takashido, thank you for what you did today," Kagome bowed politly to him.  
  
"Just doing my job," he said.  
  
"No, you did more then that. When other lawyers had found out who he was, they told us they could't defend us. Thank you, so much," Kagome smiled at him. She sat down next to him and they started a conversation on what was for dinner, and how great the party was.  
  
Everyone else went back to their own conversations and the party turned out great. The fuedal people messed up every now and then on something, but no information on where they came from ever slipped out. Kagome helped them with things like what the food was, and where Keri was from. The party was a hit, and everyone loved Dev.   
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Cutiepie99, Kazumi, Foxterr, and Fantasy Cat  
  
simply-keri: It was a typo. I sent you an E-mail on it. I'm very sorry!! As an apology I have made Kagome's American friend have the name Keri. Please forgive me.  
  
The Diety Of Happy Dinner: I have also read all anime and manga on InuYasha. And I didn't mean it as it sounds. They know there's feelings there, just Kagome has been through much and now InuYasha wonders if she could ever love again. I was going to get more into it later, but I wanted to clear it up for you. Hope you understand what I am saying.  
  
Tessa-chan: It's me! And why shocked on my review status? I can't get many reviews now? And I couldn't forget you! ^_^ And on my site, did you capitalize the G in Gykoje? You have to, or it don't work.  
  
And Thank You to my friend Justine for telling me those wonderful shirts with quotes on them. She has a book full of different sayings! ^_^ And thanks to Annie-san for the Samarai X shirt idea. Thanks to Cara-san for my last chapter's shirt of Gundam Wing on it. And thanks Lanora-chan for the idea of Japanese lanterns.   
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews!! I am no where near the end, and I have another twist for the story to make it more fun!  
  
Ad: I have a new InuYasha story coming soon! It's called Hanyou Meets Demi. It is about InuYasha and Kagome's son. He meets a girl from one of my original works. It's going to be fun to make, and yes it will have Inu/Kag love in it. PG13. COMING SOON! LOOK FOR IT!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the his cast. I don't own Samarai X or YuGiOh. And I don't know who invented Go Fish! I own Dev, Takashido, and Shizuk. Keri is mine too as an apology to a fan. 


	14. Custody

Time past, and the court date had to be pushed further back and back. They kept having problems with the date. According to Ashi, he had other court cases to work on, and couldn't attend the custody cases.   
  
Kagome kept praying that maybe he would just give up. Mrs. Higurashi said that if his schedule was so busy how could he possibly take care of a child? InuYasha just kept thinking of ways to slowly kill the bastard.  
  
And all through this time AvDevjyp started to grow bigger and bigger. He learned to crawl, to walk, and now he was almost two years old and barely talking. Infact the next court date, that hadn't changed yet, was on his second birthday.  
  
Dev ran into the room screaming. Kagome was sleeping, well, trying to sleep. She had been sick for a while now. She had caught a really bad flu and was trying to get rid of the headache she had the moment.  
  
And Dev, being only a baby, didn't know how sick his mom was. So, like all children, he did what he did best. Run around and scream. He pushed his toy onto Kagome's bed, "Mama!"  
  
She groaned and looked over at him, "Dev, go play with uncle Sota."  
  
"Ok!" and he ran out of the room, screaming.  
  
She pushed herself back into her pillow. 'Why me?' she asked herself.  
  
"Dev, stop!" she heard her brother yell. "That's mine and your gonna break it!"  
  
"Mine!" Dev yelled and ran down the hall again towards the stairs.   
  
"Dev, no running in the house. Sota no screaming, your sister has a headache," Mrs. Higurashi tried to calm the two boys down. But her screaming wasn't helping either.  
  
Kagome pulled her pillow over her head, trying to block out the sounds. But that only suffercated her. So, she pulled her pillow down again. She breathed fresh air and rolled over.   
  
The screaming continued until she heard Dev start to cry. She sat up, ready to go down and comfort her son. But she heard him stop crying. She shrugged and layed back down again.  
  
"Kagome, you feeling better?" InuYasha asked from the doorway of her room.  
  
She looked over at him. He was the one who had comforted Dev, and now had him in his arms. "I thought you went back to get some jewel hunting done." She sat up.  
  
"I did, we got one back, but we can't find them without..." he stopped. Then he looked at Dev, who was playing with his white hair. "Quit."  
  
Dev stopped and looked up at him. He smiled and grabbed another chunk of InuYasha's hair, "Mine."  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Why does he claim that MY hair is his when ever I show up?"  
  
"He likes white hair...InuYasha, without..." she urged him to continue his sentence.  
  
"It's nothing," he said. Then he set down Dev. "Go play, quietly."  
  
Dev nodded and started down the hall again. InuYasha turned to Kagome, "Without you. You always seem to be our goodluck charm, and you can sense them. We can't."  
  
"I know, but it's too dangerous for Dev. And I can't leave him alone...I'll think of a solution," Kagome said. She layed back down and shut her eyes.  
  
InuYasha didn't say anything. He just left the room, letting Kagome sleep. He grabbed the running Dev, before the toddler could try and run down the stairs. "You are so hyper."  
  
Dev smiled and giggled. "YAY!!" Dev started to scream and cheer.  
  
InuYasha started down the stairs wanting to shut the child up, but then, didn't want Dev's happiness to ever leave him.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
A few days later.  
  
Kagome helped Dev into a yellow shirt. "Stay still honey."  
  
"No," Dev said. He tried to wiggle his way away from her. "No."  
  
"Dev behave, please?" Kagome tried again to get his arm into the sleeve. Then, when she finally finished with the tempermental shirt, she started on trying to get his socks on.  
  
"No!" Dev kept complaining.  
  
"Dev, behave!" Kagome was starting to get frustrated. Not only that, but she just got over being sick, and was still feeling the headache.  
  
InuYasha came in and grabbed a hold of Dev's arm and held him still. Kagome looked up at him. He smiled, well in his own small smile way. She quickly finished dressing Dev. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah," InuYasha then picked up the toddler and started down the stairs. "Your going slow, and we're gonna be late." He called over his shoulder.   
  
"You always say we're going to be late," Kagome said as she started down the stairs behind him.  
  
He just kept going and when they reached the bottom they saw Mrs. Higurashi there waiting. Sota was saying good-bye to them, and getting a check list from his mother.   
  
"And I want the garbage out in the front when we get back," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Well, that's it. Time to go."  
  
They left out the door.   
  
In the car ride over Kagome adjusted her dress. She then looked at her mother, "Mom, do you think maybe we could some how get them to change the date?"  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Mr. Ashi does it and it's Dev's birthday," Kagome explained.  
  
"Well we're not going to Ashi's level, and we'll celebrate Dev's birthday after court. It's not going to change anything. We made plans for a dinner party," Mrs. Higurashi then turned a sharp corner to make it onto the freeway.  
  
"I think we should just kill the bastard," InuYasha put his two cents in from the backseat.  
  
"InuYasha, watch your language. Dev doesn't need to be cussing yet," Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha noticed no one complained about him commenting on the guys death. 'Maybe they changed their mind,' he thought.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
In the courtroom Kagome became nervous again. She knew that Ashi wouldn't do anything to her, but she still felt the need to throw up. 'Breath slowly,' she told herself.  
  
InuYasha again knew she was scared. This time though he leaned forward and caught her attention, "Kagome, he can't hurt you. I'm here."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "Thanks." And she did feel a lot better now. InuYasha would never let Ashi hurt them. 'I've faced demons and monsters, but I get scared over a man?' she asked herself. 'I'm being stupid!'  
  
When Ashi did come into the courtroom, he didn't get the satisfication of putting fear into Kagome. She had calmed down, and he saw she wasn't scared anymore. 'Damn. I will just have to win this, and place a lot more fear into her.'  
  
Everyone rose, the new judge came in, and everyone sat. This judge, a skinny old man, looked over the papers infront of him. He then called for the opening statments. The lawyers repeated everything they had said in the first trial. "Rape? Where is the evidence? The police report?" the judge asked.  
  
Mr. Takashido looked around in his files. Then his face paled, and he checked again. "I can't find the report," he wispered to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"What?" she wispered back.  
  
"Well?" the impatient judge asked.  
  
"The report, sir, has disapeared. But a police report was filed at the time of the incident," Takashido explained.  
  
"No report, no evidence," Ashi's lawyer said. "You should have been more prepared."  
  
The judge thought for a moment. Then he turned to his top officer. He wispered something and the officer left the courtroom. Everything seemed to stand still as everyone wondered what the judge had in mind. The officer came back a few minutes later with a couple papers in his hand. The judge looked them over carefully. "I have with me every report filed on rape in this city within two days of the alledged crime. I see no Higurashi here, or Ashi. The case on rape has been dismissed. Now onto custody."  
  
Kagome felt her heart stop. Her rape report was missing? How?  
  
"Ashi at the time of Ms. Higurashi becoming pregnant, she had just turned 18. She still lives with her mother. You on the other hand have a home all with your own money. You have a job; she doesn't. But there is the problem of the fact that she is the mother, and the law states that all children under two must be with their mothers, unless special cases ensue," then the judge went to take a breath.  
  
When he paused for the breath Ashi's lawyer stood up and said, "Excuse me sir, but AvDevjyp is now two. Today is his birthday." Then she sat back down.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha felt helpless. They knew what was coming now. InuYasha hugged Dev a little tighter, being very protective of the child. He wasn't going to give him to Ashi, not in a million years.  
  
"That is so...I have come to a conclusion. AvDevjyp would be in better hands with Sato Ashi. Higurashi will have weekend custody," he then slammed the gavel, "Case dismissed."  
  
Kagome ran past everyone to where InuYasha now was standing holding Dev. "I won't..."  
  
"No," Kagome said. She didn't look at him. She kept her face down. "Give him to me."  
  
InuYasha reluctently gave her her son. "Kagome I can..."  
  
She shook her head. Then turned around and faced the waiting Ashi. "Can't you at least wait until I have his things packed and..."  
  
"I have things for him. My house is ready for him," Ashi said surprisingly sweet.  
  
"We were going to celebrate his birthday," Kagome said.   
  
"You have his this weekend. You can do it then," Ashi held his hands out for Dev.  
  
She nodded. Then hugged Dev, "Behave, ok?" Dev looked at his sad mother not understanding. Then she passed him over to Ashi. Dev looked at the new man, confusion still on his sweet kid face.  
  
Kagome wouldn't cry. She promised that if this happened, she wouldn't cry infront of the man.  
  
Ashi started to walk away. Dev looked over his shoulder at the last minute before Ashi carried him out the door, "Mommy!" he yelled.  
  
That was all Kagome could stand. She fell to her knees and broke down. InuYasha, still confused himself, helped Takashido and Mrs. Higurashi with Kagome.  
  
"I'll find where that report went," Takashido promised InuYasha and Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Dev was carried into a huge house. A mansion. People were cleaning and just doing random stuff. He could smell food cooking. "They're baking a cake for you," Ashi told him.  
  
Dev looked around and tried to find his mom out of the many servants. "Mama?" he asked.  
  
"She isn't here AvDevjyp, she's gone. Forever. She didn't want you anymore, so she gave you to me," Ashi told him. "I'm your father."  
  
Dev didn't understand. He wanted his mom. She was always able to make him understand. She used smaller words.   
  
"Mary, take him upstairs and put him to bed. He needs a nap, he's had a stressful morning. He can eat at his party after he's all rested," and with that said Ashi left Dev with a nice looking young lady.   
  
She smiled down at him, "C'mon." She picked him up and went up large spiral stairs to a huge door. The white door wasn't hard to open, and she did just that. Inside Dev saw every toy that any child would want. "This is your playroom."  
  
Then she went into a smaller room that was covered with blue everything. "And this is your bedroom." She sat him down on the blue blanketed bed. "Let's get you into your night clothes."  
  
She then dressed him in blue feety PJ's. He didn't fight her, like he had this morning with his mom. She then placed him in the bed. "Sweet dreams." And she left.  
  
No tucking in. No song. No story. No kiss. Just him laying ontop of the blanket. He let a tear fall, but he knew that if he cried no one would hear. He pushed himself under the covers and pulled them tightly around himself. Then he started to sing, but it wasn't any tune and it was poorly done.  
  
After he finished his song he said, "Night night." And closed his eyes, "Mommy..."  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks to: The Deity Of Fun Dinner, DarKnight, Fantasy Cat, Code name: Anrui Yuy, KagomeWannabe, Tessa-Chan, Foxterr, snooptopian, simply-keri, VraiValea21, Cutiepie99, Christykay, Rin, and Nage Knight  
  
I am sorry for the long wait. I was real sick. I promise that at least one more chapter will come out soon, but I'm going on vacation soon. America's Grand Canyon here I come!!  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows... 


	15. Kagome

A/N: I know everyone has been waiting for inu/kag fluffyness. Dev is not in this ch. but he isn't forgotten. Major angst warning!!  
  
(InuYasha may be a little ooc but my story!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
InuYasha sat with his back against the wall. He had changed back into his firerat kimono when they had returned home the day before.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes slowly. Kagome was still sleeping beside him, well behind him. She was snuggled into his back. He realized he didn't have the blanket on him, but he didn't care.  
  
Carefully he peered over his shoulder to see if Kagome had the blanket. She was fully covered, only her head showed.  
  
Then he noticed why he had woken up. Even with the blanket and his body warmth, she was shivering. He rolled onto his other side so that he was facing her. She snuggled more into him trying to get warm. He hugged her and placed his forehead against her's. He backed away. 'She has a fever.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Now Kagome was laying in her bed with her mom placing a new cold-cloth over her forehead. She shivered. "Kagome, dear, drink this," Mrs. Higurashi held a spoon of pink medicine to Kagome.  
  
She moved her head away and wispered, "No."  
  
"Kagome, you have to take this. You have to get better," Mrs. Higurashi tried again.  
  
Kagome slowly shook her head, "I don't want any."  
  
InuYasha had enough of this. He walked over and sat next to Mrs. Higurashi. "I got it go and check on Sota."  
  
She smiled and nodded. The woman placed the spoon of medicine on the table and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
InuYasha picked up the spoon and put it infront of Kagome's face. "Drink," he said forcefully.  
  
She shook her head again. Her eyes were closed tight and she had her lips pursed.  
  
"Kagome I don't want to force you to drink this," InuYasha said with a warning, but kind, voice.  
  
Kagome still didn't drink it. She stayed faced away from the hanyou.   
  
He growled low in his throat and forced her to face him with a clawed hand. Then, with the same hand, he picked her head up, and using his claws, he gently scratched the back of her neck. She opened her mouth in a gasp. He waited for her to stop breathing in, and he shoved the spoon into her mouth. Her body automatically swallowed the liquid.   
  
He watched her as she gagged and tried her best to get the medicine out of her system. Then the stuff started to work and her eyes started to droop. She was sleeping in a peaceful sleep soon enough. But right before she went into a sleep she glared at him and said in a small voice, "Sit." He crashed into her floor. 'I deserved that,' he thought.  
  
When the spell released him he sat up and looked at her. InuYasha sighed, "Why are you making yourself sick?" he asked the sleeping girl.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha stayed in the room with Kagome for a long while, but when Mrs. Higurashi said that he should come and eat, he didn't disagree. He was hungry after all.  
  
InuYasha, Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Grandpa all ate miso soup. Mrs. Higurashi said that she would save some for Kagome. And InuYasha and Sota went into the livingroom to play some more video games.   
  
Sota was in the proccess of teaching InuYasha how to play Dragon Ball Z Budokai, when InuYasha smelt a familiar smell. 'Kagome,' he jumped up and turned around quickly.   
  
There she was, standing in the doorway of the livingroom. She had bathed, brushed her hair and teeth, and had packed her yellow backpack. "Come on, we're leaving." She said and didn't wait for InuYasha to answer as she left through the front door.  
  
"What?!" InuYasha yelled. He jumped over the couch and ran out the door to follow her. He wasn't fast enough though, because of the shock of even seeing the sick girl up. She had already jumped through the well by the time he got there. He jumped in after her.  
  
He jumped up and through the mouth of the well in the fuedal period. He then leaped to land right infront of Kagome, "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"To find your shards," Kagome said. Then she walked past him and kept on her path towards the village.  
  
InuYasha stood there surprised. Then it hit him, "Wait a minute! Kagome come back here, your going home!"  
  
"No!" Kagome said as she kept walking.  
  
"Yes, you will, even if I have to carry you back!" InuYasha ran towards her.  
  
"No! InuYasha, Sit!" She wasn't going to listen to him anymore.  
  
He crashed into the ground and cursed. Second time that day he was eating the ground. But this time he didn't deserve to get this treatment.  
  
Kagome walked into the village and was greeted happily by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. She smiled and told them that she was great. When they asked about Dev she kept a happy face and said he was still in her world. She didn't mention anything about Ashi, or the trial.   
  
InuYasha came into the village to pull the girl back kicking and screaming, but stopped when he saw her happy. He didn't want to ruin her joyfulness. 'Maybe her being here is what she needs,' he thought.   
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
That night they were camping out in the woods on their way to another jewel shard. Everything felt normal, well, as normal as life had been three years before everything happened to their miko.   
  
Kagome had fallen asleep in her sleeping bag. Shippo with her. Sango was sleeping peacefully too. Only the older males were awake.  
  
Miroku pushed a stick into the fire, "What happened in her world?"  
  
"What?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"She isn't really happy. She's faking her smile for us. What happened?" Miroku looked up at the hanyou.  
  
InuYasha looked into the fire. "Her son has been taken away." He didn't say it above a wisper.   
  
Miroku thought about this for a moment, "She should be home then. Why is she here?"  
  
"She wanted to look for the shards...She was sick for a while," InuYasha added.  
  
"Sick? After Dev was taken?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes," InuYasha looked up at the monk.  
  
"And then she wanted to come here?" Miroku met InuYasha's gaze.  
  
"Yes...what are you get at houshi?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"InuYasha, she wants to die," Miroku said.   
  
InuYasha felt his heart stop. 'She what?' He looked down again at the fire. Then after a long silence he looked over at her.   
  
She looked peaceful, but still her face was disturbed. He watched her breathing. It was steady, but then it faultered. It looked like she was starting to have trouble breathing.  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha wispered.  
  
Miroku looked up from the fire and watched the hanyou. "Go to her. She must be having a nightmare."  
  
InuYasha looked at him. "She's fine."  
  
Miroku nodded and went to his sleeping stuff and went to bed. He purposly turned his back to the hanyou. Then evened his breathing.  
  
InuYasha waited a little longer to make sure that Miroku was really sleeping. Then he went over to Kagome. He gently shook her. "Kagome."  
  
She opened her eyes and turned to him, "Hhmm? InuYasha? What is it?"  
  
"You were dreaming. I...I woke you because it sounded like a nightmare," InuYasha answered.  
  
"It was a nightmare," She admitted as she sat up. She then looked down at Shippo. "He looks so cute when he's sleeping." Then her eyes became far away as she remembered something.  
  
"Kagome, you can sleep now. Just wanted your bad dream to end," InuYasha jumped into the tree above her.  
  
She nodded to no one and layed back down. But now she couldn't sleep. She waited for about a half hour then sat up again. "InuYasha, you still awake?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. He jumped back down and landed next to her.  
  
"I can't get back to sleep," she said.  
  
He nodded and picked her up. She looked at him like he was crazy. Then he jumped high into the tree and sat down. "Stay still for a moment," he commanded. She did as she was told in fear of falling. He leaned against the trunk and then pulled her to him. She layed herself against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. "Sleep now," he told her.  
  
She yawned and started to fall asleep to the beating of his heart. Just before she was fully sleeping she heard him wisper, "Why do you want to die?" Then blackness to her and she went into a deep sleep.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
TO ALL REVIEWERS: Do you really want InuYasha to kill him? I need some creative ways for the hanyou to do it and no one to find out that he did it. THANKS!  
  
Thanks To:silverstarlight, Snooptopian, DarKnight, Aileen, Cutiepie99, Christykay, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Foxterr, and storm05092002  
  
aya and LC WOLF: I am sorry that you feel I did any unjustice...Hhee hhee, oh k, it was wrong of me to give him custody, but it will come into play later. ^_^  
  
WildfireDreams: You would pronounce it any way you want, but I pronouce it Ahv-Dev-Jip.  
  
Nega Knight: No donkeys, got it! They smell? Eww...And I'm really good at rock climbing, I won't fall! Me promise on all my anime things!  
  
Sailor Black 666: You ever use my nickname again and I will kill you. And my other stories? Well, I lost interest in them when no one was reviewing.  
  
simply-keri: I am glad you love my story. I have a book coming out soon too, but I will look for your book in stores. If they have it here then I will buy it, but if not, I'll have my family in parts of America buy it for me! ^_^  
  
Fey Wind: No they haven't beaten Naraku yet. He is actually coming in a few chapters, but I haven't gotten his character down on paper too well yet. I'm working on his way of speaking at the moment. The shards haven't been all found, and I am going to write the final battle and shard purification too. It will be a major chapter.  
  
Trinity_33: I know you ment to offense but as a compliment, but what does having American blood have anything to do with writing? I will e-mail you though with the site of mine, and I thank you very much for your review. Tell me when you have your fic up too, I will read it.  
  
KagomeWannabe: You broke the computer?! O_O;; Hee hee, at least I know I write good! I read that review to my dad by the way and he laughed. He said that some people are nuts, and I said "Only Americans!" ^_^ LOL  
  
VraiValea21: WOW!! You cried? I did too, when I wrote it! I just imagined my little nephew as Dev...so sad...  
  
Zeroenna88: I understand, remember I didn't have computer for long time too. I'm just glad that you only had computer problems, and no health problems.  
  
Well, cleaning is officially my most hated thing to do. I hate it! We have to clean before we leave!! WHY?! Anyway, I promise to write as much as I can on my vacation. I should be writing the next chapter now, since I don't leave for a while, but I am so busy I was surprised I even got this out. I'm sorry that everyone will have to wait so long for the next chapter. Unless of course when I reach my destination I can have a bit on a computer.   
  
My mom has even promised to proof my work while I'm on vacation. I am so happy! My dad said I should spend a lot of time with her and not writing, but how can I not write!? ^_^ be happy I'm so deticated.  
  
My other story is all ready out, and will have the third chapter added to it soon. It's called Hanyou Meets Demi. Read it, I need the reviews.   
  
I might surprised everyone with another chapter if I get time to write. Keep praying though that I do, because I don't know.  
  
Disclaimer: Lalalalala, I own no InuYasha products, though I wish he would come and live with me!! ^_^ No, not own. My story though, and no one better copy my idea! I put long hard thought into this piece... 


	16. Reunion

A/N: Time for Dev again! ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The weekend came quickly for the shard hunters. The gang was tired, but happy. They had collected two more shards and were now returning back to the village.  
  
"Kagome, what's today?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"It's Friday. Today we go and pick Dev up for our weekend visit. Then he stays till Sunday night. We get two days with him," Kagome msmiled and tilted her head to the sky.  
  
"Good, let's hurry. The sooner you get home, the sooner you have your child," InuYasha started walking a little faster. No one complained as they too picked up the pace.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome drove her white 4-door Intrepid up the drive way to the huge house. 'This is his home?' she thought incredously.   
  
InuYasha shifted next to her. "Kagome, this house has as much land as your shrine."  
  
"Thanks, InuYasha, for stating the obvious. He must be rich, but I don't care. I'm going to get a job at the shrine as a priestess and then once again I'll be able to hold my baby. My boy shouldn't be with that man," Kagome parked in front of the large doors. SHe stepped out of the still running car. InuYasha also got out.  
  
"Kagome, what if he says Dev can't come?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Then we call the police and my lawyer," Kagome said with a smile.  
  
InuYasha sighed as they stood at the huge French doors. Kagome reached out and pushed the doorbell. They both heard wind chimes as they waited for someone to open the door.  
  
"That's a stupid doorbell," Kagome muttered. InuYasha didn't react.  
  
Many thoughts were running through the hanyou's head. Most thoughts consisted of, 'Don't attack him. Just get Dev and leave. Don't attack.' He had to block out all the daydreaming images of how he wanted to hurt Ashi.  
  
The door swung open. A man in a nice uniform said in a silky voice, "May I help you?"  
  
"I'm Dev's mom. I'm here for my son," Kagome said.  
  
The man looked at both of them with a question on the tip of his toungue, but he never said it. Instead he stepped aside and motioned for them to enter.  
  
Kagome and a nervous InuYasha stood in the doorway entrance. InuYasha adjusted his black t-shirt and his black baseball cap.  
  
They didn't have to wait long for another person to greet them. This time Dev was in the woman's arms.  
  
When Dev saw Kagome and InuYasha he struggled from the girl's grasp and when the blonde put him down he ran to the two who had raised him. InuYasha immediately picked the two year-old up. "Mammy! Inu!" He cried out.  
  
"Oh, Dev," Kagome hugged him tightly as he was in InuYasha's arms . InuYasha said nothing, it was enough for him to just hold the little boy again.  
  
The happy reunion soon ended when Ashi walked into the main hallway. "Kagome! So, you came to pick our son up? Don't forget the courts said to have him back by 6 pm on Sunday. Just in time for dinner," he then looked at the white haired hanyou, who was scowling and trying to control his own temper. "Kagome, dear, is this your boyfriend? I've seen so much of him."  
  
Before Kagome answered, InuYasha said, "Yes." Kagome did a good job of hiding her surprise, but she was trying to figure out what her half demon friend was up to. 'Does he even know what a boyfriend is?'  
  
"We're leaving," Kagome pulled on InuYasha's arm. "C'mon."  
  
"Bye. See you Sunday," Ashi said politely.  
  
The two left the house and got into the car. Dev going peacefully into his car-seat.  
  
Once the car was on the main roads, InuYasha turned to look at Kagome, "Kagome, what's a boyfriend?"  
  
Kagome smiled at his ignorance, "Almost exactly what it sounds like. Only, well, girlfriends and boyfriends date. They like eachother more then just friends. But they aren't married yet, or might never marry." She wanted to say 'Like you and Kikyo were.'  
  
"Oh," was the only reply she recieved. He understood; at least he thought he did.  
  
They drove the rest of the way back to the shrine in silence.  
  
======================================================================  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed that last chapter. I love all the idea's and what I didn't understand, my mom helped with. I would also like to thank my mom with a special thanks for teaching me how to spell a few new words for this chapter. She helped me so much on my trip! ^_^  
  
I wrote this on the boat to the Grand Canyon. I'm sorry I didn't write more, but it was vacation. I'm sure no one wants to know what it was like for me to be there, so I'll leave out the details. Mostly we left Las Vegas, Nevada to go for a 20 min. drive to Lake Mead. Then we left on a wonderful house boat with all my family and my one friend (her ff.net name is Lady Hazal). We toured Lake Mead and saw the sights. Went to the Grand Canyon in the boat. Couldn't ride the hellocopters or the donkeys. Most all got sea sick the first day from the storm my loving father drove us into, luckily my mom knows about boats and got us out.  
  
If anyone really wants to know what the rest is, I could e-mail them an account. ^_^  
  
Anyway, the next chapter will be longer. It should come out some time next week. I have to get back onto my normal time again.   
  
Disclaimer: The whole trip I saw my younger and older sister's with their guys, and I thought "Why can't InuYasha be real? Then he could be here with me!!" But alas I do not own him, and so was unable to bring him with me. Wouldn't that be kul though!? 


	17. Time Flys

Dev stood beside the table that held his favorite type of cake, chocolate. He loved it when he could be at his mother's house. And today was one of his favorite days of the year, his birthday. He was now six years old, and his mother had promised him he could travel to the fuedal times now. He had been waiting patiently for this day for a long while, and now he could finally go during his visit to see what his mother did all week while he was with his dad.   
  
"Make a wish Dev," Sango said from behind the human boy. She wore a butterfly kimono that shimmered in the light.  
  
He smiled at her, "Aunt Sango, what could I want?"  
  
"If you could have anything, wish for it in your candles. Maybe it will come true," Miroku smiled from across the table. He loved coming to Kagome's time. It was so interesting and spending time with Dev was becoming fun. He straightened out the shirt that seemed like it didn't want to fit him. He was lucky he couldn't read English. It said 'Watch me in public, I can make an ass out of everyone' and then a little donkey was on it.  
  
'Make a wish to stay with Kagome forever,' Sota thought. He sat in his soccer uniform right next to his sister's child. He, like everyone else present, loved it when Dev came every weekend to visit.  
  
Everyone else there: Kagome dressed in a purple kimono, InuYasha in a plain blue shirt and khakis, Mr. Takashido straight from work in his suit, Shippo looking human in a cute shirt that had Kamui from X on it, Keri in an American shirt that said 'Teen slacker for a reason', Shizuka in a traditional Japanese kimono, Grandpa in his priest uniform, and Mrs. Higurashi with a sakura flower dress on. Everyone smiled a bright smile as they waited for Dev to think of a wish.   
  
"I know!" Dev yelled at last. He then took a deep breath and blew out the candles, 'I wish for InuYasha to become my second daddy.'  
  
Everyone clapped for the wonderful joy they felt that he had finally got rid of the fire on the small candles. "Let's eat!" InuYasha said excitedly. Kagome smacked him playfully on the arm for his rudeness.  
  
The rest of the people laughed and then chatter started up. The people were cheerful and excited. Many conversations stayed away from the fact that it was Sunday, and in two more hours Dev would once again be in Ashi's evil clutches.  
  
'I have to get him back into Kagome's arms, but how?' Takashido thought as he bit into his slice of cake. He had become a part of the family practically. He was constantly over to make sure Kagome was ok. That his clients were not falling apart emotionally.  
  
The group enjoyed the rest of the night in a joyful, peaceful, oblivious nature.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
It was Tuesday, and the shard hunters hadn't returned back to the fuedal era. A week off didn't hurt anyone, and they were resting up for the rest of their journeys. Shippo enjoyed it as he shared a room with Sota. Miroku had the first guest room and Sango took over the second. InuYasha still stayed in Kagome's room to keep her company. Neither of them were complaining, but the monk and demon exterminator had teased them slightly about it for a while.   
  
Kagome lay back in the God Tree where she had climbed right before sunset. InuYasha came wandering over towards her. "What you doing?" He called up. His black, human hair fell back against his back after a slight wind gust.  
  
"Just thinking," she called back down. "You know, I couldn't climb this tree when I first met you. I can do many things now." She sighed peacefully.  
  
"Your friend Keri called on the phone thing. She said something about you being old enough to drink and a bar. Also, singing," InuYasha sat down at the bottom of the tree.  
  
"Singing?" Kagome climbed carefully back down to the ground. "Bar? Drinking? Did she say when we were to do these things?"  
  
"No, she said call her back," InuYasha answered. Then he stood and started walking back towards the house. She got the hint and walked back with him.   
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
"See, every new moon they do this thing were you can go and get free drinks if your female. And there is singing. We get to sing!" Keri said into the phone.  
  
"I don't get it," Kagome said. She smiled. She understood, but why would Keri want her to go?  
  
"Well, tonight's the new moon, right? Why not? Can you go?" Keri asked urgently into the phone.  
  
"Actually, I would say, 'Sure!!' but I can't," Kagome said.  
  
"Can't? Why?" Keri asked with a sad tone.  
  
"I can't have any alcohol right now," Kagome said.  
  
"Why? You pregnant?" Keri joked.  
  
InuYasha, who was standing right infront of Kagome and listening to both sides of the conversation (Keri's voice is loud enough anyone could hear it!), blushed. He shook his head.  
  
"No! Keri! Of gods! No!" Kagome almost choked on her own saliva.  
  
"Well, then why? And calm down, it was a joke," Keri laughed at Kagome's over- reaction.  
  
"It's late. And my mom says that I can't," Kagome answered.  
  
"Just say you don't want to," Keri told her with an edge to her voice.  
  
"Fine, I don't want to," Kagome said. She rolled her eyes. 'Americans.'  
  
"Ok, maybe next month! See ya later!" And with that Keri hung up.  
  
"Uh, bye?" Kagome said to the dial tone. She put the phone back on the reciever. Then shaking her head she said to InuYasha, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night."  
  
"Night," he said back and then watched her walk up the stairs to her room. 'Pregnant?! A joke?' his mind screamed. He shook his head of any impure thoughts.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome tossed in her sleep. Her hair was matted down. Her arms were able to flail since the white haired hanyou hadn't come up to sleep next to her yet. "Stop," she muttered in her sleep. Her voice was too soft for anyone, even with sensitive hearing to hear.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
She watched as he raised the knife up and slashed it down. It tore through the child's body easily and made a small noise. The little boy screamed, then no more noise was heard. The man once again pulled the knife up, this time he looked at her. "This is what happens when someone else get's my girl." he drawled out in a drunken slur.   
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs, "My baby! He killed him!!"  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Thanks to: Moo-Moo-chan, homsar: raised by a cup of coffee, mattielover, darkfox, Cutiepie99, Trina, Ruby-sama 4.5, DXFaintlySaneXD, ChaosDragon, Raye-Rei, VraiValea21,   
  
Kagome: Thanks, but I can't get an emmy. I told my father what you said my family laughed. I need critisism, it helps. ^_^ but not too much! If you like this, read some of my originals.  
  
LC Wolf: When I read this review I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair. It is a great idea, and I think I might actually use it. You have a good imagination.   
  
kAyO: I was on vacation, I'm sorry I didn't update. I really am, but there was no computers out there and I used all the paper I had left on the last chapter.  
  
Angel Girl: I had thought about her taking him to the past, but it wouldn't work. Yes, Naraku is still around, Kikyo has her slutty butt every where, and the other demons too. But Dev does get to travel there. Kagome would be considered a kidnapper, and even though they can't find Dev, she would never again be aloud in her time. You know her and family.  
  
simply-keri: I know about the 12 year old thing, my sister likes court TV. ^_^ she practically writes all the legal stuff, then I go and translate to the best of my knowledge. And you have an Inu-chan plushie? I've been looking for a good one, where did you get it? I might actually be able to send for it! ^_^  
  
Well, here is another chapter. I felt like writing this early for an apology of having the last chapter so short. My computer says this is longer then the last chapter, so there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X or InuYasha. But Kamui and Inu-chan looks so kawaii, may I please claim some of them? *Gets hit with lawsuit* Oh k, never mind. 


	18. Dreaming

InuYasha sat with Miroku in the guest room that was temporarally the monks. "And then her friend accused her of being pregnant again," InuYasha explained.  
  
"Well, have you done anything with her?" the monk teased.  
  
"Don't be stupid. We're just friends," InuYasha glared at the monk, but being human, his glare really held no malice in it.  
  
"It was a jest, InuYasha. We both know Kagome isn't pregnant. I don't think she would want another baby after Dev," Sango said from the door.  
  
Both males looked at her. They hadn't noticed she was there. "What do you mean?" InuYasha asked quietly.  
  
Sango shut the door and walked in to sit on the chair for the small desk that occupied the room. "She was raped. She got a child from it. If I had been raped I probably would fear ever being with a guy. We all know she loves Dev a lot, but I know a part of her doesn't. The part that remembers what Ashi did to her every time she looks into Dev's eyes. She might never want another child again..." she didn't get to finish her comment.   
  
A scream tore through the hall. InuYasha immediatly stood up and ran out of the room to rush into Kagome's. "Kagome," he said as he held her down and tried to wake her.  
  
"My baby! He killed him!" she screamed as she woke up. Her eyes fell onto the hanyou holding her down. "InuYasha?" she wispered.  
  
He nodded, "It's ok now. It was just a dream."  
  
She broke down and started to cry. She pulled herself to InuYasha, her body language asking to be held. And he did just that. His arms encircled her and held her close. He didn't want to ask what the dream was about, he didn't have to. She started talking anyway, "It was horrible InuYasha. He killed him."  
  
"Who?" he asked in a small wisper.  
  
"Ashi. He killed my baby," she cried harder.  
  
"Dev is fine," InuYasha told her.  
  
'No, it wasn't Dev who he killed,' her mind told her. The baby hadn't looked like Dev. The baby was too small to be Dev. The child in the dream was still a toddler, but Dev was going to school. 'Why did I have such a weird dream?' she asked herself. "Your right, I'm being silly."  
  
"It's not silly to dream," InuYasha told her. He hugged her a little tighter. "It was just a dream though."  
  
"I know. My dream was too different not to be," she wispered.  
  
He didn't question her about what she ment. He let her be held, until he felt her asleep once again. He layed her down gently. Pulled the covers over her and left the room.  
  
In the hall Sango and Miroku looked at him questionly. "She had a nightmare."  
  
"What did she mean by 'My dream was too different'? What could that mean?" Sango asked the hanyou turned human.  
  
He shook his head. "Maybe just the fact that most people know when they're dreaming."  
  
The other two nodded at his logic.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome woke to the sun coming over the city the next morning. She stretched slightly and relized she was alone. "InuYasha?" she asked. No answer. She sat up quickly and looked around her room. The room was empty of any other person.   
  
She stood up and changed her clothes quickly. Then she proceeded to run down the stairs and into the livingroom. She paused when she saw the tv on. Her hand slipped against the wall as she peaked into the room.   
  
There was the person she was looking for. InuYasha lay sprawled on the couch, his hair alread white and dog ears already returned. She sighed in relief. 'He didn't go back without me.' She didn't know why she was scared of him leaving all of a sudden, but she was. 'He had no reason to leave though.' she told herself.   
  
Another dream had tormented her sleep. A dream of InuYasha leaving and never coming back. But why would she dream such a horrible dream? Why would she even think that he would leave? He had no reason to leave.  
  
He shifted slightly, bringing her out of her thoughts. He opened his eyes, and immediatly smelled her there. "Kagome?" He asked as he sat up and saw her.  
  
She didn't look at him. She kept her face to the floor, her eyes traced the outline of the carpet. "Hi." she said in a wisper.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He stood up and came over to her. She still didn't say anything. "Kagome?"  
  
"I thought you had left me alone," she said.  
  
"I fell asleep watching one of those movie things," InuYasha said.  
  
She turned her head up and looked at him. Then a smile broke out on her face, "So, you didn't do it on purpose?"  
  
He shook his head. "Did you have another bad dream?"  
  
She nodded. Then again looked at the floor. 'Why am I having bad dreams?'  
  
He grabbed her arm and started her towards the stairs again. She looked at him with a quizical face. 'What's he doing?' He didn't look at her though and kept leading her towards her room. When he reached it, he pulled her inside. Then forced her onto the bed.   
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"You look really tired. Go back to sleep," he commanded her.  
  
She did still feel sleepy. "Ok, thanks." and with that she layed down. But she couldn't sleep. She didn't even want to close her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked. He had sat down across the room on the floor to play with her deck of cards.  
  
"I can't fall back to sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," she felt horrible. 'Why am I getting depressed over dreams?' she asked herself.  
  
"You afraid of having another nightmare?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"No. I just feel really sad," she couldn't explain it. 'What's happening to me?!'  
  
The hanyou stood up and walked over to the bed. Then he layed down next to her and pulled her into a hug, "I'll stay here then."  
  
"Thank you, InuYasha," she started to drift off into slumber land.  
  
He too fell asleep again.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Sango sat in her room with Kagome talking and telling her dream to her. "But the baby wasn't Dev."  
  
"I don't get it. If the baby wasn't Dev, then who was he?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. I knew he wasn't Dev, but he was my baby," Kagome felt even more confused now that she was telling someone.  
  
"Well, maybe it was a look into the future," Sango helped.   
  
"But then that means that if I have another boy, he'll die," Kagome looked forlorn after that relization.  
  
"I didn't mean...I ment that maybe it ment that you were going to have another boy, not that..." Sango didn't know how to change her mistake.  
  
"I understand," Kagome said. But now she was starting to get depressed again. 'Over a dream!' she yelled at herself.  
  
"What was the other dream you were talking about?" Sango changed the subject.  
  
"I was standing in one of the temples here. Purifying the grounds, like the good priestess I am. When I felt a feeling on my heart. I ran as quick as I could to the well house, but I couldn't get through the well. And I knew that InuYasha wasn't with me in this time, but in your time. And I knew that he was hurting. Something was wrong over in that time, and I had to hurry. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get through. I had the jewel shards, but I couldn't get through," Kagome looked at Sango for another explanation.  
  
"Maybe, this one just ment that InuYasha wasn't sleeping next to you. It could be your body telling you that you were alone for the night," Sango liked her idea. It was perfect and it wouldn't upset the miko.   
  
Kagome liked it. It made sense and put Kagome more at ease. "Thanks Sango."  
  
"Your welcome Kagome. Now, let's see what your mom made for lunch," and with that said both ladies walked out and down the stairs to pester Mrs. Higurashi for food.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They walked through the fuedal times with a slightly lazy pace. They weren't in a hurry to find a demon, or the shards this time.  
  
"Mom, when do I get to help?" Dev asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked down at her son, "As soon as someone needs help. But this isn't going to be fun and games. This is serious work. And dangerous." She was having doubts about her judgment on when she should have let her son come to the dangerous past. But she had no choice. She wanted to please InuYasha, and to have her son with her too. To do that, she taught Dev how to shoot arrows from a bow she had. And now Dev could help Kagome with pleasing InuYasha and finding the hanyou's precious shards. 'We wouldn't even be here if you didn't break the jewel in the first place,' her mind reminded her. 'So many years ago.'  
  
"I can't wait to show everyone how good I am," Dev smirked in a very Ashi way.  
  
Kagome shuddered slightly, but ignore her son's behavior. 'He's becoming him.'  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi answered the telephone.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi? It's Takashido. I have some bad news and some good news," Takashido sounded rushed.  
  
"What is it?" Now the mother was concerned.  
  
"Well, the bad news first, Ashi is trying for complete custody. And the good news, I have a friend I know who knows of Ashi's rape personally. She wants to help us," Takashido said.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi could hear a woman in the background. "Ok, on Monday, let's meet then."  
  
"Good, see you at lunch time," and with that said he hung up.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi could feel her heart lighten. Even with the bad news, the good news over powered it.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Thanks To: dark-coyote, homsar: a song from the 60s, VraiValea21, bran.chan, Foxterr, INUGIRL, Fey Wind, gigi-chan, DevilWench, KagomeWannabe, Cutiepie99, NamelessMoonshine, and Raye-Rei   
  
Rin: Kill me!? If you do that I won't be able to up-date then no one will be able to find out what happens.  
  
skye_bluu-kitsune: Have you ever not wanted to do something? Then blamed it on your parents or someone else? I do all the time. Kagome just didn't want to go, so she said her mom said she couldn't. She is her own person, but still respects her mom, not that her mom said she couldn't go. Am I confusing yet?  
  
kAyo: No spoilers. Sorry. I can't tell you what's going to happen, but I do leave hints along the way. ^_^  
  
simply-keri: My mom now knows I like plushies! ^_^ And she says she might make an InuYasha one for me. She already makes my t-shirts and pants with my fav. anime characters on them. The disclaimers are on all the tags! LOL  
  
Serena63083: I'm sorry about the different lengths, but I don't really know how much I will write when I write. I just write it out, then translate it. What ever it happens to be when I'm done translating, is what it is. Sorry.  
  
The Deity Of Fun Dinner: I love time jumps, especially when nothing interesting is happening. If things are the same for a number of years, then so be it. I don't like writing the same thing over and over again.  
  
LC WOLF: That's an imagination you have. I don't want to give too much away, but unfortunatly, that wasn't Kouga. Kouga does come in later, and there is a small conflict with him, but nothing big. And don't worry about what's going to happen to Ashi. I've had many people tell me how I should kill him, and I've already wrote the last two chapters of the story. I'm just now filling in the middle of the story. ^_^ And thank you for the compliment on my writing. I'm learning new words as I write this story, and I'm enjoying it.  
  
Nega Knight: No, I have nothing against Americans. My dad is American and so is most of the people who married my family in America. It was just something to write. Don't be paranoid. I'm paranoid about my herritage too, and my name doesn't help! 


	19. Fateful events

Kagome watched as her mom and Mr. Takashido talked in low wispers. She glanced over at InuYasha, who obviously was able to hear everything she couldn't. "What are they saying?" she wispered.  
  
He shook his head. She took that as 'I'm not telling you.' She sighed and went back to her own thoughts.   
  
While they had been in the fuedal era for the weekend, Mrs. Higurashi had been told wonderful news. So, while they were making sure to avoid every youkai under the sun, Takashido was gaining the upper hand.   
  
She looked over at the door for the other office. She knew someone was in there. No, more then just one person. her mother had told her that Takashido had someone who could help her. Someone who had been placed in a similiar situation. 'Someone who was raped?' she asked herself. 'Probably.'  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Mistukai sat in the comfortable chair, her heart pounding in her chest. She had been waiting a while now. Her daughter, Hana, eleven years old sat on the floor with a doll. She was content for now.   
  
She looked over at the other woman in the room. Mistukai had found out her name to be Mika, and was really sorry because she remembered the woman's name from a form she had filled out while she worked for Ashi. Mika's daughter was younger then Dev though, so she was a recent rape case. "I'm sorry," Mistukai whispered to the younger woman.  
  
"Hm? For what?" Mika asked the woman who was also in the same position she was in.  
  
"I led Ashi to you," Mistukai said. She couldn't look the black haired woman in the eyes as she confessed.  
  
Mika looked astonished at Mistukai. "How?"  
  
"Ashi had me working for him. I was his first victim when he first started as a great lawyer. After me, he had me run searches on people. I relized soon though, that a lot of the people were women. Not only women, but young women, who had just turned the age of eighteen...He didn't want our children, so why did he take Dev? I still haven't figured it out." Mistukai watched the two children playing on the floor.  
  
"They're girls. Dev is a boy. Did any of the other women have boys?" Mika couldn't raise her voice loud enough for even her to understand.   
  
Mistukai looked at her, "What did you say?"  
  
"He wanted a boy," Mika told her.   
  
The two women stared long and hard at eachother, both understanding what had to be done.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, InuYasha, Mistukai, Takashido, and Mika all sat in the courtroom the following week. Ashi didn't show up. They had been waiting for over a half an hour and the bastard hadn't shown up.   
  
"Where is he?" Kagome whispered to InuYasha. The hanyou just shook his head, knowing she was talking about Dev not Ashi.  
  
"As the defendant has not shown up, a warrant will be out for his arrest. This case will be on hold until Sato Ashi is aprehended," The improtant judge said. Then he punded the gavel and the courtroom started to disperse.   
  
"What is going on? I thought Ashi wanted custody, why would he do this?" Mrs. Higurashi listened to Kagome while they walked to the ladies room.  
  
"Maybe..." she couldn't say it. She couldn't worry Kagome. 'Maybe Dev is hurt. Maybe Ashi kidnapped him. Maybe they fled to another country.'  
  
Kagome didn't want to hear the maybe. She just wanted to make sure her son was all right.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
"You got a B!" Ashi screamed at the poor child who was sitting in the backseat of his car. "Dev! You have a B on your progress report. No child of mine is an idiot!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Dev said in a quiet voice. He couldn't look at his dad, but he could feel the words hitting his soul and hurting his pride. He was his dad's son. He had to be perfect, or nothing matters in life.  
  
"And no boy of mine will ever be sorry. If you were sorry it wouldn't have happened!!" Ashi was irate now.   
  
Dev was about to say something but didn't have the chance as he felt the pull of the car. Ashi screamed some cuss words as the black car slid off the road and onto the side of the highway. Dev screamed as he saw the tree coming straight for them. Then niether of them saw anything.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome was washing her hands in the ladies room at the courthouse, when she felt something weird run through her body. A feeling that something was wrong. It was close to what she felt when ever there was danger in the fuedal era, but this was different because no youkai could be felt. One thing ran through her mind as she looked at herself in the mirror, 'AvDevjyp.'  
  
================================================================================  
  
Short I know, but must understand a lot. I am really busy now in school. I have exams coming for college, and I must pass them. This is not the end. I am not finished.  
  
The second to the last chapter might be rated R. I have a way to get that though on a PG13 story. Place that chapter and it's original content on my site, then the cut version on here. See, for those who are able to read 18 and older fics with violence, then they may go and read on my site.  
  
www.   
  
Thanks to: VraiValea21, Cutiepie99, gigi-chan, storm05092002, Trinity 33, Fey Wind, KagomeWannabe, skye_bluu_kistune, kAyO, NamelessMoonshine, Raye-Rei, ChaosDragon, Rin, Nega Knight, afk, B-chan, Tashana Ambrosia,   
  
The Deity Of Fun Dinner: I don't have much longer to go actually. Everyone will know the end though, because I always put "THE END" on it. So it leaves people not wondering.  
  
LC WOLF: You have very good ways of killing people, huh? I like it. I might use a couple of your ideas for the final battle.  
  
simply-keri: My mom doesn't get it either and makes fun of me. But she sees my need for clothes and it is cheaper then to buy them. Also she sells them to my friends. She is an artist and writer, so when ever I get to sell something of hers, I usually do. She is brillant. I love my mom. My dad and mom say that if Walt Disney walked into my room and saw my stuff he would die again. ^_^  
  
WildfireDreams: I translated your review to my family and they laughed. Then my brothers got wierd looks on their faces. I think I might take your idea if it is oh k with you.  
  
Hawk Niag: I have talent? Really? Kul!! ^_^ I like those compliments. If you like this, I have originals too! ^_^  
  
jade: With english not really that well in my vocabulary, I am glad for your review. I changed the spelling of whisper if you notice.  
  
Zeroenna88: I thought you had been reading. And I'm not worried about reviews anymore. ^_^ Ashi had to get Dev or it wouldn't have made a good story. ^_^ See, I like torturing my characters. 


	20. Was it fate?

Kagome cried into her hands as she looked at the the lifeless body of her little son. "Dev, please, wake up?" she sobbed.  
  
InuYasha stood in the doorway of the hospital room. His hands nervously adjusted his hat. He couldn't look at Dev or Kagome. 'I should have protected him better. I'm use-less.'  
  
Kagome cried harder into the bedsheets. She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault. "Dev, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to be in pain because of me. I'm sorry that I was too weak to keep you from him." All that answered her was the beeping of the moniters on the boy's life support systems.  
  
InuYasha sighed. Then he caught the scent of the doctors coming down the hall. Along with the doctors was some more humans. The knocked lightly on the wood door, then came into the room. "Ms. Higurashi..." one of the doctors tried.  
  
Kagome looked up at them, then back down at her son. "Don't leave me, k?" she asked the black haired boy. Then walking over to InuYasha and the doctors she sniffled. "Yes?"  
  
"We have to speak to you about Mr. Ashi, ma'am," one of the police officers with the doctors said.  
  
Kagome nodded numbly. "Did he die in the car crash?"  
  
"We can't find his body. After the car hit the tree and your son was thrown from the vehicle, the car rolled into the river. We have found the car, but his body has yet to come up," the police informed.  
  
Kagome nodded, then looked at the doctors, "Is my son going to live?"  
  
One doctor couldn't look at the distraut mother in the eyes. The other held a sad face, "I'm sorry, but he's most likely going to die."  
  
Kagome fell onto her knees crying. InuYasha bent down and held her. "We'll find a way to save him, Kagome," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome just kept crying, knowing full well that the hanyou didn't like the show of weakness. But he didn't say anything about it as he held her in his strong arms.  
  
The doctors and policemen left to leave the mourning mother and, they guessed, step-father.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome lay in her bed, but she couldn't sleep. She snuggled more into InuYasha, trying to get some sort of comfort from his sleeping form. InuYasha, though, wasn't sleeping. He put an arm around her to pull her close. She sighed into his chest, already out of tears to cry. "InuYasha, how could they have crashed?" she whispered, afraid to break the silence.  
  
"I've seen people driving for a while now. Anything could have happened. What I want to know, is why Dev wasn't wearing that seatbelt thing you always make me wear," InuYasha also whispered.  
  
"Ashi probably told him it was ok not to. Where is he? How could his body just dissapear?" Kagome pulled herself as close as she could to InuYasha, as if Ashi were there and sneering at her. She was still afraid of the man, even after all these years.  
  
InuYasha looked at the woman in his arms. 'I know that she is hurting, but how do I fix it? I wish I knew.' He just held her close, hoping to erase all her fears, but knowing now he had no strength to do that. "Everything will be fine. I know it," he told her. He knew he could be lying, but he also knew he loved this woman and would say anything for her to be happy.  
  
"Really?" she looked up at him.   
  
He nodded. They stared at eachother for a moment, then InuYasha leaned down and kissed her. At first she didn't know how to respond, but then she started to kissed back. They broke their first kiss after a moments time, and she layed against him, "Thanks InuYasha." She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. He followed after, being happy that his kiss had cheered her up.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Mistukai and Mika sat at the lawn table on the Higurashi Shrine grounds. They sat waiting for Kagome to come out and talk with them. InuYasha had gone in to fetch the poor girl, who had refused to leave her room except to shower and bathe.  
  
"It's been two weeks since the car accident. Is he still alive?" Mika asked Mistukai.  
  
The older girl nodded. "The poor boy is still alive, but only with the help of machines. Kagome is going to be given the option to 'pull the plug' if he doesn't get brain activity soon. Poor boy, he only just began life." Mistukai had obviously been crying about it earlier in the week. Mika too had dried her eyes from all the crying she had done.   
  
Kagome came slowly out of the Main House. InuYasha pushing her slightly from behind. "Just talk with them," he kept telling her.   
  
"But, I don't want to," she mumbled.   
  
"It will do you some good to. While your speaking with them, I'll go back to my time and see if I can find a way to save him," InuYasha bumped into her when she abruptly stopped. "C'mon, keep going." He pushed her a little, but she wouldn't move. "Fine." He then picked her up and carried her over to the other girls.  
  
"InuYasha! Let me down now!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
'You would think she was pregnant again!' he kept the thought to himself though. He set her down when they reached the table. "Now talk. I'll be right back." And with that said he left the girls to go to the Well House.  
  
"Kagome, we're so sorry," Mistukai said. She stood up and embraced the other woman. "If there is anything we can do..."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Fate. That's what this is. Fate," Kagome let a tear run down her face. 'Fate that along with the evil Ashi, Dev must die!?' her mind screamed.  
  
"Fate? But fate is only what you believe it to be," Mika told the older woman. "This isn't fate, Kagome. His fate is to live. And he will. We will do anything to keep him alive, k?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "But fate wants him dead." She couldn't explain fate to her new friends. The only ones who might believe in fate, would be anyone from the fuedal era. They had to deal with fate everyday.  
  
"Again with fate. There is no such thing Kagome!" Mistukai held the girl tight on her shoulders. "Fate is only what you make it."  
  
"You wouldn't understand. But fate told me a while ago that this would happen. In a dream..." Kagome looked at the ground then turned to the sky. "In a dream of Ashi killing my baby."  
  
The two girls looked at her. They couldn't think of what to say. What could they say?  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha looked at Kaede from across the hut, "He's hurt bad."  
  
"Well, maybe we could save him, but if Kagome's healers can't do anything, what made you think I could?" Kaede asked the white haired hanyou.  
  
"Her 'healers' don't have some of the medicine we do. Their plants are gone. They have no spirit insight, and so can't save the soul. I know you can," InuYasha hated to say it, but... "Please?"  
  
Kaede looked up sharply. "Kagome's world has changed you InuYasha. Yes, I'll help you. Bring me through the Bone Eaters Well when the sun sets tonight."  
  
InuYasha smiled slightly and ran out of the hut. He stopped at where the Shard Hunters were all sitting, "Come with me back."  
  
They looked at him. Then slowly nodded and followed him to the well as fast as they could. They knew something was wrong.   
  
=============================================================================  
  
I would love to thank anyone who reviewed the last chapter by name, but fanfiction is being mean and won't bring my reviews up right now. I will just have to name you in the next chapter. I will answer all questions in the next chapter too...I have a stupid computer.  
  
Fanfiction doesn't like to put site names up, so go into my bio and you will be able to get onto my site. This isn't even close to the last chapter though, so don't worry. There should be around 30 chapters to this story, maybe more or less. I will inform everyone though, when that is so.   
  
www *dot* geocities *dot* / jerin6 / Gykoje *dot* html  
  
Again sorry so short. I'm going to up-load this then go to my concert. I am a singer, and should be getting ready, but didn't want to leave this off for too long.  
  
I didn't kill Dev.  
  
Here is a snipit from the next chapter. *^$#@WARNING! FORESHADOWNING!!@#$^*  
  
::Naraku looked over at his two servents. "Is he going to live?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Kagura did a good job of saving him from the water," one servent bowed low to the half demon.  
  
"Did she...?" Naraku smiled evilly. 'Then my plan is a success.:: 


	21. Keeping Alive, for now

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter 21  
  
They stood next to the bed with the little boy laying almost dead on it. "He looks so small and helpless," Sango whispered.  
  
"That's because he is," Miroku said. He adjusted the red T-shirt he wore and then layed his hand on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to cry, he had promised himself he wouldn't. 'I've seen so many die in my time, but I'm still going to cry for this little boy.' He put his hand up and started a small prayer for Dev.  
  
Shippo looked over the bedspread barely. He had grown much, but still was very young by youkai standards. "Will Kagome be alright if he dies?"  
  
"Kagome can't accept it. I don't think she would be ever alright if he dies. She is blaming herself right now for not kidnapping Dev and taking him to our time to stay," Sango said.  
  
"But everyone knows he wouldn't be able to stay there. And she would have never been able to," Shippo said logically.  
  
"We know that," Miroku looked down at the little boy.  
  
They were all waiting for InuYasha and Kagome to return. They had went to get Kaede. 'I hope she really knows how to save him,' Sango thought.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha sat on the edge of the well as Kagome had ordered him to. 'Hurry Kagome,' he thought.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
She walked into the hut and sat down hard on the wood floor. "Kaede, he's hurt really bad. InuYasha said you could save him," Kagome said in a monotone.  
  
"I do know how to save him, but it's risky. Kagome, you have to really want to save him," Kaede said.  
  
"I do! I'll do anything to save him!" Kagome went into a hysterical fit. Tears started to flow freely down her face. She tried to breath through her nose, but she couldn't.  
  
"Calm down, my child. I will help you, but first, bring me to your era first," Kaede stood up, followed by Kagome. She nodded to the old woman.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They stood outside of the hospital. "This is our healing place. It's called a hospital," Kagome informed the old Kaede, who now wore some clothes her mom owned.  
  
"Let's go inside now," InuYasha went in through the automatic doors. The women followed.  
  
They went up the elevator to the fifth floor, child care unit. Kagome went into the third room on the left. Then came running out and stopped at the nurses station, "Where's Dev?"  
  
"Kagome!" she turned to see Sango come running from the elevator towards her. "He's gotten worse. He's downstairs."  
  
"Downstairs?" Kagome paled.  
  
"What's downstairs?" InuYasha asked innocently.  
  
Kagome didn't answer as she ran to the elevator and hit the button for the next floor down. No one followed her, knowing she wanted to be alone.  
  
They ran into the elevator next and Sango pushed one of the buttons. "He was fine, then one of the machines started beeping. After that one, all the machines started making noise. The nurses came in and started to un-hook him and roll him out. He's been downstairs for about ten minutes now. They won't let anyone in to see him, but they are all running everywhere. I hope he's ok."  
  
"What machine started beeping?" InuYasha asked the demon exterminator.  
  
"I don't know, just one of them," Sango said as the doors opened.  
  
They walked into the white hallway. The first thing they saw was Kagome. She was sitting in a seat outside of a door, crying. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They huddled in the candle light room. One man laying on the ground, bloody, and obviously hurt bad. One man sitting like a king in the corner of the room on the floor. He didn't look concerned about anything.  
  
"Naraku," a woman came in a bowed immediatly to the king like man.   
  
"Kagura, you have better not had killed the man," Naraku sneered at the demon woman bowing to him.   
  
"I think he'll live. He's not a scrawny human. He's tormented that hanyou's mate more then once. We will be able to use him," Kagura defended her actions.  
  
Naraku looked over at his two servents, "Is he going to live?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Kagura did a good job of saving him from the water," one servent bowed low to the half demon.  
  
"Did she...?" Naraku smiled evilly. 'Then my plan is a success.' He looked over at the full demon woman, "They had better be right."  
  
"I didn't mess up this time, my lord," Kagura said as she bowed again and left the room.  
  
"This time," Naraku laughed.  
  
================================================================================  
  
Authors Note: I'm really sorry this took so long, is so short, and I am just appologissing. I have had many singing concerts lately, have been trying to get a plane ticket somewhere, and have been having family and friends problems. Mostly date problems. Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon, I promise.  
  
And I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I really lost my train of thought. I have a concert to go to now, so dewa ja matta ne minna!  
  
I'm going to up-date Hanyou Meets Demi in one more day. So go and read it, ne?  
  
Thanks To:  
  
For Chapter 19, Fateful Events: Fantasy Cat, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, DevilWench, KagomeWannabe, Fey Wind, Eartha, Raye-Rei, Moo-Moo-chan, Cutiepie99, SilverStarWing, Goddess of Light, kAyO, Friend of Shippou, QDK, Yura, B-chan, Foxterr, Jessica M., Serena63083, Hawk Niag, simply-keri, U.S., LC WOLF, Airen, Shadow, & WildfireDreams  
  
Trinity_33: My parents are like that. I can't get a B or else I lose all my privliges. It's a Japanese thing I think! ^_-  
  
XxDiclaimer27xX: I know, that's why I thought it would make a great story. I actually know someone who had their raped child taken away from them.  
  
For Chapter 20, Was it Fate?:Cutiepie99, Hawk Niag, Minakokiss, VraiValea21, WildfireDreams, KagomeWannabe, Raye-Rei, kAyO, INUGIRL, NamelessMoonshine, SilverStarWing, Zeroenna88, storm05092002, DevilWench, LC WOLF, & StarLight Rain  
  
The Deity Of Fun Dinner: Yup yup! I is professional. Really, I love to sing. I sing at charity things for kids, old people, and people who just need picking up. I refuse to sing for money, because I only do it to make people happy. Though, sometimes I get tips. All money I do recieve goes to poor people.  
  
simply-keri: You would make a good penpal online...just a thought! ^_^  
  
France Gamble 


	22. Plans

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"We're going to save him Kagome," InuYasha told the sleeping woman. He looked around at the others. Miroku holding Sango, who had also fallen asleep in Dev's new hospital room, looked over at the hanyou in sympathy.  
  
"What are we going to do to save him?" Miroku asked.  
  
InuYasha sighed. "We aren't going to do anything."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm going to do something," InuYasha interupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know exactly how it works, but Kaede said that I would be able to save him...with my blood."  
  
"Blood? But, your a hanyou. How can..." he didn't finish as he relized exactly what the old priestess had in mind.  
  
InuYasha just looked at the woman in his arms, "I'm going to do it to save her son. I don't care what happens to me."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They sat in the Dev's room. Kagome was trying her best not to cry as she looked at her son, now hooked up with more machines. "We have to save him, InuYasha."  
  
"I know," InuYasha sat down on the opposite side of the bed. He breathed in his nervousness in a long sigh. He looked at Kagome, the woman he loved. 'I have to do this for her.'  
  
'Why is he so nervous? Is there something he isn't telling me?' Kagome wondered as she pulled out her pocket knife from her left jeens pocket. "Ok, I'm ready."  
  
InuYasha nodded, "Me too."  
  
They both looked at Kaede. She nodded and started chanting something. Kagome held the knife to her right wrist. Gritting her teeth, she cut her wrist, following the lines that were natural. Then did the same to a part of Dev's wrist. After tying her wrist to the boy's, she passed the knife to InuYasha. He did the same with his left wrist. They both sat there for a minute. The blood didn't flow onto the sheet, but started to mix. Kagome and InuYasha both breathed in sharply, before darkness took over their sight.  
  
Kaede looked at both adults, passed out, as she stopped her chanting. 'May all the Gods be with ye.'  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Naraku sat patiently across from the recently awaken human. "Are you still hurt?"  
  
"I have a slight headache, but not as bad as before. What happened? And where am I?" Ashi looked around the room that was in ancient castle.   
  
"Good, you should be fine. Anyway, about where you are. You have been taken to the past. You were in a horrible car accident that my servent caused," Naraku sneered.  
  
"Accident? My son! What about my boy?" Ashi asked the evil half-demon.  
  
"Died," Naraku smirked evilly.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Miroku watched as Sango tried to explain to Mrs. Higurashi what InuYasha and Kaede had in mind. "You see, it's going to save him."  
  
"But at what cost?" Mrs. Higurashi knew nothing came without a price.  
  
"He might be half demon for a while. Or hold some traits," Sango said.  
  
"Tell her everything," Miroku said to Sango.  
  
Shippo and Sota looked at Sango with apprehension. Sango sighed as she looked in the boys eyes. "Kagome has nothing to loose. But if Dev doesn't accept InuYasha's blood, then InuYasha and Dev will die. They're connected right now. All three of them will be able to feel everything the other two feel. It's risky, but has worked in the fuedal era a couple of times."  
  
"Both boys could die?" Mrs. Higurashi knew that no one had told Kagome that.  
  
============================================================================  
  
I'm not that mean people. Just I had to write two chapters for this part. It just didn't work in only one. ^_^  
  
So, click and read the next chapter. I placed two chapters up for all of my fans. This is my thank you this time.  
  
France 


	23. Helping at a Cost

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Darkness.  
  
InuYasha looked around, "Kagome!" No answer. "Kagome where are you?!" He couldn't see, and couldn't hear anything.  
  
"InuYasha..." it was faint, but he caught it. Running in the supposed direction; he relized the dark was receeding. It was becoming brighter with every step he took.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
She looked around. For miles in all directions lay the grassy field she stood in. 'How did I get here?' Then a thought struck her, "InuYasha? Dev? Are you two here?" No one answered her innocent question.  
  
'Why am I here?' her mind raced for the answer. She couldn't think of one.  
  
"...help..." a voice called to her. She didn't kno where it came from, but she knew she had to help who ever it was. She started to run.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
He stopped infront of a large white door. Hestitantly, he reached out and pulled on the handle. The door opened slowly with no noise. He stepped into a large, long hallway with doors on either side.  
  
Pain. Pain flooded his senses. It was all he knew as he thought he was being torn apart. When he thought he would die from the pain, it stopped. He straightened up and peered down the white hall to the many different coloered doors. Some of the colors he never thought existed. From off-white to puke green to neon pink, there was never a colored used more then once.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered. He was afraid to speak any louder.  
  
"InuYasha," a small voice called to him. He ran down the hall till he reached a dull orange door that was slightly ajar. He pushed it open and gazed inside.  
  
Inside was all orange just like the door. Picture frames were on the walls, but they held no pictures. A small orange chair was in the far corner. But none of this had InuYasha's attention.  
  
"Dev?" he asked the small figure on the orange carpet.  
  
The boy brought his head up where it had been resting on his knees. His clothes consisted of a bright white robe that seemed to clash with the orange room. He had a blank, unexpressionless face that didn't seem to fir any boy his age. "Who are you? Why are you here?"  
  
"Dev, you don't reconize me?" InuYasha knelt down next to Kagome's son.  
  
"He doesn't know you," a rough kids voice said from the orange couch.   
  
InuYasha's head whipped up and looked at a kid he hadn't seen sitting there before. He took in the fact that he looked just like the kid in his arms, not only that but his clothes were black instead. "What's going on?" He looked from the white Dev to the clad black Dev.  
  
"I'm Dev, he's AvDevjyp. Get it right," the kid stood up from the couch. He held a sneer that would never look good on anyone.   
  
"Ok, Dev. How is this possible? There are two of you?" InuYasha was utterly confused, and he hated being confused.  
  
"Look, you entered her. We've been stuck. We really don't like this room, too orange, but we can't return to our own rooms because we can't find our rooms. If you help us, I'll tell you everything you wanna know," Dev walked up and looked InuYasha in the eyes. A defiant thing to do to any adult, let alone a dog demon.  
  
"No!" AvDevjyp screamed.  
  
"What?" InuYasha asked the little boy.  
  
"No, don't listen to him. We have no answers. He doesn't know anything," AvDevjyp looked up at InuYasha with innocent, none seeing eyes.   
  
"How come you can't find your rooms? What's in your rooms?" InuYasha stood up and looked down at Dev.  
  
"Our rooms are where we stay until we're needed. This place is full of them, but we can't find ours. Are rooms are our rooms," Dev answered.  
  
"That made no sense," InuYasha looked between the two children. "Ok, what do they look like?"  
  
"They're right across from eachother. My room has a black door. His white. Not that hard to miss, but we can't see colors. We're lost. Someone placed us in here," Dev answered again.  
  
"Ok, I'll go find your rooms," InuYasha looked at the door behind him. "Come with me."  
  
"Fine," AvDevjyp stood up.  
  
"No!" Dev slamed AvDevjyp onto the floor.  
  
InuYasha turned around, "What did you do that for?" He knelt down to the crying boy.  
  
"No, he can't move until I say so. He moved," Dev narrowed his eyes at his double.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dev," AvDevjyp looked up at the other boy, "May we go with him?"  
  
"Yes, but me first," Dev walked out of the room. InuYasha helped the other boy up and they all left the room.  
  
In the hall InuYasha looked around and noticed that some of the doors had a wierd grey tint to them. "Why are they grey?"  
  
"We don't see colors, we couldn't tell you," Dev said.  
  
The half dog demon surpressed the growl that lay deep in his throat. "Fine, c'mon."  
  
They started walking down the hall. InuYasha looking at all the doors.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome came running through one of the doors and ran straight to him. She hugged with all her strangth.   
  
"Kagome, you found your way here," InuYasha said. Then he looked behind him. "I found Dev, but he is split. AvDevjyp and Dev," InuYasha pointed to each boy in turn.  
  
AvDevjyp smiled kindly, as Dev smirked, "Mother!" They both said it in the equal tone that made it sound almost scarry.  
  
"My boy is two?" Kagome looked at the both of them.   
  
"I think it's the evil side and the innocent side," InuYasha told her. The boys looked at him in curiosity. He just smirked a knowing kind of smirk.  
  
"Well, we were going to find our rooms," Dev said.  
  
"Yes, yes. Kagome, I need your help. Some of these doors are a wierd grey color, and I can't figure it out," InuYasha looked at one then pointed for her to see.  
  
"That's not grey, that's pur...ple...InuYash! Your color blind!" She looked at him with knowledge.  
  
"Color blind? No, I'm not," InuYasha just wanted to argue for argument sake.  
  
"Yes, you are," Kagome argued back.  
  
"Can we just find that damn rooms!" Dev yelled at them.  
  
Kagome turned to the boy with wide eyes, "Dev, watch your language."  
  
"What-ever. Find the rooms," Dev said. He gave them a hatred type stare.   
  
AvDevjyp hugged himself in comfort. "Please don't yell again Dev."  
  
"Stupid brat," Dev said to the other boy as they started walking again.  
  
Kagome didn't know how to yell at him for yelling at himself. It would just sound too wierd. So, she said nothing. They walked on in silence.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kaede watched as InuYasha's body tensed and relaxed. She knew when he had reached Dev's mind because InuYasha spasmed. Kagome's body did nothing. Her blood having no side-effects against Dev's. 'This would be so much easier if the child had been InuYasha's too.'  
  
She sat back to wait a little longer.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They reached their destination. Black door on the left, white on the right. "Well, your rooms. Now what?"  
  
"We have to get in them..." Dev looked at Kagome, "Then I'll wake up."  
  
"You? What about him?" she pointed to the other half of her son. The white robed boy looked at her and smiled.  
  
"He hasn't been awake for a while now...Not since dad took me," Dev said. He smirked at her horrified face.  
  
"That's why you act so selfish," InuYasha said.  
  
"Open the doors," Dev commanded.   
  
InuYasha wanted to hit him, just once, but he knew Kagome wouldn't like it. Instead he went to the white door and tried the handle. It was locked. "Why in all the chambers of Hell doesn't things just work for once," he cursed.  
  
Kagome walked over and tried the handle. It turned. She didn't push it open though, "InuYasha, we have to return them at the same time. He has to have both parts, not just one."  
  
InuYasha nodded and went over to the black door. He tried the handle and found it open. "One...Two...Three!" And both doors opened.  
  
The black room pulled Dev into it. The white room pulled AvDevjyp. InuYasha and Kagome both felt like they were being pulled apart by the wind, then blackness enveloped both.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Three of them. There, right in front of her. Three. A small black haired boy of about nine, a white haired hanyou with impassive eyes, and a demon. The demon was what scared her most. She needn't fear though as she saw they were all sleeping. She was in the forest in the fuedal era, they didn't move from against the tree they leaned against.  
  
"Hello?" she asked them.  
  
The hanyou opened his eyes and looked at her, "Kagome."  
  
"InuYasha, where am I?"  
  
"My mind. Dev has two...I have three...What do you have?" the hanyou didn't look right. He didn't hold the innocence the child would possess, or the anger and hatred the demon would possess. He held nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
"InuYasha, this is what you use most?" she asked.  
  
"No, I never use this. This would be too hard to use. I use either of them, but only in small amounts. Too much would kill me," he stepped forward toward her. His eyes didn't glisten like she loved them to do.  
  
"You don't love me, do you?" she asked suddenly. No shame here. No embarrassness could be held in the mind.  
  
"Love. Kagome, I loved you the moment I saw you. I'm afraid though. I'm afraid you want only part of me. Would you take all of it?...I'm going to die," he didn't hold any of the blush that would be there if they talked about this on the outside.  
  
"Die? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Dev is rejecting me. I have to leave now, or die. If I leave, he will die. I will save him for you. You don't want all of me, but hold onto your child," InuYasha then turned and looked at the other two. "Want to say anything?"  
  
They both opened their eyes. The child walked up to her, "Don't leave me alone for too long, k? I don't like to be left alone. I want to stay with you, and only you. I don't like it when you play with Shippo and leave me alone. I don't like it when you yell at me about hurting someone. I'm only playing, and don't mean to be harsh. I just wanted you to love me. I'm sorry. I have to die now."  
  
She could feel the tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry here, but she knew that she would wake up crying.  
  
The youkai walked up to her, but didn't threaten her. "You never let me fight. I protect you and you yell and scream. You even cursed me. Why? Why didn't you ever let me protect you right? I love the thrill the battle gives me, but I'm always having to save you! You should learn your place and stay away from danger. Don't forget to keep away from evil. I'm leaving now." His voice had been harsh, but she knew even his fighting side loved her.  
  
'He loved me forever, and I'm only now letting him get close to me. Why? Why didn't I just look at him and see it was me he was looking at,' her mind screamed at her.  
  
"We have to leave now. Hold the right ceremony. Sorry," they all spoke at once. The childs eyes filled with tears, the hanyou remained impassive, and the demon held anger.   
  
"No, I'm sorry I never showed my love," Kagome told them as the world dissapeared.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha looked at the shrine grounds he stood on. "Kagome?"  
  
"Here," a voice said from behind. He turned to see Kagome, and... "Kikyo?"  
  
"No, and yes. I'm the side that never died from the spirit that came and enbodied this being when she was born. I don't remember being Kikyo though. I just know that's what you could call me," the kikyo look alike said.   
  
"I'm Kagome. The whole her. I feel her anger, love, and anguish...We love you InuYasha. We love you more then anything, but you don't show it in return. This causes us our strife. Don't be shy anymore," Kagome, the other girl not so strong looking as Kikyo, said.  
  
"You are saying that death is apon you, InuYasha," the Kikyo/Kagome told him.  
  
"I knew I was going to die doing this. We saved Dev, but I knew he couldn't hold my blood in his own. I'm going to die, yes," InuYasha walked forward, but he didn't know which one to hold. They both were his Kagome.  
  
"You're leaving now. Just know we love you...I love you," they both said at once.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kaede rushed as fast as she could toward the bed when InuYasha started to convulse. "InuYasha! InuYasha wake from thee dream!"  
  
His wrist came undone and he flopped to the floor. He opened his eyes to look at the old lady, "Tell her I'm sorry..." With that said his eyes closed.  
  
Kagome came running over to the other side of the bed, "InuYasha?...InuYasha!" she layed down and cried on his chest. "I love you, don't leave me."  
  
Dev opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked at his mother and InuYasha laying on the floor. He couldn't talk because of a tube that had been stuck down his throat, so he just watched as Kagome cried on the one he had always wanted as another father.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Raye-Rei, silverstarlight, Arain, Anonymous, shizuka ame, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, XxDisclaimer27xX, Cutiepie99, Friend of Shippou, Tashana Ambrosia, Trinity_33, WildfireDreams, depressed-girl001, Snooptopian, and LC WOLF  
  
The Deity Of Fun Dinner: Nah, I just like to sing. I sing for fun, not the money. If I wanted to sing for money I live in the USA. ^_^ Kidding. Anyway, I just love to sing, and for now I'm off. Hopefully for another week too, that way I can finish this story.  
  
Foxterr: About thirty or so.  
  
SiverStarWing: I like to read them too! LOL Anyway, they are there because I read them and then use their style. I don't really have a style of writing yet. What's your favorite...and my authors list is almost full too, because now I place authors instead of stories...I ran out of room!!  
  
A/N: Again I say this. I placed two chapters up for the fact that I have so many reviews, and so many people reading my story. I've never in my entire life thought I was a good writer. I wasn't even going to place this story on here. Wow. I'm getting teary eyed thinking that I have fans! ^_^   
  
The next chapter will be another twist. All this sadness is getting to me...  
  
Oh, and I thought of a horrible ending. I say horrible because good endings the good-guys win...  
  
France 


	24. Too Many Tears

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter 24  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat in the hall waiting for some news on both her son and...and her love. The doctors had been warned ahead of time that he wasn't normal. But they had also been warned not to get any ideas on disecting, experimenting, or anything along those lines. Kagome had said it in such a way that put fear in anyone.  
  
Dev seemed perfect, besides the fact that he now bore fangs. He was just slightly stronger then usual too. Nothing Kagome didn't mind, as long as he was ok again.  
  
She straightened her skirt and wipped her eyes from the tears that still flowed. She was so happy when she had heard his faint heart beat while crying on his chest, but it had been so faint.  
  
Dr. Manako told her that he didn't seem to want to live. It was all in the will, he had said. 'Why wouldn't InuYasha WANT to live?' Kagome thought. She felt the tears come to the corner of her eyes. 'No, I'm not going to cry again. I have to be strong, because I know he is. He wouldn't leave me...would he?'  
  
Sango looked at her best friend. 'Kagome, I'm so sorry,' she hugged Miroku for support. She knew what it was like to loose someone she loved. She knew the feeling deep down. A small, silent tear fell down her face.  
  
Miroku wiped it away without a single word or perverted gesture. He was actually being very sweet. "Sango, are ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine," she pretended. They both looked at eachother then at their friend. Kagome was crying now. Full force tears.  
  
No one moved to comfort her. She needed time to be alone, they had already comforted her a lot. What she really needed was the arrogant hanyou. They all knew it. They were he knew it too.  
  
"InuYasha, why don't you want to stay with me?" they heard Kagome sob.  
  
Sango stood up from her chair and went to sit next to the sobbing woman. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome jerked her head up and then tried to wipe the tears away. "Sorry Sango."  
  
"Don't be...listen, InuYasha...he...thinks he has to die," Sango told her.  
  
"What? Why!?" Kagome stood up and faced Sango. Her anger flared.  
  
"Kagome, calm down. Listen, I only told you because I think you should know. He wants to live but he can't," Sango stood up too. Only to protect herself, nothing more.  
  
"Why? Why does he have to die? No one has to die, Sango!"  
  
"If he doesn't die...Dev will..."  
  
Kagome all of a sudden couldn't breath. She tried to catch her breath. A wheezing sound came from her mouth, but her lungs didn't obey. Then she went into darkness.  
  
Sango reached out and caught her friend before she could fall. "She passed out," she told Miroku as he took the woman from Sango's capable hands. He nodded slowly.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
He stood in the cold. He knew where he was, exactly where he was now. The cold wind blew across the meadow. "Naraku, what do you have in store for me?" he asked the fresh wind that had blown across this land hundreds of years ago.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
She lay next to him. Waiting patiently for him to open his eyes and say something arogant so she could smile and laugh. So she could mock anger, then start to cry that he scared her so much. But he didn't. He didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Beep...beep...beep," the machines mocked her. They seemed to tell her that in any second they could pronounce him dead.   
  
'Pronounce his arrogant, selfish, bastard self...dead...' she could feel the tear fall down her cheek. In a minute she would have to leave and check on her son.  
  
"Is InuYasha ok mom?" he would ask. And she would have to be strong and shake her head. Then he would probably either just be sad or start to cry. "He did it for me, huh?"  
  
And she would not answer him. She wouldn't be able to. 'He had to,' she would think. 'But he'll make it out alive.'  
  
She sobbed harder next to him. "Please, InuYasha, don't leave."  
  
"Beep...beep...beep...beep..."  
  
"I love you. I want you to stay with me...forever..."  
  
"Beep...beep...beep...beep..."  
  
"I have to check on Dev. Please, stay. Don't leave me, k?" she knew he wouldn't answer.  
  
"Beep...beep...beep...beep..."  
  
She stood up and kissed his forehead. Then not taking her eyes off of him, she backed out of the room. Then as fast as she could she ran to Dev's room down on the floor above InuYasha's.  
  
In the room she had just left the machine still mocked, "Beep...beep...beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
Nurses and doctors rushed into the room.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Thanks To:  
  
For Chapter 22: The Deity Of Fun Dinner, LC WOLF, WildfireDreams  
  
For Chapter 23: storm05092002, Mizu, StarLight Rain, NamelessMoonshine, INUGIRL, Inutori, Trinity_33, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Zeroenna88, Umi, solar-sun, nikki, Hawk Niag, Foxterr, Cutiepie99, VraiValea21, Ryokomayuka, LC WOLF, Moo-Moo-chan, Snooptopian, kAyO, Harmony, amelle, silverstarlight, Kyron, Jessica M., SilverStarWing, WildfireDreams, Johnna, XxDisclaimer27xX, Zoe 1063, depressed-girl001, Tashana Ambrosia, mv, and skye-bluu-kitsune  
  
A/N: Thanks so much, but it's not the end yet! I left it on a nasty cliff-hanger! One last twist to come, then the end. The end might surprise a couple people too...^_^  
  
France 


	25. Future Awaits

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter 25  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He looked around the vast whiteness that surrounded him. "Where am I?"  
  
"Dead," a person walked up from behind him. A beautiful, kind, womans voice coming from said person.  
  
"Dead?" he asked. He turned around and looked at the woman. "...mom?"  
  
"InuYasha, what are you doing here? You're not to die yet...your too young," his mother wrapped him in a deep hug that he hadn't felt in many years.  
  
"I died to save him. I had to die..." he turned away from her.  
  
"Died to save Dev..." she said. He turned sharply towards her. "I can see everything from here...your dad told me."  
  
"Everything?" he asked. "But how? You died in the fuedal times, and I died in Kagome's time."  
  
"When your dead time doesn't matter. I can follow you. I can follow her. I see everything that happens...no, I mean I give you guys privacy, but I know what's going on," she smiled at him. "I know you missed me, but you can't stay here. You have to go back."  
  
"Why? What if I don't want to?" he asked.  
  
"Because there is so much to happen in your future. If you don't go back, then it will never happen," she let him go and started to walk away. "Follow me real quick. I will show you."  
  
He followed her through the white till they reached a small well. "This looks like The Bone Eaters Well."  
  
"It kind of is. This well is your future. Look inside and see what you will miss if you die now," she leaned over and looked in. He followed her lead.   
  
Inside the well:  
  
He stood leaning against the frame of the door in the Higurashi's living room. On the floor in front of the tv were Dev and little boy with black hair and little puppy ears. They were playing a video game of some sort. Dev obviously won as he started to cheer and get a little too exicited. The little puppy/boy jumped to his little feet and yelled in his three year old voice, "You cheated Dev! Not fair!" And with that said he jumped at Dev.   
  
He knew he had to break it up before someone got hurt. He personally didn't know which would get hurt, but he didn't want to take the chance of pissing off Kagome. "Now, now, Ryu, that's not the way to loose. Stop fighting with your brother." InuYasha picked up the little three year old off the eleven year old.   
  
Back out of the well:  
  
InuYasha pulled his head up. "Kagome and me?" he asked his mother. She nodded slowly. "So, then she likes me enough to..."  
  
His mother laughed. "See, if you die, then your not only killing yourself. If you die, you kill another being as well. You don't want to kill Ryu do you?"  
  
He shook his head vigerously. "No...I guess I should live...but Dev!?"  
  
"He won't die. We actually were going to use one of those 'miracles' on him. You beat us to it though...he was also going to get one of these lectures, but not from me," she smiled at him. "So, I don't have to convince you anymore?"  
  
"That was the thing to show me. What else did you have planned?" he looked at her with his favorite smirk.  
  
"Ashi..."  
  
"Ashi?! He's alive?!" he balled his fists up.  
  
"Calm down now. Yes, he's alive. You have to hurry and get better. Naraku has him..."  
  
"How!?"  
  
"Sshh! I'm getting to that. Naraku has him because he found out about the well. He couldn't get through, but somehow Kagura could. Kagura came through and heard something on Ashi. She heard how he had messed up Kagome's life, so Kagura used her wind to cause the accident that put Dev in his coma. Then saved Ashi from drowning when he was thrown into the river. Brought him back to the fuedal times, and gave him to Naraku. Naraku is going to slowly turn the poor, yes I said poor, guy into a hanyou," she looked at her son very seriously. "Your father says that only you can stop Naraku and Ashi. Ashi will still be able to get through the well, making Naraku's influence in Kagome's time. This is bigger then just Kagome being raped InuYasha. You have to kill both of them. And please, for all the gods sakes, stay away from your brother. Don't fight with him, and just keep your mind on the matters at hand...and keep Dev away from the fuedal times too...please?"  
  
"Why? Dev showed us he could handle himself well in the...wait, you know something your not telling me," he looked at her deep into her eyes.  
  
"I already said too much. Goodbye, for now, my son. Your father and I are always proud of you. We hope you stay on the right path. Be nice to her and your children. Bye..."  
  
He looked around. She had dissapeared. 'Damn.'  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome shuffled her sobbing self to the edge of the room. They had just brought InuYasha back to life. She fought the urge to just jump over to him and yell at him to wake up. It worked in the past. To yell at him when he was hurt. "But your not just hurt, your dieing. Why InuYasha?! Why?" She fell to her knees and sobbed all hunched over. "InuYasha come back to me."  
  
"Stop crying," he muttered from the bed. She stopped breathing and looked up sharply.   
  
"Inu...Yasha?" she stood up on shaky legs.   
  
"Yeah, please don't cry, k?" he blinked rapidly as his eyes tried to adjust to the light that they hadn't seen in a full week.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha!" she ran over to the bed and collapsed to cry on his shoulder. "You saved Dev, but why didn't you tell me!!"  
  
"I know I saved him. I know...I couldn't tell you. Kagome, how could I?" He held her with one arm as his other hand was held up to show him why it was in pain. His body was trying to heal itself, but needles and tubes were in it. "Kagome, get these out please?"  
  
She looked up and whipped the tears from her eyes too see what he ment. "You can't take those out yet. The doctors and nurses have to. And they are keeping you hydrated."  
  
"My body can't heal with them in it," he pointed out logically.  
  
"Fine, I have to tell them all that your alive anyway," she smiled joyfully. Then in the spare of a moment thing she leaned over and captured his lips with hers. He smiled against her.  
  
'Now this is a way to wake up from near death!' his mind played with him.   
  
"I'll be right back. Don't move, don't do anything but stay awake and breathing!" she said laughing and crying her happy tears.  
  
"As long as you stop crying," he said.  
  
She nodded and ran from the room. She was too afraid to take too long. She didn't want him to die while she left. Or to go back into his forced coma. "Thank you all the gods in the whole entire Nirvana. I love you all!" she prayed happily.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Thanks To: SilverStarWing, Snooptopian, Tinity_33, skye-bluu-kitsune, Tsurashi Konneru, Zeroenna88, AnimeTiger, VraiValea21, INUGIRL, Harmony, Cutiepie99, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, LilacRose23, Friend of Shippou, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Raye-Rei, and simply-keri  
  
simply-keri: It's kul. I forgive you! ^_^ Do you want me to e-mail you first then...or what? I've never been an online pal before...^_^  
  
A/N: I can't believe you all thought me would actually kill Inu-san! What do I look like? Another Ashi?! Grr...I actually smiled as I wrote the part where he lives. I read the original version to my brother and he cheered. ^_^  
  
Sugoi! I up-dated faster then usual! I guess I was just sick of the threats. And who said I only had one chapter left...I think I said about 30 chapters to this story. For one of the chapters it is rated "R" so I'm going to place a "cut" version on here. On my site will the "un-cut" version. Only people 17 and older should read it. Too much violence for younger audiences. Enough rambling. I have chapters to write. Bye bye!  
  
France 


	26. Being Alive

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter 26  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Two days later they all sat in the Higurashi's livingroom. InuYasha sat on the floor across from Dev. They looked at eachother in silence.   
  
Kagome talked to her mother, "If he's still alive, he has custody of him."  
  
"He can have custody only if he comes and picks him up. No one knows where he is. We can slap abondonment on him, and the judge will have to see it as that," Mrs. Higurashi surprised herself.  
  
"You're right, but what do we do in the meantime?" Kagome looked at her son who was staring intently at InuYasha. Then she turned her gaze to the hanyou. 'What are they doing?'  
  
Dev then cracked a smile; InuYasha smirked. A second later they both started to laugh. Everyone jumped.  
  
"InuYasha, grow up!" Sango yelled at him.  
  
"I'm just having some fun," InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"He can hear me, mom," Dev laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku sighed, "Remember, I told you he would have some of InuYasha's blood in him for a while. That connected them. That means a lot of things, but mostly, things are going to be weird around her for a while."  
  
I don't think they like us doing this, Dev thought to InuYasha.  
  
They'll get used to it, but then it will be gone by then, InuYasha told the boy.  
  
They both cracked a smile. Kagome sighed, "So this whole silence thing because you were 'talking' to eachother?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Dev answered.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, your smart," InuYasha told her. "You sure catch on quick."  
  
"Is that a sarcastic remark, InuYasha?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Uhm, maybe," InuYasha didn't know where this was going.   
  
She smiled even bigger and jumped up from her seat to surprise him with a hug, "Thank you so much!"  
  
InuYasha froze. Then slowly put one of his arms around her. "You're welcome?" he said slowly and questionly.  
  
She hugged him tighter then stood up and said, "Let's eat something. I'm starving."  
  
They all watched her leave the room with Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"She's still in shock I think," Shippo said after they left.  
  
"In shock over what?" Sota asked.  
  
"InuYasha being awake and well," Dev told his uncle.  
  
The older people all looked at the kids. "When did you guys get to be smart?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I had to grow up sometime," Shippo answered.  
  
"I go to school and get great grades," Sota proclaimed proudly.  
  
"I have his blood in me," Dev answered smartly.  
  
"That shouldn't make you smarter," Sango said.  
  
"Hey!" InuYasha yelled at her.  
  
"See, he couldn't come back with any wise remark," Miroku stepped in. They both smiled at the easily angered hanyou. Then walked out of the room.  
  
"They're right you know," Shippo told him.  
  
"Shippo, run!" Sota yelled as they both looked and saw InuYasha take a swing at the younger demon. They both laughed when he missed and they ran into the kitchen to get their food.  
  
"I believe it's because I have your blood," Dev told him.  
  
"Nah, they're right. You just were smart on your own," InuYasha looked down at the boy and smiled. Dev didn't smile back but rather bowed his head in shame. "What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Nothing," Dev lied. Unaware that he did he let the thought, My dad doesn't think I'm smart.  
  
InuYasha sighed. He still wasn't good at this no matter how much he tried. "Dev, come here."  
  
Dev walked over to him and looked up. He had tears brimming his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. InuYasha sat down on the chair and reached to pick the boy up and sit him on his lap. He had seen Kagome, Sota, and Mrs. Higurashi comfort the boy before so he was going to do what he had seen. "You're dad didn't know what he was talking about if he called you dumb, believe me, I've seen some pretty dumb people."  
  
"But, I got bad grades on my report card," Dev tried to explain.  
  
Now InuYasha was stuck. He didn't know anything about this kind of thing. "Look, school and smart don't always have to be in the same sentence. Shippo never went to school, and he's smart. Miroku and Sango are really smart too. I know some things of my own too, and I'm learning without going to school. There are things that school doesn't teach. And you've been through a lot. Bad grades can reflect on that too. You're mother used to get them a lot because she was always with me in the fuedal times. You're always switching houses every weekend. Not only that, but you also travelled to the fuedal times a bit. Somethings can be reflected by that, don't take it personally. Just try a little harder when you study, and as long as you pass I'm sure your mom won't mind some bad grades."  
  
Dev looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks...InuYasha."  
  
'Why did he pause?' InuYasha thought without letting it get into Dev's head. He was a little better at the mind reading thing.  
  
The little boy jumped down and ran into the kitchen. InuYasha sat there for a minute. "He told him he was dumb?" anger seethed through him.  
  
"Thank you," he heard a minute later and looked up to see Kagome leaning against the frame.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I heard it all. Thank you for taking care of him," she walked into the room. "Come on, I know you don't want to miss food."  
  
He smiled at her and walked next to her to the kitchen where everyone was already grabbing stuff to place on their plates. "Leave some for me," he told them.  
  
They laughed. "No way, if we don't get what we want now, you'll eat it all!" Sota teased.  
  
He sat down and said, "Well, better keep up my reputation then." He grabbed some food off of Shippo's plate and put it on his own.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as she went over to stop the boys from fighting.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ashi watched as Naraku held his hands up in the air. He yelled something that Ashi missed as the wind blew into his ears. He looked into the sky as it instantly became dark. Squinting his eyes a little he saw what could have been mistaken as bugs in the sky coming towards them. Then he saw what they really were. Demons, and a lot of them. This wouldn't have scared him much, except that they didn't go near Naraku but rather toward him. "No!" he screamed as they came and rammed into him. He blacked out.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Thanks To: The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Rin, Foxterr, VraiValea21, Subaruu0584, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, Raye-Rei, Cutiepie99, Queen of Blades, Trinity_33, SilverStarWing, LC WOLF, InuTori, simply-keri, Sabishii-sama, skye-bluu-kistune, Snooptopian, littleayeka40, INUGIRL, shizuka ame, and WildfireDreams  
  
Zeroenna88: There's only going to be one uncut chapter. I can't give why it's going to have two versions, because that will give away the ending. But it was the reason this story was rated "R" in the first place. I changed the rating and so had to cut that chapter. I will tell you at the start of that chapter that it's the cut version. Then I will give the URL of the uncut version.  
  
ilovesesshoumaru166: When I finish all my other stories I will place the sequel to this one up. Yes, I have one in writing now. ^_^  
  
A/N: I have a new story running that is an original. I don't have many reviews on it so far. I was hoping that all of you would love my writing so much you would go and read it for yourself and review. It's in fictionpress. It's called "The Majick Kindred", id number for this story is: 1325593. I hope everyone loves me enough to read it! ^_^ Originals are usually my best type of writing anyway.  
  
France 


	27. Fuedal Japan here I come!

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter 27  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
InuYasha breathed in the scent of the woman laying next to him in the bed. He didn't want to, but he knew she had to know. Had to know about...Yes, he had to tell her about his vision while he was dead. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?" she mumbled. She hadn't wanted to break the wonderful silence. The silence where she could hear his breathing, lay on his chest and hear his wonderful beating heart. She loved that kind of silence.  
  
"I have to tell you something. I might be leaving for a while," he told her.  
  
"What? Why?" she looked up at him with worry and sadness.  
  
"I can't tell you why," he didn't look at her. "Just stay here and watch Dev, k?"  
  
"InuYasha, you can't just leave us here. Please, at least let me come with you. Don't leave me, because I won't leave you," she felt a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
He smelt the salt, but didn't care. He was making her cry, and he knew he would. 'Why don't I just tell her about Ashi?' he asked himself. But he knew he couldn't break her dreams right now. She was happy. She had her son, and...and she had him. "You can't come, and you have to watch Dev. You can't come and you have to keep him here!" He didn't want to be forceful. He didn't want to force her to do anything that went against her own will.  
  
"I won't let you leave," she sobbed. She felt as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I promise I'll be right back. I just have some business to take care of. Will you...please stay here?" he had swallowed hard before begging her. She just cried onto his undershirt. He took that as a yes, she would stay. He pulled her as close as he could without harming her, and rubbed his cheek on the top of her head. He wouldn't tell her about Ashi. He couldn't scare her like that.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
He stood next to the well waiting for her to say good-bye to them. He sighed slightly as Dev walked up to him, "InuYasha, uhm, you're coming back right?"  
  
"Yeah, kid, I'll be back," he knelt down so he could see Dev eye to eye.  
  
Dev walked up slowly and wrapped his arms around the hanyou. InuYasha embraced him too. "InuYasha, can you be my dad now?"  
  
InuYasha was startled, "I don't know Dev. You have your mom, and I would have to, uhm, marry her to be your dad."  
  
Dev leaned out of the hug, "Will you then? I know she can't live without you. If you marry her, then you'll never leave her and she won't leave you. See, then you can be...my dad."  
  
InuYasha smiled slightly. "I'll think about it."  
  
Dev smiled to and ran to go and hug Miroku. "Uncle Miroku!" The monk set his staff into the ground to pick up the boy. They started into a conversation. InuYasha stood up and watched as Sango and Kagome talked. Shippo and Sota said their good-byes too. He didn't listen to any of their conversations as he waited for the jewel shard team to come with him to the other side. Well, not all of them. He finally made Kagome promise this morning to stay behind with her family.  
  
They all hugged and walked to InuYasha. He had said his farewells that morning. "Do you mind telling us why we're leaving?" Miroku asked.  
  
"When we reach the other side I will," InuYasha whispered. The monk nodded. They waved and walked into the well house and went through the Bone Eaters Well to the fuedal era.  
  
Kagome hugged her son, "They'll be back."  
  
Dev and Sota nodded. And with that they walked into the main house.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha finished his explaining of what he spoke to with his mother. He left out the whole thing about the Future Well. They didn't need to know that.  
  
"So that's why you faught to come back to the living," Miroku nodded. "Now you can kill Ashi and avenge what he did to Kagome and Dev."  
  
'Not really,' InuYasha thought. He came back for Kagome, not Ashi. He nodded anyway though.  
  
"And here I was thinking it was for Kagome," Shippo said loudly. InuYasha resisted the urge to hit the kitsune on the head. Shippo looked at InuYasha expectantly.   
  
Sango's eyes widened, "InuYasha, are you ok? You didn't hit Shippo."  
  
"I'm fine. C'mon, let's find him," InuYasha stood up from his seat next to the well and started to walk away. They followed him.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome stood next to the door to her son's room. Dev lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully. 'InuYasha don't forget to come back for us.' She then shut the door slowly and walked down the hall to her room.  
  
Once inside she went to her desk and started to write a letter to one of her friends. She was almost done with the letter when she felt a wave of dizziness take over her. She rose her hands to her head and tried to calm the spinning room down. The next thing she relized was the world turning black.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
She looked around the white room. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Kagome," she was answered.  
  
She turned around and looked into the face of someone she thought she would never see again. "Dad?"  
  
He smiled sweetly. "Hello my beautiful daughter."  
  
She ran up to him and hugged him. "Daddy!" she cried. Tears fell down her face. Tears she hadn't cried in so long.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to leave you at such a young age. But don't worry. I'm not going to let him leave you."  
  
"Who? InuYasha? Dev?" Kagome looked up at him.   
  
"I can't stay here long. I'm already breaking rules. Listen, daughter. Ashi is alive and he's going to try and kill InuYasha. If you don't go now InuYasha will perish. Leave and hurry," he hugged her tight. "I have to go back now. Don't be sad for me, I'm having fun up here. I will see you when you're time is up. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye daddy," she sniffled as the world started to spin again.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
She groaned as she felt her head spinning and hurting. She opened her eyes slowly to see she was on the floor of her bedroom. "Oh, ow," she said as she reached up to feel the bump that was forming on the side of her face. "Great, that's going to bruise."  
  
She sat up and looked around her room. "Was that just a dream?" she asked. She stood up and went to sit in her chair again and finish her letter. She reached for her pen when she saw a white envelope sitting against her books. She reached for it and saw her name on it in beautiful handwriting. She knew the handwriting to be InuYasha's. She opened it and read:  
  
"Kagome,  
  
I'm sorry I made you promise to stay in your time. I hope to be back, but I also know that it might not happen. So, I write this as you sleep behind me.  
  
Kagome, Ashi is alive. My mother told me so while I died for those fifteen minutes back at the hospital. I hope your not mad at me, and I also am hoping you don't read this till I'm done with him. Don't follow me, please.  
  
Another thing Kagome, I hope that when I return you could marry me. I don't want you to leave me, and I'll even become human if you really want me to. I don't want to leave you ever again. After I kill Ashi I'm going to take care of Naraku. I hope to be back in less then a week.  
  
Watch Dev and I'll watch our friends. I promise, that no matter what, I will return.  
  
I will always love you and only you,  
  
InuYasha"  
  
She sniffled as she read "No matter what, I will return." 'He's planning on returning dead,' she relized. "No," she breathed. She stood up and ran to her yellow bag and started to pack some clothes. She ran down the hall to wake up her son to get him ready to leave.   
  
==============================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Cutiepie99, Friends of Shippou, LC WOLF, Raye-Rei, Trinity_33, Inutori, Inu-Yashas-gurl, Danielle, Snooptopian, Oreo, INUGIRL, Serena63083, simply-keri, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, AnnIeUoKaNnIE15, SilverStarWing, mattielover, WildfireDreams, storm05092002, and Idatashii Koinonayami  
  
VraiValea21: The uncut version of this story is only going to be one chapter and it hasn't been placed up yet. When I place the next chapter of this up I will place the uncut version of chapter 29 up as well.   
  
Kagomechan89: Shouldn't I finish this first? ^_^ Before putting up the sequel?   
  
A/N: Thanks to those who are reading my original. I up-date that almost everyday. Sorry about the way this is writen, it's slightly different then usual because I lost my hearing. I can't sound out the words like I usually do. And I can't listen to music like I usually do. Please bear with me now on misspellings, because this is harder then it looks. The next chapter will be short. Then chapter 29 will be the one that's cut. Almost done people! ^_^  
  
France 


	28. To the Rescue

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter 28  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He stepped into the cavern well prepared for the battle he knew he would fight. He had been told to protect his master. The one who made him as he was now.  
  
"You're no longer Ashi, the weak human. You're now Aku, a powerful half demon. Not a lowly hanyou either. A half demon that is able to bring down that lowly hanyou, InuYasha. You will fight him and win. I will be waiting for the hanyou, if you lose," Naraku had told him the minute he had woken up.  
  
Now he stood alone waiting for the hanyou that kept Kagome away from his human self. Now he would be able to take Kagome for his forever. And Dev would never again disobey him. Never.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
She stepped over the wall of the Bone Eaters Well. She could hear Dev right behind her climbing the vines. She reached her hand down to him and pulled him up. He yawned when he was standing beside her, "Mom I'm tired. Why did we have to leave now?"  
  
"Because we have to catch up with him. He's not..." she looked down at her son. He didn't need to know that InuYasha was going to die. "Never mind, c'mon. We have to catch up with them while their camped."  
  
So they started on their journey in the middle of the night. Both of them kept alert and had their bows strung with an arrow all set to shoot at anything. "Wait InuYasha," Kagome breathed as they followed a path with the light of the full moon. She was well prepared for the fight with him. She was going to stop what ever stupid plan he had.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha lay awake in the tree above the others. They slept peacefully, but still alert. Anything could happen in the fuedal times during the night, and often did. He breathed in a sigh as he remembered not telling Kagome to her face about Ashi. He had to write it in a letter. A coward way out of battling with her to stay. Again he sighed. This time though when he breathed in he thought he smelt something familiar. 'But it couldn't be. I told her to stay home.' He sat up and sniffed again. There was no doubting his nose. Kagome had come to the fuedal time. He growled and jumped into another tree on his way to stop Kagome from what ever stupid plan she had.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They met on the path. InuYasha lept down and Kagome almost shot him with her arrow. Luckily he dodge it. "Don't kill me!"  
  
"Well, you're the one who scared me!" Kagome countered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" InuYasha yelled at her.  
  
"I'm stopping you!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Dev grumbled and sat down on the path. He was tired and knew his mom and InuYasha could fight for a really long time. That was until his mom decided to...  
  
"InuYasha I hate to do this but, SIT!" and down he went, head first into the ground.  
  
He almost cussed, but he knew that Dev was there too and he would get 'sit' again if he did. He breathed in his anger and then started to get up from the curse. He didn't say anything as he waited to hear her out.  
  
She breathed in, calming herself too, "InuYasha, why didn't you tell me? I...I saw something. I passed out and I saw my dad. He told me that you're...you're going to die if I don't come with you."  
  
He stood their in shock. The light from the moon didn't show his face to her, but he couldn't believe what she had said. "Kagome, you shouldn't have come here. I'm not going to die. Please, go back."  
  
"I won't," she told him. Tears started to fall down her face. "Do you want to never see me again?"  
  
"That's not it. Please, just trust me," he stepped forward and hugged her.  
  
"I trust you with my life," she cried out. "But please, let me stay with you."  
  
"Fine, but when it's time for the battle. You and Dev have to stay away," he let her go and looked at the boy sleeping on the ground. He smiled. "Did you wake him up just to find me?"  
  
Kagome blushed and looked at the ground, "Kind of."  
  
InuYasha chuckled. He bent down and picked up the sleeping boy. "C'mon let's get some sleep too."  
  
She nodded and followed him to their camp site.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They all treked through the forest following InuYasha's nose and Kagome's sense. That morning she said that she felt a bunch of jewel shards in one place, meaning Naraku was near by. Dev walked half asleep. "Mom, I'm still tired," he complained. Kagome looked at her son, then at InuYasha. She didn't know what to do this time.  
  
"Come here," InuYasha said to the boy.  
  
He walked faster to catch up to the hanyou. InuYasha picked him up and said, "Now, just sleep. We'll wake you when we get to where we're headed."  
  
Dev said, "Thanks," and laid down against the strong shoulder and fell into dream almost immediatly.  
  
They walked for hours till they reached a cave and stopped. "The shards are in there," Kagome said.  
  
"I smell something. Someone's in there. A demon I think," InuYasha said. He shifted the boy in his arms slightly. "Dev, time to wake up."  
  
The boy opened his eyes slowly and grumbled something that they didn't understand. Then he opened his eyes fully and looked around. "We're here?"  
  
They all nodded. Kagome went over to them, "C'mon Dev. We have to go some place else while they fight."  
  
"But mom! I want to fight too!" Dev whinned as InuYasha set him down. InuYasha smirked at him and shook his head. "Ah, that's not fair."  
  
Kagome sighed. "C'mon Dev." She held her hand out, he took ahold of it, and they started on their way to a hiding place far from the fighting. Before they could get to far Kagome turned around, "You have to live you guys. Don't die yet, k?"  
  
They all nodded. "We'll live Kagome!" InuYasha yelled out. Then he looked at Shippo. "Shippo, go with them."  
  
The kistune nodded and ran after the two humans. After they were far away from the cave InuYasha led the group into the darkness.  
  
They stopped when they saw a figure standing not far from the entrance. "Hello, InuYasha. Come to play?" the figure stepped into the light that still shinned in from the entrance.  
  
"Ashi," InuYasha growled out.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Moo-Moo-chan, SilverStarWing, a fan, Friend of Shippou, Trina, Trinity_33, Inutori, Gaeamaer13, skye-bluu-kistune, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Jess-ed-ness, VraiValea21, Zeroenna88, mattielover, INUGIRL, InuKai, Idatashii Koinonayami, simply-keri, shizuka ame, Xxdisclaimer027xX, Yami ChaosGem, neenee, Foxterr, miko_girl, Snooptopian, Rockchika, chickt56, LC WOLF, StarLight Rain, Elendil Star-Lover, Hallo, Fey Wind, heather, Inu-Yashas-gurl, leenie: a.k.a.Hikari, and Mizu  
  
A/N: The fight with Naraku will not be writen. I think I'll leave that for the original writer of InuYasha. I have no right to even assume how that is to take place.  
  
The next chapter is the cut version of the original. Things will be mostly assumed then actually writen. When I bring up the next chapter, the un-cut version will be placed on my site. Chapter's total for the story will equal 30. And a thank you chapter too, which will be credits and a song that I thought would be a cool theme song. ^_^  
  
About my hearing, my left ear is still dead, but I have my right (Doctor helped me). I have lost it because they filled with liquid. I'm allergic to a lot of things and this happens a lot. It's a side effect of the medicine for my allergies. I'm switching the medicine soon though because I need my hearing for school.  
  
Sequel will be out soon. I hope everyone enjoys it.   
  
France 


	29. Finale

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter 29 (Cut Version)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Ashi," InuYasha growled out. He kept himself from running over and tearing the guy limb from limb. He felt a strange presence coming from the bastard.  
  
Miroku looked at the half demon, "He's been changed. He has demon in him now, InuYasha."  
  
"I don't care," InuYasha growled.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Sango looked back and forth between the two. "Miroku, let's find Naraku. He can't be far from here. Let's leave this to InuYasha."  
  
The monk nodded and followed the demon exterminator out of the cave to find the other half demon that ruined their lives. They didn't have to go far before they heard a horrible laughing.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha lunged at the half demon that used to be human. Ashi lunged too. They met half way and each took a chunk out of the other. InuYasha could feel his left arm bleeding, but payed no attention to it. Ashi felt his side in pain. "No," he whispered. As each drop of blood left the evil man, a soul from a demon did as well. InuYasha watched as Ashi started to become human again. The man yelled out his pain as the demons demanded their freedom.   
  
He watched as the man went down to his knees and breathed in the deep breaths he needed. "No, my power," Ashi gasped.  
  
"Now your nothing," InuYasha smirked. 'That was too easy,' his mind screamed. He walked over to the cowering man. "Now it's time you pay for everything that you did to Kagome and Dev."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned against one of the trees of the clearing they had gone to. Dev sat across from her, bored. Shippo layed down and went to sleep.   
  
"Mom, what's InuYasha doing?" Dev asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him with uneven eyes. She could feel the world spinning again, but made sure not to show her son that she was sick, "He's going to fight Naraku. You don't want to be there for that." Then she hut her eyes to keep from throwing up.  
  
Dev looked at his mom carefully. 'InuYasha's making her worry,' he thought. 'He might need our help, but he doesn't want any. He's being stubborn.' He slowly and silently stood up and walked quietly out of the clearing back towards the cave.  
  
He reached the cave and heard an inhuman scream. Running in he didn't expect to see anything so horrible.   
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw Dev gone. "Oh no!" She got up in a hurry and left the sleeping Shippo laying on the ground. Her legs couldn't move fast enough as she tried to hurry to the cave. She reached it and saw Dev kneeling down and looking at InuYasha. She gasped at what she saw her son watching.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha finished his torment on the human. And stood up straight. "You pathetic human," he snarled. He kicked the beaten man in the ribs. The only thing he got was the man moving from the force. Blood flowed freely from every broken part on the evil man. The dead, evil man. Ashi's body was in positions no man would ever be able to achieve, thanks to the hanyou.  
  
He heard a gasp and looked to see Kagome and Dev standing beside the wall of the cavern. 'Oh no,' he thought. He watched Dev's eyes become full of tears and the little boy running out of the cave.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha. She didn't say anything as she ran after her son. "I didn't want them to see this," he said. He looked at himself covered in the other man's blood. His own blood from that one gash that Ashi had been able to inflict, still ran down his arm. He then looked at the dead man again, "You...you were hoping for this. You were hoping that he would see me as a monster."  
  
The dead man said nothing, couldn't say anything to the accusation. The unseeing eyes watched as InuYasha ran out of the cave after Kagome and the seven year old Dev.  
  
He walked into a clearing not far from the cave. He watched as Kagome held her crying son against her and told him something in his ear, "InuYasha had to do it. He wasn't a good man Dev."  
  
"But, he was my daddy!" Dev cried. "Mine! I can handle him dieing in a car crash mom, but InuYasha killed him!" The tears flowed down his face like a rushing stream.  
  
"He had to Dev," Kagome repeated. "I told you to stay with me!"  
  
"He killed him. InuYasha is bad mom! He killed him!!" Dev yelled at her. She just hugged him closer.   
  
"Dev, don't be mad at him for it. He was protecting us. Dev, you don't understand right now, but one day you will. Don't be mad at InuYasha, please," Kagome begged her crying son.   
  
"You're on his side all the way!" Dev yelled as he pulled away from his mother and fell back. "You wanted him to kill dad!"  
  
"Dev, no, listen," Kagome stood up to approach him. Dev shook his head and started crying more as he ran away from her. "Dev, come back!"  
  
"Kagome, we'll follow him, but leave him alone," InuYasha said as he walked into the clearing where Kagome was about to run after him.  
  
"InuYasha! No, you have to go and kill Naraku. I'll get Dev," Kagome said.  
  
"We need your help to kill Naraku," someone said as they also walked into the clearing. They looked and saw Sango and Miroku limping and staggering. "We can't defeat him on our own."  
  
InuYasha looked at them and then where the boy had run off to. "Where's Shippo?"  
  
"I left him in the clearing by the cave," Kagome said. InuYasha lept off to go get the young kistune. He returned shortly with the kistune in his hands.  
  
"Shippo, go and find Dev. Stay with him no matter what! And don't go to sleep," InuYasha ordered the young cub.  
  
Shippo didn't argue as he ran off after the scent of the young human.  
  
InuYasha turned to Kagome, "We have to kill Naraku then we'll go back for the boys."  
  
Kagome looked at the place where her son had ran off to. She sighed, "You're right."  
  
They left to go and kill Naraku.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome walked into the clearing. Her clothes where drenched in blood. Her's, her companions, and Naraku's. They had a hard fight but had finally been able to kill the evil man. She looked at her son as he sat by the stream crying. Shippo right next to him, unable to say anything.  
  
"Dev," Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"Why mom?" Dev asked without turning around.  
  
"He wasn't a good man Dev. And I'm sorry you saw InuYasha kill him," Kagome said as she walked closer to her son.  
  
"Would InuYasha kill me if I was bad?" Dev asked as he turned towards his mom.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "He did something that no one should ever do. He was evil, not bad."  
  
Dev nodded. He then looked behind her to the hanyou who waited patiently for them to finish. At first the kid shied from his sight, but then he noticed the hanyou was bleeding, "InuYasha!" He ran away from his mother and to the hanyou's side as fast as he could. "You're hurt!" the boy started to cry.  
  
InuYasha leaned himself down to the little human's level, "You mother is right, you didn't need that man to be your dad." He looked at his hand, he had cleaned it a minute ago just so he could touch the boy and not fret about blood being on him. He stroked the hair on Dev's head.  
  
Dev looked up at him. His eyes filled with sadness as he gazed the man he wanted to be his father, but now knew that he could kill with the same hands he was comforting with.  
  
InuYasha sighed and started to walk with Dev towards Kagome. "Let's go home."  
  
Kagome nodded and leaned into InuYasha carefully so as not to harm his injuries more. "Time will make him forgive you."  
  
"I know, but could you ever forgive me?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not protecting you. For being arrogant, and stupid," he said. She smiled and nodded to him. They walked back to the well with their friends and headed to Kagome's era.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Thanks To: InuYasha22, Snooptopian, Elendil Star-Lover, SilverStarWing, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, VraiValea21, INUGIRL, Friend of Shippou, Serena63083, Crash and burn, Kumori Ookami, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, KagomeWannabe, chickt56, Mizu, DarkMagicianGirl, Inutori, neenee, BlackFireDemon, DevilWench, Idatashii Koinonayami, Yami ChaosGem, and Foxterr  
  
The Uncut version is now placed on my site. Go to my site, the address is on my fanfiction author's page. Please just click there, or copy and paste the link. Look for it, it's there!  
  
I know this is really cut from what I was going to do, but it still has the just of what I wanted to get across. THE STORY ISN'T FINISHED!!! Keep coming back! ^_^  
  
France 


	30. Finishing Touches

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Chapter 30  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome stood smiling as she washed the dishes in her new home. She couldn't forget what had happened, but life went on, like it had to. She would soon be a new mom again. And she loved herself for it. It was her's and this time, someone she loved gave her the child. 'Not child,' she chided herself, 'Boy. And I'm going to make Inu-chan name it.' She smiled even more to her thoughts. They were going to be one big happy family, no matter what happened.  
  
She looked out her kitchen window and saw the well house. They had built their new home on the shrine grounds in her time. They all lived in her time. Miroku and Sango lived on the shrine grounds as well. Three homes, three happy families. Grandpa had finally persuaded that, with the help of Kagome and Miroku, they would seal the well. The Bone Eater's Well didn't need to be the link any more to anything.  
  
InuYasha didn't care. He'd stayed present while they did the ceremony. Nothing for him there. His brother was glad when he found out that InuYasha gave him all the lands, wasn't going to be around anymore, and Naraku was gone. Sesshomaru was only afraid of Naraku hurting his human, Rin. InuYasha knew that. He wanted to rub it in Sesshomaru's face, but he too had a family and knew it would've been childish. He said goodbye forever.  
  
Sango burried her brother's body with the rest of her village. She said her prayers, and then left as well.  
  
Miroku said goodbye to Mushin and Haji. They both were sorry to see him go, but he didn't have a curse anymore, so they were also happy. They wished him luck with Sango, and Miroku left without any regrets.  
  
Shippo and Kagome said goodbye to various amounts of people. Their farewells seems lost in the groups of others.  
  
Then came the time when they had to say goodbye to the only one they all loved. They walked up the hill slowly, mourning, as they reached the two graves. Kagome knelt next to one of them, "Kaede, we're going to live in my time. I'm so glad that you helped me through so much." She stood up not knowing what else to say. InuYasha looked down at first the one that Kagome had knelt next to then the other. She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Uhm, Kaede, we burried your sister next to you. We found her after the battle, uhm, after you had already passed," InuYasha didn't know that talking to a headstone could be so hard.  
  
Sango and Miroku both bowed and said their own pieces in their minds. Shippo didn't know what to say, he just sat there and looked at the stone. Dev bowed to them respectively. Then he turned to his mom, "Isn't Kikyo you mommy?"  
  
"Not really?" Kagome said.  
  
The others smiled at memories only to themselfs. Years of fighting side by side, with eachother, and just being friends.  
  
Kagome stopped washing as she wondered if anyone in the fuedal times wondered where they went. She sighed in memory.  
  
"That better be a happy sigh," InuYasha said from the door. She turned and saw him holding Dev waiting for something. She sighed again just for fun. He smiled. Then he looked at Dev, "I think she needs cheering up." Dev smiled.  
  
"Can I get her this time?" he asked. InuYasha nodded. Dev jumped from the hanyou's hands and ran to his mom. "Mommy! Be happy!" He yelled as he tried to tickle her sides. Kagome laughed just because she could. She then lent down and held the boy where he was.  
  
"Better get dad, I think he might need some too!" Kagome laughed. Dev laughed and nodded and ran to InuYasha. He jumped, and InuYasha caught him. The boy gave him a big hug and smiled lovingly at his new father.  
  
"Well, aren't we one big happy family," a female said from the front door that looked directly into the kitchen.  
  
"Keri! Shizuka!" Kagome smiled at the two as they walked into the house.  
  
"Your mom said something about a party. An anniversery?" Keri said.   
  
InuYasha smiled, and blushed a little. Kagome smiled at his cute demeanor. "Yes, it's going to be our first year anniversery."  
  
Keri smiled and Shizuka brought a bag of potato chips from behind her, "So, can we party yet?"  
  
Kagome nodded and they went into the backyard where everyone else was waiting. 'I'm never going to take life for granted, and I'm never going to let this one slip by me,' Kagome thought as everyone started in happy and delighted conversation.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Idatashii Koinonayami, Mallory, Elendil Star-Lover, Snooptopian, leenie: a.k.a.Hikari, INUGIRL, chickt56, Mizu, foofoocrazy326, LC WOLF, Fey Wind, Foxterr, neenee, Friend of Shippou, Gaeamaker13, Trinity_33, NamelessMoonshine, Zeroenna88, and Anime-Alee  
  
A/N: I'm trying to finish this story faster. I the epilogue finished, and if I get a lot of good reviews, I'll put it up on July 5th. After the American July 4th celebration is over. I already have a lot of the sequel writen too! ^_^ A little epilogue next, a song, and a credits page. Oh! and a preview for the sequel. ^_^  
  
If you are unable to get to my site, e-mail me. I will e-mail you the uncut version of chapter 29. Please be 18 or older. Unfortunatly fanfiction doesn't allow me to advertise my site on here, so I'm unable to type it out. I've tried.  
  
France 


	31. Epilogue

Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp  
  
Epilogue  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat in her room holding her new baby. She smiled and sang a song to her new daughter,  
  
"You are my angel,  
  
You are my everything,  
  
You mean more then anything,  
  
When I see your smile so lovely and bright,  
  
Makes the world seem right.  
  
At times you can act,  
  
Like such a little girl,  
  
But in my eyes you are the world,  
  
I wish you health and happiness for all times,  
  
And may the world be kind.  
  
When ever you are feeling down,  
  
When ever you are feeling blue,  
  
All you have to do is sing this song,  
  
Remember I'll be watching over you.  
  
Please go on with hope in your heart,  
  
I will always be with you,  
  
Please go on with the dream in your heart,  
  
I will always be with you."  
  
InuYasha watched her and listened to her sweet voice as she lulled the baby to sleep. He sighed happily. Walking closer, he knew that the child would be able to hear him no matter how quiet he tried to be. "Hi, Chiann. Are you being good for your mom?" The baby smiled sleepingly at him and shut her eyes.   
  
Kagome smiled at him, "Where are the boys?"   
  
"They wanted to sleep, so I let them. They fell asleep watching TV," he smiled as he slowly took the baby from Kagome and layed her into the crib.  
  
"Did Ryu fight with Dev again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just a small fight, but I fixed it," InuYasha said as they started out of the room. He held her hand even though it was just a small show of the love he had.  
  
"Why do they fight?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Their kids. Their boys. And they like to fight," InuYasha tried to explain.  
  
"I hope they grow out of it," she eyed him with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Why are you giving me that look?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Half brothers seem to fight a lot," she said in a taunting voice.  
  
"Kagome, your going to be punished if you say anything more," he said smiling.  
  
"Ooo, I'm scared! InuYasha don't hurt me!!" she laughed and started to run down the hall towards their room. He followed and shut the door behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Credits:  
  
Thanks to the following for their support and help on the story. Devi for reading it in school and yelling at me to write more. Tiki and Houshi for restraining Devi from killing me on some parts of my story. Houshi and Elaine for yelling at me first period when I was doing my work and not listening to Devi's threats. Jersarte for helping me write the final battle and allowing me to cut it to my taste and for a PG edit. My little siblings for letting me have the phone line to up-date. Adam for listening to me read to him my story and complimenting me. Dawn for helping me with my english words. And Keri for allowing me to use her name and talking with me online when I had nothing to do. And also my parents for not thinking I was insane when I wrote on this subject and listening to me babble about things. And everyone I forgot to mention but will remember when I post this.  
  
And I want to thank all the authors and people who are in my favorite list too because they wrote and when I couldn't think of anything I read. Also want to thank them because they help me with my language skills.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Chapters 1-5: niasdreams, ( ), Minakokiss, Eikos butterfly, Tannim Mayonaka, spikiing, watermelon, Sorena, Lyn/Lin, Soju, Raven: Niyave, RiverDragon, Scorpiogal, Foxterr, Rin, Francegamble, demonlover, Tessa-Chan, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Trinity_33, LC WOLF, StarLight Rain, Idatashii Koinonayami, InuYasha22, Misao CG, Lady Priestess, *.*Sammi*.*, Selna, Chaos, Shadow, Alkatrazz, angelicyokai, Cascading Hope, Valvah, B-chan, Nega Knight, Trina, Darkswansong, Katy, Professor Shannon Snape, TenacousD4ever, Kisa, Draconia SilverFlame, Aisuru, chibi roddi, Jaeyz baby, Moo-Moo-chan, ( ), AnimeTiger, The Blue Fury, Tori, jane, ChaosDragon, Kagomechan89, Tashana Ambrosia, Ming-chan, Kolyada, & Neostrawberriesweet  
  
Chapters 6-10: VraiValea21, Professor Shannon Snape, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Foxterr, Neostrawberriesweet, heartfelt, Airen, Destinee, Nega Knight, Scorpiogal, B-chan, Joeyz baby, LadyStarlight, simply-keri, jennycraig10, Cutiepie99, Kagomechan89, Idatashii Koinonayami, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome, BrittRasetra, h, inuyasha_lover, Anime Goddess, unknowncritic, MaRiA, Sprout, Zeroenna88, StarLight Rain, KagomeWannabe, LC WOLF, p, Tankb, ChaosDragon, & NamelessMoonshine  
  
Chapters 11-15: the all powerful and magnificient Fantasy Cat who asks that you read her stories, serena63083, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome, Foxterr, simply-keri, Zeroenna88, Kazumi, DXFaintlySaneXD, Kadiya Windrose, Cutiepie99, KagomeWannabe, VraiValea21, B-chan, StarLight Rain, Kagomechan89, Idatashii Koinonayami, Elendil Star-Lover, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Tessa-chan, Fantasy Cat, silverstarlight, LC WOLF, Rin, Airen, DarKnight, Code name: Anrui Yuy, snooptopian, ChristyKay, Sailor Black 666, aya, WildfireDreams, Aileen, Fey Wind, storm05092002, Stumbling, Moo-Moo-chan, Elendil Star-Lover, Trunks, marioman, Soudesuka-Shurikens, FuhGettaBoutIt, mkitty-chan, INUGIRL, Johnna, kAyO, Kadiya Windrose, Hikaru, Miryah, Piper, Punk_Angel, lovethestory, stupid idiot from outer space, & Jessica  
  
Chapters 16-20: Moo-Moo-chan, homsar: raised by a cup of coffee, Kagome, mattielover, darkfox, Cutiepie99, Trina, LC WOLF, Ruby-sama 4.5, kAyO, Angel Girl, DXFaintlySaneXD, ChaosDragon, Raye-Rei, VraiValea21, simply-keri, Rin, KagomeWannabe, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, dark-coyote, homsar: a song from the 60s, skye_bluu_kitsune, bran.chan, Foxterr, INUGIRL, Fey Wind, gigi-chan, DevilWench, NamelessMoonshine, Serena63083, Nega Knight, Kagomechan89, mika, storm05092002, Trinity_33, WildfireDreams, Hawk Niag, afk, B-chan, Tashana Ambrosia, jade, Zeroenna88, Tokru, Fantasy Cat, Eartha, XxDisclaimer27xX, SilverStarWing, Goddess of Light, Friend of Shippou, QDK, Yura, Jessica M., U.S., Airen, Shadow, & Minakokiss  
  
Chapters 21-25: Raye-Rei, silverstarlight, Arain, anonymous, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, XxDisclaimer27xX, Foxterr, Cutiepie99, SilverStarWing, Tashana Ambrosia, Friend of Shippou, Trinity_33, WildfireDreams, depressed-girl001, Snooptopian, LC WOLF, a fan, KagomeWannabe, Kayko godess of earth, Johnna, Jessica M., Kyron, silverstarlight, amelle, Harmony, kAyO, Snooptopian, Moo-Moo-chan, Ryokomayuka, mv, VraiValea21, Hawk Niag, nikki, solar-sun, Zoe 1063, skye-bluu-kitsune, Umi, Zeroenna88, Inutori, depressed-girl001, INUGIRL, NamelessMoonshine, StarLight Rain, Mizu, storm05092002, Tsurashi Konneru, AnimeTiger, Harmony, LilacRose23, simply-keri, darkfox, Kagomechan89, Subaruu0584, Queen of Blades, Sabishii-sama, kasia, littleayeka40, & shizuka ame  
  
Chapters 26-30: Cutiepie99, Friend of Shippou, LC WOLF, Raye-Rei, Trinity_33, VraiValea21, Inutori, Kagomechan89, Inu-Yashas-gurl, Danielle, Snooptopian, Oreo, INUGIRL, Serena63083, simply-keri, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, AnnIeUoKaNnIE15, SilverStarWing, mattielover, WildfireDreams, storm05092002, Idatashii Koinonayami, Tokru, Moo-Moo-chan, a fan, Friend of Shippou, Trina, Gaeamaer13, skye-bluu-kitsune, Jess-ed-ness, Zeroenna88, InuKai, shizuka ame, Xxdisclaimer027xX, Yami ChaosGem, neenee, Foxterr, miko_girl, Rockchika, Chickt56, StarLight Rain, Elendil Star-Lover, Hallo, Fey Wind, heather, leenie: a.k.a.Hikari, Mizu, InuYasha22, Crash and burn, Kumori Ookami, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, KagomeWannabe, DarkMagicianGirl, BlackFireDemon, DevilWench, robinsama, Professor Shannon Snape, bran.chan, Mizu, foofoocrazy326, Anime-Alee, Atrilial, Sailor Black 666, and Inu-Yashas-gurl  
  
Epilogue: Thank you to all who review this. I will mention you on the first chapter of the sequel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Preview for Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Dev looked at his mother, "I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Dev, you listen now. You can't just go beating up little kids. That is wrong," Kagome tried to reason with her son.  
  
InuYasha stood against the wall angerly.  
  
"He was trying to fight with Chiann! I'm not going to allow anyone to hit my little sister!" Dev defended himself. He started to breath hard.  
  
"Chiann said that she was just yelling at the boy when you came up and punched him. Dev your a teenager, he was a little kid. It doesn't matter what you were doing, you know that Chiann can defend herself and you know that you are too big to be picking on kids," Kagome said. "Now I know you think you were doing the right thing, but you weren't. You're going to be grounded to the house for two months. I'm not going to allow any of my kids to fight. Go to your room now."  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"No! Go to your room!" Kagome finally yelled at him.  
  
He balled his fists and stormed off into the hall. The two adults heard the bedroom door slam. Kagome sighed and layed her head down on the kitchen table where she was sitting. InuYasha came over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
"I hate punishing him for this," Kagome said to the table under her. She sighed.   
  
"I know, but you are right. He can't just fight when he thinks it's right," InuYasha said. "You would ground me if I decided to hit someone for messing with any of you. He just needs to learn to control his temper."  
  
"Like you had to learn?" Kagome asked looking at him.  
  
"I never had a temper problem," InuYasha said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes at him then stood up and walked to the stove to start on dinner.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Dev watched as Ryu fell into the dark hole of the well. "No! Ryu!" he ran to the side of the well fully expecting to see his brother on the bottom looking up. He saw nothing but black. "Ryu!?"  
  
"He's not there," Chiann said from behind him. Dev turned and looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said panickly.  
  
"He went to the other side," Chiann said as she walked towards him. When she reached the well she smiled at him and jumped in.  
  
"No, Chiann, what are you doing?!" Dev watched as his little sister dissapeared. Thinking the worst he climbed onto the side of the well to jump in next.  
  
"You can't leave without me!" a small voice said from behind him. He turned around and looked at Shido.  
  
"No, Shido. You have to stay here and tell my mom and dad where we went. I'm just going to grab them and return," Dev said.  
  
"No! No, Dev, I wanna come too!" Shido complained in his little six year old voice.  
  
"Fine, c'mon," Dev gave up. Shido came running down the wood steps and climbed up the wall of the Bone Eaters Well to join Dev as they both jumped into the unknown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LISTEN!! If you want to be on the e-mail list for up-dates and information on Beautiful Curse Payback, or you don't understand something that happened in Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp, then leave your e-mail address in your next review. I am not going to check the other reviews for e-mail address. THANKS!!  
  
Well, there you have it. All of Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp is finished.   
  
In Beautiful Curse Payback: InuYasha and Kagome can't find their kids and they aren't able to travel to the Fuedal Era to check for them. Has the kids really found Ashi again?  
  
Finale! The End!   
  
France 


End file.
